Red:Times II
by Jupiter Light
Summary: The funny thing about fate, the more you deny it the more it pulls you in. It will twist and tease you until you face it all. Romy mature language and themes R
1. Chapter 1

**Part III **

_**Red: Times II**_

_Red- the conclusion for Black, don't have to read Black to get Red it will make references, but it is suggested._

**Chapter one: **And its starts again…

In the middle of an open market a business man sat on the bench watching the busy crowd, his demon eyes covered by his dark glasses he watched them pace back and forth while taking a drag off his cigarette. It was another long day in the city of Pairs and Remy LeBeau found himself watching the other lovers, he wasn't sure how or way he found his way there but decided it was a good move when a slim figured red head caught his eye. He watched her subtly from behind his shades. Remy was always attracted to the sassy out spoken type and she didn't look like she was going to disappoint. He wanted for her to pass then jumped off the bench in pursuit, the red head was a few feet in front of him and it was time for the chase to begin. Remy loved the chase as much as he loved the catch it was keeping interest which seemed to be his issue.

He held high expatiations for this run though, the winks and side smiles she gave Remy jolted him with energy. The flash of her hair as she pushed her hand in her jacket pockets was the final signal that Remy need to know that the chase was mutual. The red head dipped a corner to a back ally. It wasn't where Remy would have chosen to make his move but she was leading the dance.

Remy was less then ten feet away from her and was on high pursuit if her assets. Something caught the corner of his eye and a sudden laugh captured his ear it was a delicate high laugh, the only one of its kind and stopped Remy dead in his tracks. He searched around looking for source even though the odds weren't in his favor but he'd seen lesser odds workout. He spotted a familiar body and stood waiting for her to move, he just needed to see those bangs that all he needed to see if it was….

She was exquisite.

Not changing in any drastic way her figured remained as full and everlasting as Remy remembered it to be. The pass four years had been good to Rogue. Remy couldn't believe it after all those years after all that time he spent wondering the what ifs, there she was across the sidewalk. Rogue smile was as carefree as ever and her laugh it was music to his ears. She stood in a gift shop spinning a tray of post cards with her signature gloves and hair in tact. It appeared all too perfectly, it had to be an illusion.

He only wanted to talk a friendly hello was as far as he was going to go, but as he got closer his eyes locked on to the beauty he once held. And it started again all the feeling he repressed over the years rose to the top controlling his mind, nothing nor no one excited him anymore.

Her shapely form and glowing olive skin lead Remy to his centre of joy her eyes. Remy didn't know what possessed him, he found his hands gently cupping her face. His nose hovered over hers, he took her in her fruitful aroma and lightly placed a kiss on her lips it was sensual hitting all the right places in both their bodies. Rogue forced her self further into Remy's embrace, she tip toed to get better access to his mouth welcoming Remy's arms around her waist. There was no fear in her eyes or surprise. The instant Remy eyes laid on her their irreversible attraction pulled her in. Rogue was a slave to their affection as much as he was.

"Mama!"

That surprised Rogue but Remy gave it no mind. When Remy didn't move, Rogue violently shoved him into a candy stand and turned to the little voice that pitched from around the postcard stand. This got Remy's full attention dusting himself as he got up from the fallen candy shelf to watch the scene in front of him.

Barley making it to Remy's thigh was a young boy he wasn't more then four years old. He was taller than most with shaggy hair longer then most kids it was a deep auburn color just like Rogue's. He was sporting a huge grin and a jolly sprit. Remy couldn't doubt that the cute little boy was indeed Rogue's son.

Rogue bent down to the innocent child's level "Olivier sweetie did you find your souvenir?" Olivier tapped the sunglasses on his face.

"Yup" he stretched his neck up to look at the tall man behind his mom. "Who's that?" He pointed to Remy.

Remy was still taken back by the fact that his pass love had a child, his cleverness left him.

"Ah this is Mr. Gambit…" Rogue stepped in covering for Remy; she gave a big fake grin hoping that Remy would catch the hint.

"Oh ok hi Mr. Gambit?" Olivier didn't see his mom with many friends "You moms friend?" he fiddled with the camera in his hand.

Rogue kept the same fake wide grin and Remy nodded "Oui, we are friends…" it was one of the stranger things Remy found himself saying.

"Can we get these now?" Olivier looked at his mom.

"Yeah of course…" Rogue took his hand and led him to counter.

Remy stepped outside as Rogue and her son walked over to the cashier. He needed a smoke and a drink.

Posting himself on the side of the gift shop wall taking in heavy drags of his cigarette as his mind tried to come to terms with what just unfolded. He knew that it was an illusion, Rogue wouldn't we willing and waiting for him she moved on. Remy mentally punched himself for getting carried away. Smoking away Remy was at a lost of what to do? Disappear and pretend that nothing happened or try and be civilized with Rogue? Both left an uneasy feeling in Remy's belly.

Just about to take open a new pack of cigarettes, Olivier jumped out from behind him.

"Boo!"

"Ah" Remy gave a disheveled face it was awkward being caught smoking by a young kid. He hid his cigarette behind his back and flicked it away.

"You smoking?"

"Non, Non…"

"Good mom says smoking is bad."

"Does she?"

"Yeah she says to wash your hand every time you go washroom…" Olivier said in a matter of fact tone.

"I'll keep that in mind." Remy answered the kid that was too adorable to be mad at.

"Olivier!" Rogue yelled in a panic "I said to stay close…" she gave him a stern look then gave Remy a disapproving glare. Remy raised his eyes brows insisting he had nothing to do with it.

"Sorry mom…." Olivier pouted his lips at her. He defiantly had the puppy dog look down pack, Remy ranked it among the best he's seen besides himself.

Rogue sighed and smiled back trapped by his cute face "Ok, we better get going don't want to miss auntie's roast…" she reached for Olivier's hand.

"Where are you headed chere?" Remy asked he felt compelled to do the gentlemen like thing and escort her.

"We caught the subway a few blocks that way…" She answered unsurely.

"That way?" Remy pointed with her. "That way is the park…" he told her trapping her in own lies. "I could drive you?"

"No! No Re…ah Gambit we'll be just fine."

"Please Cher it would be my pleasure….let me walk you to the station?"

It was hard, they were trying to avoid the giant elephant between them, their shady history. Rogue debated her actions, she didn't have much of choice. Looking around she was horribly lost but kept a serene face for her son she didn't want to get him nervous. She nodded her head in realization adding in it was almost dinner time and she wanted to get Oliver back before night came down.

Remy looked like a protector behind his glasses in sad way they made her feel safe

"Yeah ok…"

Remy bowed towards her "One tour guide at your service." Remy made way for her to catch up to him.

They walked for twenty minutes or so listening to Olivier talk about all the neat pictures he took, most were out of focus but they filled him with pride. Once in awhile Remy or Rogue would throw in a question or a giggle to show they were 'listening'. Mostly Remy and Rogue tried to avoid each others directly, they weren't quite sure what happened back at the gift shop and further more they weren't sure where they stood after leaving each other on such bad terms.

Remy eyed the ring on Rogues finger the whole walk; it was true she was living the fairy tale lifestyle. Married to who Remy was convinced was Pietro, having a family vacation in Paris. He felt a strange noxious sensation in the pit of his belly, when he thought about Rogue having a family that didn't involve him. He never second guessed leaving Rogue she had made her choice and she chose the speed demon over him.

That day Remy defiantly felt some regret. He walked on the side path with a beautiful woman a mother no less and an adorable son, it looked like a postcard except it wasn't his to capture. Remy couldn't help but feel something.

"Mama! Look!" Olivier pointed over to an old fountain, behind a staircase wall. "Can we stop please can we!!" He jumped up and down wiggling her hand. "Can I take a picture?!"

"Ok be careful…" Rogue yelled but Olivier was already miles in front of them. Leaving Rogue and Remy with the moment they've been trying to avoid. Rogue dreaded every second and the tension was so tick, they were sweating out of nerves. What was there to say?

"Life was good to you non?" Remy asked as they drifted apart but continued to walk towards Olivier.

"I have son Remy how could life be bad?"

"You're a lucky woman… he's a sweet kid" Remy half smiled, he really thought that Oliver would inherit Pietro's hair. "Is he?"

"Don't know yet he hasn't shown any signs." Rogue played with her gloves. The once relief to her own her mutation curse.

"Maybe it's better that way…"

"Yeah."

She wasn't confident in her answer and Remy took notice to her attitude change.

"Rogue, it's been what? Three years…"

"Four." Rogue interrupted she almost sounded bitter.

"Four and I hate it… you know I care even thought we're not together I have thought about you… I feel guilty about everything from the start."

For some reason Remy was apologizing for everything, sure he was guilty for some of his actions but all the blame didn't fall on his lap. Rogue however was over it, she wasn't going back.

"Remy I buried the pass and the parts that included you a long time ago it wasn't easy and I'm not digging it up again…" She grabbed his arm and pulled him to face him "Any of it."

Where the pair stood suddenly became crystal clear. Even though Remy already knew that, inside he forced himself to come to turns with choice years ago. Yet Rogue always gave him a bubbly feeling he could never replace.

"Mama look! Watch me!!" Olivier stood on a high part of the wall to take a picture of the fountain. He was trying to get his mom's attention for his next stunt.

"Olivier do not! Don't jump down from there!"

"But I can…"

"No do not move!" the rocks the wall was made off looked old and Rogue didn't trust them. "Olivier!" Remy and Rogue ran together as Oliver jumped off…

Reaching out Remy's long arms caught Olivier inches before he hit the floor and Remy bounced him back up in his arms. Rogue let go a breath of fear as she realized that Olivier was fine. He was always such a daredevil and it scared her half to death.

She hugged her child tight in her arms. "Oh my gosh Olivier don't ever do that to me again you scared me to death." She rubbed his hair. Brushing the dirt off his face, she composed herself, letting the blood run back in her veins.

"Say thank you to Mr. Gambit…" She put back on Olivier's sunglasses and looked up at Remy with grateful eyes.

Remy was sympathetic to the family portrait in front of him. Rogue had changed a whole lot, he was seeing a stronger more responsible Rogue, she didn't have that hard coldness in her eyes like she did last time they met. They were brighter filled with love watching them glisten Remy remembered way back when, when they used to shine like that for him. Just then a thin smile came to Remy's lips he wouldn't say it out loud but he was more attracted to her right then now that Rogue was a mother.

"You should listen to your mom Oli…"

Olivier leaned off his mom shoulder and turned to Remy but kept his head down trying to act remorseful.

"I'm sorry I jump…" he held his camera as a security blanket. "Thank you for…" he finally looked up at Remy.

"Hey…"

Remy stared at the Olivier's inquisitive face and then it hit him, Remy had lost his glasses in the confusion. Olivier's mouth dropped and he flashed his head back and forth between Rogue and Remy. Remy thought that Oliver was intrigued with his eyes as most were, having red on black eyes is quite rare. Remy bushed back his loose hair, preparing for the questions from the curious child.

Rogue buried her head in her hands Remy didnt't see why. What he didn't know was that Rogue had taken high per-cautions for four years and everything fell apart in twenty seconds, in Paris no less. The odds that Remy would be in that same place, she should have kept her focus and refused Remy's offer no matter how lost she was. The whole day was snowballing with regret.

"What is it Oli?" Remy bent down towards him.

"You have the same eyes as me!" Olivier answered in a cheerful voice taking off his sun glasses. "See…"

Remy's eyes were lit with fire as he faced Rogue over Oliver's shoulders. His nostrils flared in horror, he couldn't believe that was how he found out, in the middle of a walkway in France four years after the fact. It disgusted him. Remy got the biggest shock of his life and he was emotionally divided. He wanted to punch someone, and scream at Rogue for being so selfish but instead Remy engulfed little Olivier hugging him in his arms.

He was a father…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: **Ok Just This Once

"Rogue wait!"

Since Remy discovered that the child Rogue had barred had infatuating eyes like his own. Remy embraced the adorable boy and instantly felt a connection. Rogue on the other had was fighting to come to terms with the revel and snatched young Olivier from Remy's shaking arms, making a rush get away.

"Rogue stop!"

Rogue was weaving in and out of the crowd, jumping in between cars trying to lose Remy like she'd done for years. She held Olivier like a purse, squeezing him tight against her body. The wind blew at her face and she blamed it as the cause for her tears that ran down her cheeks.

Olivier nestled in the arch of his mother's neck and shoulder couldn't see his mother's tears instead he watched the strange man with eyes like his, run after him and his mother. Too young to grasp the seriousness of the situation Olivier only wanted to go back and take a picture of the man he just met. He had never met with someone with eyes like his.

"Rogue look out!"

Rogue hearing the panic in Remy's voiced turned back to look at him in the mix, she flashed her head forward quick enough to prevent herself from colliding into a reversing taxi. She jerked forward and froze, as oxygen pumped her lungs full. Rogue swore at herself mentally, her irrational actions almost hurt her and her son. The crash of Olivier's camera opened her eyes to what she was doing and who was being affected.

Remy catching up to them pulled Rogue back away from the car bumper. "Are you two ok!?" he asked before engaging in the argument of the taxi driver was trying to start.

Rogue put Olivier down and he hustled over to his camera, he picked it up in his hands like a wounded puppy and looked up at his mom with watery eyes.

"Oh sweetie, I'm sorry we'll see if we can get it fixed…" she bent down to him examining the camera, Rogue defiantly had better days.

A mob was forming and Remy was losing his temper with the taxi driver. He was letting all his frustration out on the rude driver, but when Remy got a glimpse of his frightened son and the tired Rogue he knew it was time to cool his tone. Remy didn't want that image of him making a scene to be the first Olivier remembered.

Remy quickly dropped the debate and rushed to Rogue and Oliver. "Cher we better get out here." He grabbed her arm and brought her to his level.

"I'm not going anywhere with you…" Rogue answered in a low tone.

"Rogue you can't be serious?"

"I am I told you that I left you in my pass."

"Can we at lest talk about this in private."

"No!"

They then began to bicker, keeping arm movements and lode language out of it for Olivier's sake.

"Mama, it won't turn on…." His small stubby fingers gabbed at the on button.

"Rogue be reasonable."

"I don't care what you want." The mob was turning from the still cussing taxi driver to the riddled couple.

"The flash thingy isn't turn'n on…."

"You owe me at lest an expiation."

"You can figure it out by yourself; you know how the human body works." Rogue said dryly.

"I can't believe this I'm not the bad guy here!"

"Yeah sure…"

"My pictures…" Olivier started to tear up "What will I show Logan?" he tugged on his mother pant leg. He was cranky from his long day, hungry and devastated that his prize position was broken.

Rogue sighed she was so involved with her own thoughts she didn't see the extent of Olivier's suffering "Honey…" she picked him up and cradled Olivier in her arms, rubbing his back smoothly.

Remy too felt like a fool he was putting his own emotions ahead of whom he was fighting for.

"I will not discuss this as long as he's with me…."

"Let me take you guys out for dinner give us time to talk….give me that at lest." Remy tried to be the bigger person, but when Rogue started shaking her head he played puppet with Olivier "I can fix Oli's camera too…"

Olivier's head popped up and a bright smile washed back on his face, it was the cutest sight. His grin was just as daring and loving as Remy's.

"Really!"

"Really…" Remy grinned back at the child and Rogue mouth fowl words to him over Olivier's head.

"Olivier…" she said in a depressive tone that her son knew too well. "We can't…"

"Oh Mama please…" he pouted his lips and waved the camera in her face "Please my pictures..."

Rogue was made into the bad guy she couldn't say no now, after Remy got him filled with joy. It only made her more angry at him, for using Olivier to get to her. Getting Oliver's camera fixed would help him remember the good moments of their trip and not the negative impulsive behavior Remy bought out in Rogue.

Taking a deep breath Rogue reluctantly nodded her head.

"Yeah!" Olivier clapped his hands waved his camera.

Rogue put Olivier down to walk and shook her head at Remy. Remy for saw his actions making her upset but he had the right didn't he?

Remy hailed them a cab and they all bustled in looking like a collected protective family from a distance. In the car Remy and Rogue were civil to one another, even if that was for the sake of their son, who sat in between them.

The car ride was long and Rogue wondered how long it was going to take, the meter was well pass any reasonable price. But she also knew Remy and his antics he would try to showoff, boosting his materials objects. That was beneath the new Rogue she wasn't the girl he met in the dinner on Sunday after noon. Still as much as Rogue tried to force those memories out of her head, once in awhile they would creep in and leave a smile on her face.

Remy's eyes wondered over to Rogue's beautiful face, even though he was mad at her, she looked astonishing in deeming sunlight. Locked onto her, Remy's body tensed up when something hit his lap. Olivier had fallen asleep and toppled over onto Remy's lap.

At a sudden lost Remy didn't know how to react to the situation. It was strange and made Remy feel a new sense of pride. Olivier was a gentle young child and Remy held him as such.

Rogue watched Remy in disappointed because there was no way Remy was going to walk away not with love blooming in his eyes. She was going to have to stay three steps ahead of him and take any opportunity to put her back in the dominating position. Even if Remy ended up hating her, she already hated a lot of herself.

Remy felt Rogue's eyes judging him and he turned in to match her intensity. They stared at one another in complete silence, it's how it always started for them with a look. Remy leaned in closer as did Rogue out of pure instinct.

"Thank you…" he whispered into her close ear.

The years humbled Remy and Rogue took notice. She closed her eyes bowing her head slightly to his words, that small force that brought them together was the same one that Rogue cursed herself for. It was an evil temptation and Rogue was grateful for sudden stall of the car.

"We've arrived." Remy wiggled Olivier's body, waking him up. Rogue took a mental snap shoot of the two together, it was a perfect moment, Remy holding his sleeping child.

Olivier yawned stretching as Remy opened the car door after paying the diver. Picking up Olivier in his arms he headed to the house with Rogue, he set Olivier down as resident butler came out to greet them.

Settling down and wiping the sleep out of his eyes he rested his heavy head against his mothers leg. "Whoa!" Olivier exclaimed looking at the outside of the mansion "This is where you live?!"

It was a massive home unnecessary for a bachelor, it was well equipped with eight rooms, marble and hardwood flooring, and an old brown stone color on the outside. The house was surrounded by trees in full bloom with plenty of property. Looking out appeared that it went on endlessly.

"Its so big!"

Remy heard Olivier exclaim behind. Remy had just given his butler orders regarding the camera.

Turning to Olivier, Remy crouched down "There's a pool in the back, horses too…." Oliver's eyes only got wider in excitement. "Jay here can take you to see them if you like…" Remy rose up and eyed down Rogue "And give us old folk a minute to talk."

"Ok!" Olivier ran to pass Remy and Rogue to the butler waiting for him, he didn't bother to wait for his mother's permission.

Rogue watched Olivier take off down the gravel path to the back of the house, it was amazing to her how much he was like his father, but she quickly pushed that thought out of her head like she had done so many times before.

The pair didn't speak, only keeping wide smiles on their faces until their young son was completely out of sight.

"Back with the Guild I see?"

"It was home for me once why not again?"

"We're just here for dinner…" Rogue crossed her arms over her chest and flashed her hair walking into the mansion. Remy rolled his eyes at Rogue; she defiantly wasn't going to lose that sassy attitude anytime soon.

Rogue remembered the house layout pretty well much hadn't changed since they spent time there together in their teen years. She went straight for the living-room, the room stayed the exact same, filled will expensive art pieces and collectables oversized furniture and lots of leather. Rogue specifically sat in the tall leather chair seated for one. It was her favorite and she had good memories in it.

The tension was ridiculous, Rogue refused the offer of a drink they sat like sobs waiting for time to run out. Remy sat opposite of Rogue in the long sofa nursing a glass of water. Rogue sat crossed legged with her head turned to the window, watching Olivier out the window feed the horses.

"What happened to Quicksilver…?"

Rogue fiddled with the small ring on her sender finger which was still gloved. Her body language indicated that she was in no mood for a confession. In truth she only wore the ring to keep men at bay. Since her slit with Pietro she was in no mood for a relationship.

"He's gone…" she answered dryly.

"Oh…"

"Yeah..."

"What brought you to Paris?"

"Irene has a home over here she wanted us to come visit before it got cold."

Rogue never made eye contact only watching her sweet son play outside. Remy was hopping for an answered that involved him even if in the smallest way but he didn't get it.

"Oh…"

"Yeah…"

"When did you find out?" Remy was done with the small talk, the pressure was mounting he just wanted simple answers.

"They day he was born."

Rogue looked at Remy to answer, she wasn't lying he saw it in her eyes. She had no clue until she gave birth to Olivier and saw his eyes first hand. It was a shock to only one man, the one who put the ring on her finger the first time. Pietro was heartbroken and walked away soon after.

"And?"

"And that's it" Rogue wrinkled her brow.

"You didn't think I had the right to know?"

"We made our choices Remy and it was time to live with the results."

"You never gave me time to live with the results!? You made that decision for me!" Remy slammed down his glass. "You had no right!"

"I seem to remember you saying that kids weren't in your future?" she inched closer to the edge of her chair.

"I was a teenager when I said that" He couldn't believe that she brought that up or that she remembered.

"And you're still acting like one!" she stood and pointed at the room.

"What does that even mean!??!" Remy jumped up and screamed back at her.

"You think the world revolves around! You expect me to drop everything and flock to for support, I'm a lot stronger then you think I am, I've been doing this solo everyday for three years no running off to my daddy's mansion!"

"I would…."

"You what, you what Remy, you would have been there!? Don't bullshit me!" She crossed her arms. "Be there as you please maybe, but I don't want that he" she pointed out the window to Olivier examining an old tree house "Doesn't deserve that, he deserves a full time committed father!"

"How dare you say that? I know what it feels like to need a father…"

"Remy you have slept with a lot of people before you met me, possibly during your time with me."

Remy's mouth ran dry at her words that was huge accusation and Remy was offended. Rogue knew she struck a nerve it hurt her too to say those words but she had to do what she had to do.

"You can't tell me you have been celibate all this time… just think of the amount of children you have out there, think of this like all those one night stands you have no ties with…. That's how I survived."

"If you were decent enough to tell me the truth then act selfishly Rogue, I wouldn't have other women in my bed for pass three years I would have given everything up and stayed by your side."

"This isn't a romance novel Remy, I had to grow up, I had to grow every time you come in my life while you just got to coast threw struggling with nothing…."

"Coast threw, I walked away! You know how that tore at soul not having you!? You were all I had all I wanted…"

"There you go it's always about you, Remy…" she took her seat again and lowered her tone. "After what I've done…"

"We, you weren't always alone Rogue…"

"It doesn't matter, I still committed them." She looked round the room some of those art pieces she helped gather.

"Remy that day I let go of your hand you know that I've been battling within ever since. You weren't any good for me because I didn't face you, if I didn't face you I wouldn't have to face all that but…"

She made a fist and pulled all her emotions back in "…but when Olivier was born I had to face you and end all the inner torment in my mind for his sake I was going to be the best mother possible… when I look at him I see you the eyes the smile…."

Having Olivier was not only a daily reminder but bitter sweet gift.

Rogue started to press out the invisible wrinkles in her pants "I will not let him know a partial father Remy, you may have interest now but I know you it's the chase you love."

"We're not talking about a puppy Rogue…"

"I know."

"Why do you hate me what changed?"

"Nothing that's the problem…"

She rested her head on her finger tips "I don't deserve this life…."

Rogue said under her breath, Remy did not hear nor understand that by not having allowing herself to have both him and Olivier in her life, was Rogue's ideal of a punishment of her crimes. After four years she believed it to the fullest extent. Having to see Olivier everyday no matter how beautiful he was, he was also her tourture being hunted by Remy's imagine and if and buts that came with it. Olivier was however her second chance to do it right. And no matter how tempting she wasn't going to fall into unnecessary old habits

"I'm not walk away…." Remy told her blankly.

"I heard that from you once too, but you did and here we are." Rogue to stood to match his glare.

"He's my son…."

"No you are his father, he's your son when there is genuine bond."

"You want me to dazzle you, impress you? Seems like you already condemned me…"

Want to impress me? Then leave us alone, that's the best thing… for everybody." She cocked her head in a serious motion, showing Remy that she would not back down on the subject.

"Why'd you kiss me at the gift shop chere?"

"You kissed me."

"But why did you allow it to go one for so long?"

There was a fickler in his eyes that Rogue knew too well, it often appeared when he had her trapped and she knew what would come next a paralyzed body and hot lips.

"Mama!" Olivier ran tracking dirt into the house, from playing outside. "I met this horse named thunder….he was fast…. I fed him and brushed him…."

"Slow down, I want to hear all about it." Rogue turned blocking Remy completely out of the picture.

"Ahmmm" The butler in stood outside the living room "Dinner is ready when you are…"

Only Remy would have a southern chef in his French home. Rogue wasn't surprised in the lest. She sat as plate after plate of classic southern comfort food came out, it smelt delicious and tasted even better. It was hands down the best part of her day.

Half way threw the blacken chicken Olivier asked "Are you a mutant?"

From they way Rogue had been acting Remy was surprised that Olivier knew what a mutants were.

"Yes…" Remy answered slowly, watching Rogue rub her temple out of frustration of Remy's answers. "Are you?" Remy did love to push buttons and Rogue words couldn't be trusted at that point.

"No yet." Olivier bobbled his head around.

"You want to be a mutant?"

"Only one with super speed!" His little fingers couldn't mange the fork so he used his hand to bit the chicken.

"Super speed?"

"Like Quicksilver!" Olivier started making buzzing racing noises moving his hands at his side as fast as he could.

The sight of Olivier wanting to be the next Quicksilver disgusted Remy, he dropped his fork in pain the noise raddled the dinner table as it clashed into the expensive plate. Remy ran his hand threw his hair and pushed back his seat, he had no more room to stomach food or the thought of someone else having the pleasure of raising Olivier. It should have been him that Olivier idolized not a fake father that isn't even there anymore.

Rogue tried all day to burn Remy so that he would lose interest in her small family and Olivier did it without knowing. Rogue thought that seeing Remy lose his patents would make her feel better in a way but it wasn't as satisfying as she had anticipated. Remy waved to the servants to stop bringing the food and put his napkin into his plate. Rogue couldn't believe it Remy was throwing in the towel?

Olivier was young and impressible; it just then struck Remy to how low he was on Olivier's radar. Remy didn't matter in the slightest bit in Olivier's world. Rogue was telling the truth she did lock Remy out of her and Olivier's life.

"What can you do?"

Olivier mirroring Remy's actions put his napkin in his plate and struggled to push back his chair too.

"I have lots of energy and I can make things blow up by touching them." Remy spirit had deemed but he answered Olivier in an upbeat manner masking his pain from the youth, but Rogue noticed.

"WOW" Olivier mouth dropped in awe like a kid in the candy store. "Can I see?"

"Of course." Remy smiled "its best if we do it away from the table." He stood extended his had for Olivier.

"Can I go?" he asked his mom.

Rogue face was less then pleasant she hated the position that Remy put her in. Somehow Rogue knew things would go down a show and tell path, but she had a plan and Olivier's antics would assist her in a major role.

"Ten minutes." She said in her serious mom tone.

Ten minutes turned into an hour. Show and tell turned into two Disney movies and a card game. There on the floor laid Olivier already asleep curled up to Rogue. Remy was finishing the game of solitaire Olivier and him started while the ending of the movie played in the background.

"Rogue despite what you say I'm always going to be around one way or another." Rogue didn't answer and Remy could only picture the face she was making at him.

"Rogue?"

Remy turned to see Rogue passed out sleeping with Olivier in her arms. He picked up a blanket and covered the mother and child. He would have woken them to offer a room but Remy knew Rogue would have refused and stormed out with Olivier. Remy didn't want them to leave, even thought he was a micro atom in Olivier's and now Rogue's world, they were massive part of his.

A third Disney movie was in rotation and Remy didn't have the strength to move to change it, so it played and he watched the little clown fish bond with his father and find their way back home. Remy wasn't sure when he dozed off but it felt nice to sleep next to the family that he wanted. It looked like fairly tale family scene, a fallen asleep mother and father with an infant son in the living room by an open fire place and a flat screen TV. Too bad no one eyes were open to witness the peaceful moment.

At an early age Rogue learned a skill that came in handy more often then people realize, playing possum. The moment that Olivier started to yawn and flutter his eyes, Rogue too started to take longer deeper yawns once in a while and purposely became more lazy to what the guys were doing. She sat behind Remy so that he would only glance back one in awhile and that's when she would act it up the most, rubbing her eyes and so froth. When Olivier was completely out she fluttered her eyes making sure Remy saw it. Then when his back was turned entranced with his game of solitaire, she closed her eyes and lowered her breathing. Fake sleeping was an underestimated skill.

Rogue cracked her eyes open when she heard the repeat of the fish movie for the third time. It was time for her to make her move. Remy and Rogue's matched each other in sneaking abilities, working together once, Rogue knew what would and wouldn't disturbed Remy out of his light sleep.

She moved fast with the speed of a sprinter but with the grace of a dancer. The house wasn't close to the city where Irene was staying but if memory severed her correct Remy always kept the garage packed and she knew where the skeleton was hidden. It was her plan the moment she walked onto the property, there was no way Remy was going to let them leave any other way.

"Tat, Leave it to Remy to have a garage packed with cars and not one four door."

She said mentally. The garage was separated from the house and the engine of boxier was a smooth puer. If Remy didn't take such good care of his car's then maybe he would have heard the faint wispier.

Remy woke up and hour later and stretched his arms feeling a bit optimistic that Rogue was coming around, he figured that she was feeling more comfortable with him again, since she had fallen asleep with Olivier in his home. When Remy looked over and only saw the lonely blanket, he knew that he had been played since the moment she stepped foot into his home. It almost slipped his mind how good of a thief and tracker Rogue was. There was no point in running around the house to see if he could catch her. Rogue knew the house as well as he did. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that she used the skeleton and stole one of his cars.

"Sir the alarm just…"

"I know jay." Remy waved his hand at him as he stood "There's no need to go after them."

"You're not going to do anything." Jay couldn't remember the last time Remy took a passive measure.

"Non, I am going to do something…" Remy picked up the blanket and headed for the stairs.

"Where are you going?" It was such typical Remy behavior, give no answers but make a million requests.

"To pack…" Remy stopped on the stairs "Wake up the crew tell them we're taking off in an hour."

"Where to sir?"

"New York." Remy yelled from the top of the staircase. He didn't know Rogue's home arrangements but that was the best place to start searching for answers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three: **We're Leaving

Rogue made it back to Irene's house in record time, driving the supped up boxer made her miss the old days of immature behavior and selfish decisions. It wasn't a particularly safe car, Olivier didn't know the difference he was passed out the whole time.

Walking up the stairs with Olivier in her hands to Irene's floor, it was becoming clear to Rogue that another set up was at work. Irene begging her out of the blue to come to Paris to see her seemed spurious. Irene guided Rogue the whole time she was staying there, telling her new sights in different parts of the city, insisting that Rogue visit before she left. Even when Rogue wasn't up for Irene would still insist, particularly the open market where she coincidently meet Remy. Irene's apartment was on the second floor yet walk up them, felt like mountain climb. Each step only angering her more, she had been betrayed by a figure that she looked up too.

Entering the apartment Rogue turned the lights on it was after four in the morning and Rogue was showing no curtsey. Making as much noise as she could after she put Olivier to bed, he could sleep throw an earthquake.

"Rogue is it necessary to make so much noise?" Irene asked entering the kitchen, she was elderly woman, thin but strong. She was blind but had the gift to see images in the future.

"Was it necessary for you to set me up?"

Rogue slammed a cupboard door. She had no intention of making anything or eating she just wanted to make as much noise of possible.

"That wasn't fair Irene you know how I feel about him. I can believe that you guilt tripped me into coming… for this! "

"That's why I did it because I know the truth."

"Don't start don't even start that density crap!"

"Yell if you want too, he has a right to know…" Irene wrapped her body in her robe.

"This isn't about what you think."

"Or what you think!" Irene bit back. "It's about Olivier and despite what you think I did it for him I love that child….he's smart Marie it's only a matter of time before he figures it out."

Irene stood behind Rogue and placed her hand on her shoulder. "Red on black eyes is rare."

"I'll make sure it won't get that far." Rogue brushed off her hand. "I know you think its best but it isn't….not for him I won't let him see another male figure walk away…."

"Sweetie…."

"No! I won't let him be introduced to that false since of happiness."

"Running away won't help you heal and it will do nothing good for Olivier."

"I'm leaving in the morning Irene and I'm done talking about this with you." Rogue moved to leave the kitchen.

"Wait…" Irene called out. "How did it feel when you saw him?"

Rogue's chin trembled at the thought; it was a beautiful sin feeling Remy's warm lips pressed against her own. It was something amazing that she shouldn't have been allowed to experience.

"You already know the answer…" Rogue's voice changed, it was lower and more distance.

"Did you talk about…" Irene cleared her thought "…that night?"

"You know I can't talk about that with anyone…."

"Don't do this, you've come so far."

"You're the one who pushed me back by bring Remy into my life you know that I don't deserve him."

It was her past Rogue was running from, letting go of Remy was Rogue's way to pay for her pass crimes, she eventually came to terms with her actions. The actions that led to what was preserved as Remy's death. She buried her additions and forgave herself enough to piece together a semi normal lifestyle. Forcing herself to say away from Remy, to afraid of the addictions of pass would resurface.

"I don't want my son to live in the shadows of my past." In the end it all came back to protecting Olivier and sparing him the burden of both his parents heavy past.

"Olivier is the closest thing to Remy I will…" she corrected herself "That I will ever need."

Rogue had nothing left to say to Irene and Irene couldn't offer advice that Rogue was willing to accept. They both stood in silence thinking it would pass, time passed but nothing else changed. Rogue did the only thing she could do before things turned worse. She left. Rogue went into the spare room and cuddled up to her son he was the most important thing after all, herself sacrifice was done to better him. She would gladly lay down her own life to secure a safe future for him.

The next morning Rogue and Olivier said their good-byes to Irene and beautiful city of Paris. They were going home back to the Xavier School for gifted youngsters, where they resided.

Rogue had bigger problems to think about she had to find a new place to live it would only be a matter of time before Remy came to the mansion, asking questions about them. She had a few days at most before he would show up but that wasn't the issue, moving would take Olivier from the only family he had ever known. She didn't want him to suffer for her actions.

Getting out the cab was the first time Rogue let go of the breath she was holding. She never realized how much she loved that place until she left. Olivier was excited too, sure he didn't have the camera with all his pictures but he was still going to brag and tell anyone who would listen about his adventures.

Olivier headed straight for the Rec room upon entering, looking for Logan and Kurt. While Rogue was stalled by the grim face of Storm accompanied by the Professor as she entered the kitchen.

"I guess you're not going to ask about my vacation?" She dropped her bags.

* * *

"That sounds amazing Olivier." Kitty Pryde told him.

Kurt, Logan and other X-Men sat watching Olivier reenact his whole trip in detail.

"Wish I had my camera, this sword it was like…this big" he got on his tip toes for his dimension. "Maybe bigger!"

"That big huh…"

"Yeah it was so cool, and then we walking and walking and got sun glasses then…" he jumped up and down "Then… I meet this man, he was tall…"

"Oh hmmm"

"Yeah he was cool he played cards and had the biggest house ever!" he couldn't stay in one spot overdone with excitement. "And he would say Chere all the time" he put on his best Remy imitation.

Kurt, Kitty and Logan eyed each other spaciously. The person Olivier was talking about seemed familiar but the odds were unrealistic.

"You remember his name kid?"

Logan old gruff voice stopped his jumping. And Olivier paused for a minute then ran out the room. Sprinting back he held in his hand a pack of playing cards.

"Mr. Gambit" he tried desperately to sound French. "And guess what!" Olivier twirled a card and threw them with out aim around the room. "He has eyes like me!!"

"Gambit?" Kitty was stunned.

"Gambit…" Kurt was confused

"Gambit."

"Gambit Cher." Olivier tossed a card to Kitty and bowed to her. It was impressive, Olivier had just met Remy and had him nailed on first impression.

"Glad to see that you remember it Oli…" a Cajun voice broke the tension to prove what they were all thinking.

"Gambit!" Olivier ran over and gave him a high five. "You here to see mom?" He asked.

"That and to bring back your camera."

Remy took out the small sliver and black camera from his trench coat pocket. Bending down he gave it to the overjoyed and now more energized Olivier, who ran right back to group he was talking to. However they were too busy blankly staring at the Cajun charmer, to fully listen to Olivier's tales.

No one knew the appropriate way to respond how does someone respond in that situation? It was like the second time Remy had returned from the dead. Kurt and Kitty sat uncomfortably shifting their looks from Olivier to Gambit, the look was uncanny. Gambit politely smiled at them then turned all his energy to listening to Olivier it only made the moment more awkward.

The group humored Olivier the best they could, watching his presentation of his vacation. Closer to the end of the slideshow of pictures Remy exited the room quietly, not wanting to explain the whole diametric reveal of how he came to realization that Olivier was indeed his son.

Logan caught the Cajuns disappearance and followed him. Logan wasn't anybody, he knew what was going on. He answered the door when Remy arrived late in the night the day before and was there when the Professor made his verdict that Remy had his blessing to stay.

"You're staying then."

"You going to start something?" Remy was spearing no prisoners when it came to his decision to stay.

"About time…" Logan handed him a cigar.

Logan never judged Rogue for actions passed or present, it was holding a son away from his father that he didn't like. Remy wasn't always high on Logan's totem pole, then again he only knew Remy briefly, but being a father changes people and watching Remy brief interaction with Olivier moved Remy an inch higher on his totem pole.

With Remy's odd thieves mentality of honor Logan was giving him one shot to stand up to his responsibilities.

"You walk out on that kid or her I'll gut you where you stand." Logan warned, just in case.

Remy smiled he knew that the old Logan would surface soon enough. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Logan and Remy went to the kitchen talking periodically, then Rogue came in moments later.

"Give me and the Cajun a minute Logan…"

Rogue eyes were filled with venom. Logan left shaking his head at the two watching them was like watching live foreplay, he could never fully understand their relationship.

"I knew you would show up didn't think it would be this soon." Rogue cocked her head on an angle.

"Fatherhood changes a man."

"You don't even know his birthday? His favorite food, color, sport nothing you're no closer to fatherhood then I am willing to let you into my bed."

"Who's fault is that, despite everything I'm here."

Remy pulled out his deck of cards and shuffling them. Rogue remembered Remy shuffling habit; he did when frustrated or stressed. Watching him shuffle the deck of card infuriated Rogue to her Remy had nothing to be stressed or upset about.

"I don't know how you swung that with the Professor but I will say this once, stay out of my way…"

"It isn't about you chere remember? I'm here for the little boy with my eyes…"

Remy left the kitchen a bit more satisfied with himself for laying his ground and defining his terms. He never thought that it would be Rogue he would be deifying.

"Check and mate" Kitty came threw the cupboard wall with a bag of chips. "Got to hand it to him he is ambitious."

"Who's side are you on!?" Rogue snatched the chips from her hands. It was not the welcome home party she was expecting.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: **Lets Play a Game **I**

Rogue made an excuse to preoccupy every minute of Olivier day, no matter how hard Remy tried Olivier was always too 'busy' doing something, which meant that Remy had to think outside the box. Rogue's negative sprit wasn't going to stop him from being a good father.

It was Remy's luck that the spare room that he occupied was next to Olivier's, but Rogue on the hunt scoping out Olivier's room three times at night a random wasn't his luck.

However Olivier's busy schedule would begin at seven am, for pre school, then back for snacks, tutoring with Hank, sports, piano lesions, dinner and bed. That didn't leave much time for Remy or any aspect of normality for a young kid.

Every morning Remy would get up and make a full breakfast, he would barley touch it though that wasn't it's purpose. Causally he would do this every morning at six- thirty so at seven prompt when Olivier would wonder downstairs they could talk because breakfast was already made. Oliver and Remy would make idle conversation and eat a hardy breakfast for the brief twelve minutes they had together. During the twelve minute span, Rogue would be getting herself ready. She thought that Storm was helping Olivier with breakfast. It was arrangement that she had made with the weather goddess months ago.

"How's the toast?" Remy asked from the stove scrambling some eggs.

"Bon." Olivier answered taking a big bite.

"Bon, you speak French now?"

"No… I can pretend." He copied his father signature grin perfectly.

"Hahaha, yes we can pretend."

Remy felt that he was pretending around Olivier for the few weeks, he didn't feel that it was fair that he had to lie about spending time with his own blood.

"You want sausages too?"

"Uh huh, they're my favorite."

Twelve minutes adds up over time and Remy was finally getting to see his true son. Olivier was a happy confident little boy, his favorite color was red, he loved watching basketball as much as he did Saturday morning cartoons. He hated vegetables and was allergic to blueberries. Remy wasn't proud of the limited time he got to spend with his son but it was a start and it humbled Remy to know that Olivier liked spending breakfast with him.

When Remy had the early breakfast concurred he began to infiltrate the small window of time were Olivier was only partially supervised by Rogue. This narrow space was in between his sports and studying. Remy would be in the Rec room at the same time as Olivier which was completely by chance of course. This time was spent talking, and playing card or board games. Once again this time was slightly above fifteen-minutes but it adds up too. Remy never thought he would enjoy a game of snakes and ladders as much as he did with Olivier.

"Ah I win!" Olivier proclaimed waving his hands in victory.

"I guess I'm no good at this game…"

Remy purposely threw the game, he liked seeing Olivier's eyes light up when he had something to be proud of, Remy hope that in time, his eyes would light up for him.

"Don't be sad, I'm just good."

"You're just that good?" Remy thought back if he was that cocky at that age, it didn't take him long to remember that he was.

"Hmmm…" Oliver smiled as he was about to roll the dice for a new game.

Their time was microscopic compared to Olivier's jammed pack day, but it was time they both looked forward too. Even though Olivier was young he picked up on the tension between Remy and his mother and therefore rarely spoke about Remy around his mother.

Olivier left their game half finished and Remy stayed behind to clean up when Rogue came to take Olivier to his piano lesions. She didn't even look at Remy, instead she glared at Kitty who was seated on the couch, Kitty was suppose to be keeping an eye on Olivier. Remy sat like an infant with crossed legs smiling politely until Rogue left the room. He sat on the floor picking up the scattered pieces of a puzzle. He wasn't in a rush and took his slow time collecting all the pieces.

"Would you like some assistance?"

"Non" Remy didn't bother to look up.

"Of course you do." Hank bent down and low and picked up one or two pieces.

"If memory serves me correct you are quite good with French?"

"Oui?" Remy answered.

"I was wondering if I could use your expertise for a project?"

"Sure?"

"Wonderful, study-room two fourteen in twenty minutes." Hank told Remy while bracing himself to stand. "See you then." He patted Remy on the back and left the room.

Remy interrupted Hanks question for assistance, he was preoccupied with what he was planning on making for breakfast tomorrow to care. He was thinking whale shaped pancakes with two kinds of bacon. The thought of him eating breakfast with Olivier made him smile, it was by far the best part of his day.

* * *

Remy being one for punctuality, showed up ten minutes late. Room two-fourteen, was a common room seating around twenty students comfortably. It was like most of the others at the school except this once seemed a bit brighter.

"Gambit!"

Olivier got excited and bounced in his seat when Remy showed up, he was so worried that learning French would be boring.

"Remy always on time." Hank greeted him from his desk.

Remy had no idea that's where Olivier and Hank have been meeting he walked that hall a million times without any luck. Hank went over to Remy putting his hand over his shoulder and turning their backs to Olivier.

"Next time you should be on time, you only twenty- one minutes until Rogue is finished her danger room lesson. This isn't our usual study room and I need him back in seventeen minutes." Hank explained. "Seventeen" Hank stressed. "Rogue is prompt unlike yourself…"

They turned back to see Olivier waiting patently. "Now this is a surprise for Olivier's mom and for now this is our secret."

Olivier rubbed his hand together with an evil smirk "Yeah! I wanna get good."

Remy had to give Hank his credit, he was very good a plotting. He didn't however think that Hank would give him such a gracious gesture.

"Ok, let's get started." Remy jumped right in and pulled up a seat in front of Olivier.

"I'll be down the hall and I'll be back in sixteen minutes exactly."

Hank eyed the clock behind them before exiting. He closed the door gently behind him not want to disturb the tutoring lesson.

Oliver was picking up French at record pace Remy couldn't be any more proud, their tutoring lesson went on without a hiccup for sometime. Olivier was truly a brilliant kid.

* * *

One afternoon Rogue finished her session in the danger room early, because one of the students got injured. Kurt volunteered to take him to the Med Bay. Leaving Rogue with time to spare, she went to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water and bumped into Storm and Kitty. Storm was always good at masking her feelings but Kitty was like a book, she looked like she saw a ghost walk in.

"Surprised to see me?"

"No, it's just you're like clock work these days I never get to see you alone…" Kitty tried to cover her tacks.

"Well Sam fell and hit his head a pretty bad. I sent him to the infirmary and I ended today's lesion early. Besides I wanted to take Olivier out for dinner today it's been awhile since I spend one on one time with him."

"You do have the child running up and down with that schedule of yours." Storm added to the conversation.

"I want him to get the most of the day, get a jump start on life." Rogue opened her hands in innocence and leaned over the kitchen island to talk to girls seated at the table.

"He's three not thirteen Rogue."

"I don't expect you to understand Kitty; you didn't have a kid while you were still growing up."

Rogue was the only mom in the mansion. She was just entering adulthood when she found out she was going to be a mother. No one else really understood, a majority of the school was either in their late teens or early adulthood.

"Don't give me that teenage pregnancy sob story we were all there and we helped you threw that and a lot more, giving Kitty attitude doesn't change the fact that your doing this to Olivier because Remy is here and he's a wonderful father but you don't see that…."

Storm had officially snapped she couldn't sit and watch Remy try and steal time with his own flesh and blood. Watching them make and eat breakfast every morning was the most breath taking sight she had seen, it would bring a tear to her eye every single time.

"I don't have to take this…"

"Rogue I helped you mother Olivier when you were a scared young woman, you trusted me then I'm asking that you do it now, give Remy a proper chance."

"So he can loose interest? I don't think so."

"Loose interest give me a break!" Kitty yelled "The man came back from the dead for you! And left because you forced him too, a blind man could see how he looks at you when you enter a room it's like his life has purpose." Kitty lowered her tone and re-took her seat she was surprised how she just let herself lash out like that.

"I thought you would understand of all people Ororo. I really did…"

"I do Rogue, you know I do. But you can't run away from your past. We've been down that path. Remy has done nothing except prove to you that he is here to stay, even when you doubt him."

"Storm you know my biggest fear…."

"Let him…"

"What happens if I let him in and he loves me?"

The twinkle in Rogue's eye represented two things one bitterness for herself and deep in her emeralds was a glitter of hope that made her wish he would love her just one more time.

"Then that's wonderful…"

"That's perfect ho…" Rogue interrupted Kitty.

"How it should be? That's the problem you can't get everything you want…" Rogue drank some of her water contemplating what she just said. "I had the perfect life with Pietro and look how that turned out… he hates me, left my son scared, fatherless and broke my spirit."

"…But he didn't break your heart cause he was never fully in it was he?" Rogue looked away at the question there wasn't an appropriate answer. "Maybe all this is faith?" Kitty gave a love stricken sigh.

"Sometimes life give's you a second in your cause a third chance for you to realize what you have..." Storm gave Rogue a warm pleading smile.

"We're not saying to get married…."

"I am." Kitty bluntly stated her reasons for meddling.

"Would civility between you two for Olivier's sake kill you?" Stormed poured herself some more tea. "You've given them no time together, you don't have to tell Olivier that Remy is his father but having him in his life wouldn't be the worse thing."

"Like really? Logan is an old grump and all the other guys got love affairs going on…" Kitty blithely stated the obvious.

"Sure do!" Jamie came with an upbeat attitude. He was one of the younger students but was too reaching that prime dating age "Heading to my date as we speak…"

"Be back by curfew…" Stormed warned

"Oh I will" he smiled evilly.

"All of you" Stormed backed up her threat with a glare to the multiplied copies of Jamie.

"Well I'll see…" Rogue got up from the table.

"That's a no." Kitty mumbled.

"That's a we'll see." She shook her head "I'm going to get Olivier from Hank" she said cheerfully.

"Oh Oli is downstairs in the study hall with Gambit." Jamie blurted out in between chugging down some milk.

"What? What did you say?"

"I said that Oli is downstairs with Gambit, I just saw them? What's the big deal?" Jamie wiped away his milk mustache.

"The big deal is that my son is with someone I strictly forbid him from seeing and his name is Olivier not Oli!"

Storm and Kitty shot daggers at Jamie, him and his big mouth, just as Storm and Kitty were starting to get Rogue to see the light he pushes their progress back a million miles.

"You two set this up didn't you!" Rogue turned her anger onto Storm and Kitty.

"How long? I can't believe you two scheming like that." She made a disgusted face at them. "How long has this been going on!"

Kitty hated seeing Rogue so worked up, she had no idea about a set plan. She was not innocent though she did witness Remy and Olivier playing in Rec room and didn't intervene and she too started calling him Oli. Unable to take the pressure Kitty was about to confess when Storm held down her arm and shook her head warningly at her.

"Fine that's how it's going to be!?"

She eyed down Jamie who was too paralyzed from fear to move. He felt as if he just poked a sleeping mama bear. Rogue gruffly held Jamie by the collar shoving him into the fridge.

"Rogue!" Kitty shouted.

"Shut up Pryde this doesn't include you, so Jamie you going to tell me or am I going to have to ask twice."

**Let's Play a Game II**

Jamie almost wet himself in utter fear of Rogue, he had never witnessed her so angry and his life. He sang, about every incident he had ever and seen or heard off that included Olivier and Remy. That including the breakfasts, board games, card tricks and now French lessons.

Rogue was fuming she already figured that Remy passed Olivier back to Hank, so she went to Remy in the study hall first she wanted to exchange some words with him without Olivier watching. Unfortunately Remy wasn't there. Still riled up when she meet Hank Rogue gave him a piece of his mind after giving Olivier orders to go upstairs and wait in the den with Logan. Right that second Logan was only person she would allow herself to trust. Rogue was sure that Logan of all people wouldn't trade her in like the others did.

Remy sat in the kitchen as he was informed by Storm of the showdown he just missed. He was heavily warned that Rogue was on the hunt but he took it in stride. He wasn't going to stop he was simply going to have to find another way to get to her. Reason wasn't working and so a new approach would be tested, that of guilt.

Rogue came into the kitchen flying, Storm was quick to stand to defend Remy but he didn't want her assistance. He gave his infamous head nod that signaled to her that it was ok leave.

"You've done a lot of things Remy but this is the lowest."

"The lowest thing, do you mind reminding me about this despicable act I've done."

"You can't go around…"

"Spending time with my son?" Remy removed himself from the table and stood toe to toe with Rogue. "You're right I forgot that was a crime."

"Remy you put me in the worse position..."

"I forgot that I was the bad guy. I mean after all I did. Confessing my love, dropped my life in Paris to come back here oh and coming back from the dead for you. How could I been so cruel."

Remy was about to walk away when Rogue jerked him by collar and threw him into the wall pinning him by his wrist. "Despite what you say or think, I don't owe you jack shit. I will and will always do what is best for him if that means keeping him from you then so be it."

"Am I that evil?" Rogue was about to comment "Why did you kiss me."

That kiss was the only thing Remy had to hold on to that gave him hope that Rogue would come back to her senses and allow a connection to rekindle. It struck a nerve with her every time he brought it up. Remy could tell from her reaction that there was something there, her eyes soften and grip on his wrist loosened. Remy knew what he had to do, back off and let Rogue see that he was good as anyone else. Some space would let her see first hand how much he really cared.

"Go and tell him that you rendezvous are finished. Understand that if you won't then I will and my version won't be as pretty." It was the first time Remy saw Mystique come out in Rogue, he wouldn't have believed it unless he saw it first hand.

Remy didn't have to move, Logan and Olivier rushed in, there was barley enough time for Rogue to let go of Remy.

"Gambit, Logan and me gonna play basketball wanna play?"

"Non, not today."

Remy bent down and picked Olivier up and placed him on the table top to sit. Logan was behind the group pressed up against the wall, he wasn't sure what was happening but judging from Rogue's expression he needed to stay for a just in case scenario.

Remy looked at the young child it was strange for him to see the copy of eyes staring back at him. It left him at a loss of what to say, so he began gently.

"Olivier…"

"Oli, you call me Oli." He held the basketball in his lap, tapping it once in awhile, his smile fell when Remy didn't smile back.

"Olivier."

"Stop calling me that!" The serious behavior that Olivier saw in Remy's eyes frightened him.

"It's your name" Remy sighed it wasn't an easy task turning away your own. "Your mom wants to spend more time with you because she loves you that much, which means we have to cool it for awhile."

"What?"

A little shimmer came over Olivier's eyes. Logan propped himself off the wall he couldn't believe was hearing. Remy blow his one shot with him and was no longer on the Logan totem pole of respect. Logan made a mental note to slam Remy into a wall.

"We can't hang around as much... understand…"

"No….No…I, you said we're buds." He hugged his tiny body around his ball for comfort. He was horrified that yet another man was trying to leave.

"We are buds for life just think of that card trick I taught you and…" Remy had no real clue of what to say. He shouldn't have to say anything besides I love you to Olivier.

"Are we still going to be friends?"

"Forever, I need sometime to work things out and then its right back to snakes and ladders."

"Promise?"

"Promise"

"What about breakfast?" He had on the same puppy dog face he did in Paris, it made every heart melt.

"We'll see…" Remy took Olivier off the table and rubbed the top of his hair, looking to Rogue with livid eyes.

Rogue posed like a duck in water, appearing clam and unaffected on the surface but her insides was a blend of sorrow an misery. The whole scene disgusted her and made her feel dirty. It had been several years since Rogue had the thought of having a drink but right then she dreamed of a serious one with no tracers or blends. Instead of giving the temptation any thought she pushed it to the back of her mind and repeated to herself that it was all for the best, Olivier will understand one day

Remy had no passion or life left in his eyes they burned red with little sign of black, he felt violated the very second he started speaking. The words tasted like poison on his tongue. No father should have to say that to his child and for that split second Remy was no better then his own father that hurt him just the same. He sucked in the pain that bled from his heart, it was all apart of a bigger picture and he prayed that it would payout out in his favor.

"Let's go and see if Colossus wants to play with us." Logan offered trying to lift Olivier's sprit.

"I don't feel like playing…" he sluggishly left the room dropping the basket ball on the floor.

Logan was less then impressed with the antics the parents were pulling. He gave them a stern look of 'pull your crap together' and hustled out of the kitchen with the ball to see to Olivier.

Rogue feel the lump starting to form in her throat, tears soon would fall and she wouldn't allow Remy to see her cry, when it was her wish for him to break his young son's heart. She stepped passed Remy standing perfectly allied with his shoulder, she gave him a sideway look as if she was trying to find the strength to speak but nothing came out. With one bent knee to move Rogue paused at the sound of Remy voice:

"Red….it's his favorite color. He hates carrots in any form. Basketball is favorite sport, the amazing monkey man is his favorite cartoon and his birthday is around the corner…. I'm not some creepy back water pervert, I'm his father and I want to be treated as such."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five: **Breakfast 

Remy honored his vow to stay away.

His alarm clock flash seven AM and he was not talking cartoons over ham and eggs with Olivier. Remy had gotten custom to act of breakfast with Olivier that not being at the table by now was appalling to him. He stuck it though, with the idea that the end would justify the means, yes he was suffering now but with time if his plan worked it he would experience a real life soon.

Remy watched Olivier from a distance, sneaking in a wave and warm smile once in while. Despite Remy's blue mood and Olivier constantly asking questions about Remy, Rogue kept her head high. No one else could seem to understand why she was doing what she was doing,why she was denying herself what her heart wanted. Rogue never felt compelled to answer their burning questions it was her own life. She wasn't a monster though; she sensed Remy's distress when he walked away from a room or a conversation because she was there or Olivier's sad face when Remy wouldn't stay. It was taking its toll, slowly clawing at her conscious.

It was a lazy Saturday morning and Rogue sat at the breakfast table having another warm heart to heart with Storm. Since their last blow out fight Storm apologized only for not telling Rogue about her true feelings sooner. Storm had been working on Rogue to allow mediocre time between Remy and Olivier. It was starting to hit Rogue, epically of late. Rogue had a full day of earns to run and training. The team had decided to cast a shut out. They didn't approve of Rogue behavior or treatment towards Remy. If she needed someone to watch Olivier even briefly they would refuse and come up with a quick lie for why they can't.

Adding to the stress her mother Mystique Rogue's mother an enemy to the X-men resurfaced recently and called wanting to meet Rogue on neutral terms. Rogue usually would say no instantly or so she told herself but her mother was offering inside consult of that faithful day when Rogue was forced to chose between her mother's life and her lover Remy. Storm suggested that it would give her closure but to keep in mind whatever her mom says is tainted, after what 'choosing' to let Remy die did to Rogue both mentally and physically, no one wanted to see her venture done that path again.

"Morning mama."

Olivier greeted his mother with a kiss and then hugged Storm good morning. Rogue was overdone to have Olivier he was her biggest blessing, she deeply believed that she could never do her son harm like her own mother did to her.

"Morning sweetheart, you want me to fix you some breakfast?"

"No, I wanna make cereal." He was very intelligent and self-reliant for a child, but that happens when you're raised with X-Men.

"Rogue you know the similarity is ridiculous?"

"What? What do you mean?" They watched as Olivier attended to his breakfast.

He pulled a chair over to the cupboard and got his things for his breakfast blend. Olivier added coco squares cereal, chocolate milk, extra brown sugar and dropped in chucks of banana in. Rogue and Storm stomached turned at the sight but didn't let their face reflect their feeling.

"You're denying Olivier the same way your mother denied you."

"Ah…I'm an nothing like her." Rogue voiced sternly trying to hide their conversation from Olivier.

"Your actions do reflect her in away forbidding him from being Remy someone he obviously cares about"

Rogue was speechless and offended at the allegations. She was nothing like her mother, she was doing this to protect Olivier.

"I am his mother Storm and I'm doing to do whatever it takes to protect him from that low-life…"

Rogue never finished her sentence because she then realize that was the same speech her mother give her, Mystique then forbid her from seeing Remy. Rogue was stunned into silence and sat perfectly still reflecting on all that she had done. Strom leaned back in her chair smiling it had taken weeks but she finally got Rogue to face her own twisted reflection.

"Morning Oli- Olivier" Kitty had gotten used to calling Oliver Oli but knew Rogue hated it. "What are oh gosh…" The bowl of cereal looked like chunky mud.

"Want some?" He offered her a spoon full.

"No, thanks" she waved her hand and rushed to the seat next to Rogue.

"Can I watch TV?" He asked his mom holding up the oversized bowl.

"Yeah go ahead." They all held in their grossed feelings until Olivier was out of sight.

Storm cracked and started to laugh, then Kitty joined. "How can he eat that?"

"I don't know but he loves it…" Rogue shook her head in disbelief.

Remy entered from the opposite side of the kitchen, he didn't see Rogue but when the giggled died down and she turned sluggishly when Kitty pointed behind her. He broke pass their rut and stayed even though he could sense the awkwardness in the air. Remy mixed a bowl of cereal while they all avoided eye contact with him. Although girls never directly looked at Remy they watched his actions pretty hard. He was going to stay and eat at the table but changed his mind last minute when Kitty stared like guppy fish at his food. He decided to go and watch TV instead. Rogue had occupied Olivier's Saturday's too since their fight so he assumed he would have the den to himself.

"Rogue…" Storm voiced had a quiver she was so taken back by Remy.

"I know, I know." Rogue got up from the table and forced herself to sallow her pride and went after Remy.

"If the eyes didn't give it away, their strange taste in food would." Storm told Kitty. Remy and Olivier made the same meal with different portions.

"Yeah, that cereal goop looks like….I rather not say." She placed her hand over mouth trying to stomach the muffin she had been eating.

Rogue stood at the passageway looking in at Remy and Oliver they sat crossed legged in front of the TV watching Monkey Man. They would laugh at the same jokes and gasp at identical times. She couldn't pretend anymore.

"Remy…" she called out, clearing her throat.

Remaining clam Remy placed down his bowl and went to Rogue.

"It's just cartoons I didn't even know that…" Rogue put her hand to her lips and pulled Remy into the hall.

"It isn't that." She told him against the wall.

"Then what?" Remy eyes ran over her face trying to read the directions of her thoughts.

"Ah….I have some earns to run and I can't find anyone, would you mind watching him." She twirled her hair in her fingers shyly, years later and Rogue's nervous habit never changed.

Remy didn't gloat that his plan of separation and withdrawal worked out in favor. He knew that for to put away her fears was a big step for her. Instead he stayed satisfied holding Rogue's arm. It gave him deep feelings of contentment. Remy pulled her hand from her hair held it, their bound hands fell between them.

Rogue continued to wear gloves even though she didn't have too. It was to cover the scars she tried to run from, the scars that covered her hands and plagued her mind with guilt. Remy ran his thumb over her palm. Slowly their head graveled in and Remy connected their foreheads together. Rogue wasn't sure how she found herself in that situation but she conformed even if for a minute.

Some how thank you didn't fit the mood to Remy, words couldn't describe how his heart felt that second. Remy had been in the mansion almost four months and right then was the only time he could truly say that he missed Rogue. Her grip on his hand was all the proof Remy needed to know that Rogue reciprocated the feeling.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six: **I hate JJ

Olivier had a busy schedule the same way as before except that piano was swopped for French torturing. It wasn't a grand gesture but for Rogue it could be compared to getting a new for free. It was hard letting people in her life, even harder when this person was apart of her past. She found the inner strength after watching Olivier toss a pack of cards into a baseball cap with extreme accuracy and better yet Olivier stop asking about Quicksilver. As much as Rogue pretended to hate Remy and deny her heart, she loathed Pietro more.

Remy on the other hand was out to prove himself. Of course Rogue never show him so much of a smile but she laughed mentally at his jokes and corky attitude. Storm was right he was a great person and Olivier turned into a whole new person around him trying model Remy's every mood. Since breakfast between the two was such a success Rogue asked Remy if he wouldn't mind letting Olivier watch as he prepared dinner. She started going to see the Professor again during the time they cooked. It worked for Rogue, she was learning to trust Remy with Olivier and the great food Remy would make was a consolation prize.

The Professor was making good progress with Rogue about her hostility that replaced the feelings that Remy gave her. It was all coming to surface very slow and tantalizing but she was receiving the necessary help she needed. After Rogue was forced to see him everyday hours at time to deal with demons that made her turn to drug and alcohol abuse, she swore that she wouldn't go there again. Being in that burgundy leather chair facing the old bald man that welcomed her into his home wasn't as scary the second time around. And she started valuing the simple things again. The sun on her skin, her son's smile, the crawfish soup Remy made last Sunday. Rogue started to look forward to dinner with Remy. It was a tiny family dinner moment they shared with Olivier, which she never saw herself enjoying. It wasn't long before her fake smiles that forced herself to do in front of Olivier turned real at the dinner table.

"What's cooking Cajun?" Rogue asked peaking over his shoulder, into the bobbling pot.

Remy, eyed Rogue for a minute "Your in a happy mood? Not that I'm complaining I've missed your smile." He lifted the spoon from the pot "Want a taste?"

Leave it to Remy to make a mile with an inch.

"Why do you have to do that?" Her smile faded into tight lips and she sat at the table looking at the flyers.

Remy turned the stove down to simmer. "My intensions were pure." He reassured her.

Rogue knew better, nothing Remy LeBeau ever did was pure.

"I was hoping we would get a chance to talk." Remy advanced the seat next to her at the table.

"What about?" Rogue asked circling things on the flyer.

"For one…Thank you." Rogue paused mid-mark she didn't expect that "And about the future."

"Future?" Rogue looked up in question.

"You still don't believe me that I'm going to be here, I thought we moved past that?"

"I didn't say a thing…" Rogue arched her brow.

"You and Olivier can't stay here forever?"

"Why this is our home?"

"You want to raise him as an X-Man?"

"Didn't say that…" Rogue stopped looking at the flyer and tensed her face as Remy spoke.

"It would be hard for him to make his own choices in a place like this non?"

"And what, is this the part where I beg to move in with you?"

"Why would I ask for something amazing from the woman who wouldn't even tell me I had a son?"

Remy blow up but realized that he was wrong and quieted himself. Rogue knew that she was going down a slippery path that would only push her further back.

"I'm in no mood to fight…"

"Neither am I." he agreed.

"Then what is it you're asking?"

"Not asking simply stating that what ever he needs now and then in the future I got it covered."

"You got it?" Rogue rested her head on her hand "You got it huh? Remy this isn't a dinner tab. I don't want you to get anything I want to be able to provide."

"And you have and will always be number one in his life….Marie I want to be there in some small way that's all." He kissed her hand quickly before she could objet "Please."

She hated it when Remy used her real name it was a tantric word to Rogue's ears, it brought her back to their endless nights of passion.

"I don't get voluntary fathers often."

"I don't want to be a volunteer anymore." Remy held the pen that Rogue was using and crossed out the bread Rogue had circled. "I got all this, this morning Cher."

"You didn't have too…"

"That's what your not getting I do this because I want to, not because there's a gun to my head."

Remy flipped the flyer over allowing Rogue read the list written on the back Remy had made, it was everything she was planning on getting and more. Remy was taking the initiative.

The stove was bubbling up and Remy was stirring the delicious smelling concoction. Looking at Remy as he stood cooking, it was too strange for her, like watching him play with Olivier or picturing him going grocery shopping. It was completely out of character for Remy. Remy was staying focused on his path, working on making a sincere change because he wanted to be a better person and in the end that wasn't the exact same thing Rogue was trying to do. Make a change from her past to be a better person.

Like a professional Remy attended to the stove stirring in a blend of spices into the pot, completely devoted to his cooking a fragile hand spooked him for a second it. Rogue was gently trailing her fingers down his hand to the stirring spoon.

Tenderly Rogue spoke into the side of his cheek "I would like a taste…"

Rogue curved Remy's hand holding the spoon and bringing it up to her trembling lips.

"Gah!"

The front door slammed, trigging a shiver in Rogue's body making her drop the spoon and Remy's hand. The hot tick sauce splattered all over the floor and on their socks. Rogue's toes went numb, she didn't know why but her heart rate fluttered at the thought of someone catching her alone with Remy.

It was Olivier at the door and he was less then impressed with his play date. Rogue had organized a play date with another mother and close friend of Charles. Having friends that weren't mutants was important for Olivier to understand.

"Hey honey…." Rogue didn't get to finish her statement Olivier kicked off his bag back and threw his shoes at the closet door.

"Hey, Hey attitude!" Rogue yelled grabbing Olivier's hand before he tried to do it again. "What's the matter with you!"

Olivier snatched his hand away and crossed his arms crossed his chest. "Nothing…"

"Don't nothing me…" she moved "Hey look at he me when I'm speaking to you."

Olivier's brows were narrow and his lips squeezed light, while his arms remained crossed.

"What is the matter?"

Rogue repeated slower, in her best disappointed mom tone. Remy was watching was the distance by the kitchen door. Rogue and Olivier were at a stand still and he thought it best to break the tension.

"Dinner is ready" Remy invited himself over. "You should wash up Oli" he said placing a hand on Rogue's shoulder. Olivier wasted no time and ran off to the washroom.

Rogue got off her knees "Do not interrupt when I'm talking to him again." She warned.

"Yelling at him two feet into the door won't help."

Rogue didn't realize that Remy was hurting for Olivier alone, seeing any little kid being yelled twist Remy's heart. Re-surfing memories of the degrading time when his father used to do the same to him. It almost escaped Rogue's memory.

"Ok." Rogue took a deep breath "I'll talk to him after dinner."

"A little soul food is what the boy needs Petite." There it was Remy's killer hundred watt smile, it only came out for special occasion, when Remy wanted to mask his pain.

Dinner was a different to say the least, the small triad sat in silence of one another. Olivier wasn't in his chipper mood and didn't have any stories or question to share. Remy's comments went unnoticed and Rogue grew more impatient. She felt like a fool with Remy earlier and lost her temper with Olivier in of spite of it.

"Olivier when you done here we are going to talk."

"No!"

"Olivier!"

"I don't want to talk to you ever!" He declared his feelings of hatred toward mother and ran from the table knocking over his plate and glass. Rogue dropped her fork, her sudden happy mood was no more. She braced herself on the on the table to stand.

"Please let me?" Remy didn't leave time to interject by time she blinked he was half way up the stairs.

'Knock, Knock' Remy tapped his room door softly before entering. He saw Olivier seated on his bed facing his wide window.

"Oli…" Remy closed the door behind him as he got closer Olivier would shift his body so Remy couldn't see his face. "Oli…" Olivier quickly wiped his faced and shuffled to the top of the bed.

Olivier's red on black eyes were fuzzy with water. He tried avoiding Remy's gaze by not keeping his head steady and not blinking, it broke his father's heart.

"Oli why are you crying?"

"I'm not!"

"Looks like your crying to me want to tell me why?"

"No."

"Does it have to do with your friends house today?"

"Maybe?"

"Tell me about it…" Olivier didn't respond "I thought you and JJ were best friends?"

"No!" He threw a pillow off his bed "I hate him, I hate him! I hate him!" Olivier kicked the bed and slammed his fits into his bed.

"Oli, Oli," Remy held his down spoke in a strict tone "What, why do you hate him?"

"Because…"

"Because what."

"He gets to go to the basketball game tomorrow…" Tears ran down Olivier's cheek while his hands flapped everywhere. "He always gets to go to games and stuff I never get to go."

"Oli being jel…"

"Its dad and son Sunday…. I have lots of uncles but no dad…" he looked up at Remy with quivering lips and fluttering lashes.

"He always gets do cool things I never get to... I wish I had a dad."

Remy chin trembled at that what he heard come out of Olivier's shaking lips. He was suffering as much more then Rogue realized. If she wanted to lie to herself she could try but she couldn't cover up that amount of pain.

"Ah…" utterance of words came out of Remy's mouth but nothing complete.

He did all he knew how, he lunged forward and hugged Olivier tight in his arms. Olivier cried as Remy rubbed his back.

"You shouldn't hate him because his gets to go to the game on Sunday, you have a mom she loves you so much she doesn't want to share you with anybody else. She wants to be your mommy and daddy." He was telling the truth Rogue didn't want to share him at all. Remy brought Olivier up and wiped away his tears.

"Plus you have this big family who are X-Men." Remy widen his eyes trying to get Remy excited again. "Come on what does JJ have, a dog?"

"You have 'The Wolverine' down the hall trust me that bets a dog any day." He tickled Olivier's tummy and managed to get a little giggle out of him.

"Yeah." Olivier used his sleeve to wipe his runny nose.

"Yeah." Remy agreed and gave him a fist pump it finally got Olivier to smile.

"JJ isn't that cool."

"Nope." Remy playfully shook his in horror.

"My house is more fun…" Olivier crossed his legs face off Remy. "Do you have a dad?"

"Oui" Remy tackled him "But not as bon as you!" and Remy started tickling him.

When Remy took off after Olivier, Rogue followed to join Remy. Despite what he thought Rogue was still in the driver seat, she needed to remain in control at all times.

As Remy was closing the door Rogue was directly behind him. First she was appalled that he shut her out, so she went in her room and went threw the adjoining washroom but as her hand reached for the door knob to Olivier's room she heard the gut wrenching sound of her baby crying. She welted up instantly and the tears came in buckets after that. She fell by the crack in the door listening to her son talk about emotions she didn't know he had. She placed her selfish ego and pride above Olivier's breaking heart. Rogue didn't know what she would have said to make him feel better if she was in there, but never in her life had she been so glad to have Remy. He was amazing in there and didn't stutter at any of the questions he was asked, a lesser man would have fumbled at the opportunity to make the moment positive.

Remy and Olivier had a glorious tickle fight after Olivier got comfy and asked Remy if he could read his Magic Guy comics. Naturally Remy was overjoyed to do it. He used different voices for each character big theatrical arm moments for the big scary fight scenes. Remy read the last few pages left in issue one-thirty-four in a lower tone it was getting late the sun had gone down. Time had escaped them with all the fun they were having.

"Remy…" Rogue whispered from washroom doorway. "He's sleeping." She pointed to Olivier curled up.

Moving like the talented thief he was Remy pealed over to see Olivier who was passed out halfway on his sheets. He tucked him in his blanket and followed Rogue threw the bathroom to her room.

"What's the…"

Rogue flew to Remy and enclosed her arms around his lean figure. Her forehead rested on his shoulder, her breathing was out of control and her tears soaked Remy's sweater he had on. He ran the tip of his fingers down the curve of back. Surprised by the greeting Remy movements were graceful ones he didn't jeopardize the tender moment

It was his aroma that was soothing Rogue the most. His warm well crafted body that pressed up tightly against her was luxury that she missed almost as much of as his lips. Remy LeBeau was Rogue's personal kryptonite. She drank in more of his scent as she stroked her hands down his arm one last time before rejecting Remy again.

Brushing her tears away so Remy couldn't see her pain, Rogue stood independently and looked at the perfection that she carved. "Wrinkled your shirt…" she broke out thin smile.

"There always be more shirts chere." Remy ran his finger across her jaw.

Rogue turned her back to Remy, she didn't want to see the victory in his face "I want to go shopping on Sunday with Storm and Kitty you know a girls day. Olivier would like staying with you. If you're free…" she ran her hand in her auburn hair.

"I'm free now." He turned her and kissed the inside of her hand. "Bonne Nuit ma reine douce" (goodnight my sweet queen) he told her. Remyleft for the door when Rogue's reaction was that of a deer in headlights.

"Remy wait…" Rogue called out, her voice got a head of her. She didn't know what she said until Remy froze in the doorway looking back at her. She bit her tongue to keep herself from saying what was on her heart. Placing her two fore-fingers over her lips to make sure no words would come out. Rogue shook her head like a nervous wreck holding back another set of tears.

After the good day he had with Rogue and Olivier Remy assumed he pushed for to much by calling her his queen. He didn't think he put his aim too high or was hoping for to much by wanting Rogue to say it back it was right moment both of them allowing themselves to show raw affection for each other. Was it sad that after it all Remy cared her as much as he did Olivier? He closed the door behind him and went to his room longing for her to join him.

"Le bon prince du soir de vole (Good night prince of thieves)" It slipped out of Rogue's mouth when Remy left it took all her strength to hold it in, in front of him.

* * *

Ok i used a google translator for the french part, the person who said they would help didn't so sorry if its off in anyway.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven: **Fishing

Remy and Olivier's Sunday wasn't at the father and son Sunday game but they managed to have fun all the same. Remy couldn't take Olivier on the adventures that he originally wanted too, sure he could attempt but it would be risking all the progress he had made.

Instead Remy convinced the guys of the house to make two basketball teams for Olivier's entertainment. The original X-Men vs The young guns. It was quite a sight watching all of them put on all serious faces for a childs amusement. They had incentive from Remy though, promises of switches for teaching duties, Danger room training, Rounds duty and so forth.

The court was mapped out like any other real basketball game with benches on opposite sides. The court was marked, Some girls volunteered to be cheerleaders there was even a half time presentation. Remy's homemade basketball game brought much needed excitement to Olivier's little face.

"There's less then fifty seconds left in the game and the Old Crows call a time out…" Tabatha announced from the side scoring table. "With the Old Crows down three points it's anyone's game people."

Remy and Olivier sat in the 'audience' of about fifteen junior students on the edge of their seats in anticipation. The popcorn was gripped in Olivier hand but he was frozen, unable to connect the delicious treat to his mouth.

"What's going on?" Kitty asked she had just returned from the mall and spa with Rogue and Storm.

"Only the biggest sporting event of our lifetime! Go Cardinals!" Amara head cheerleader for the young cardinals chanted from the stands.

Storm and Rogue wondered into the backyard when they couldn't find anyone inside. "Mama…" Olivier waved her over to the bleachers.

"Basketball game…" Rogue question to herself.

"The finals, Old Crows vs Young Cardinals." Remy explained fast not wanting to miss anything.

"And there's a foul! Foul on the Cardinals!" Jubilee shouted she was also reefing the game, she loved basketball and had the costume of a reed from last Halloween.

"And that's Bobby Drakes sixth, he's out for the game."

Boo's followed from the crowd.

"At one point six seconds left in the game the Crows have chance to take it all. It all comes down to this; this is what dreams are made off people."

Rogue sat in the middle between Remy and Olivier both of them biting their nails in anticipation.

"Beast is going to foul line he gets to shoot two." Tabatha voice heightened the pressure….

"And he nails the first one! The Cardinals are sweating on the sidelines."

The backyard fell quiet and all eyes were on the Orange ball in Hanks hand. The ball took off his claws like hands. It went up in perfect arch and circled the rim one twice, three times…

"And it volleys out! It volleys out! The Cardinals take the game! The Cardinals have taken the game!" Tabatha screamed "The Crows lose! It's history people!"

The group goes wild people are cheering and the audience runs onto the court dropping their poorly constructed signs. Rogue was confused to what was happening she cheered too but remained seated watching Olivier jump up and down around Remy's shoulder in victory.

Remy dropped Olivier everyone cheered the whole event was made for his honor.

Scott blew a whistle to get everyone attention. "The barbeque is going so the celebration for the Young Cardinals can start!"

Rogue was speechless Scott was glowing, not to mention sweaty but all the guys were.

Slowly the group dispersed making their way to the patio area in high anticipation of food. The game went on forever everyone was starving. Logan emerged from the defeated Old Crows making his way over to Olivier and Remy.

"Good game Logan!"

"Would have been better if I won." Logan came and gave Olivier the game ball.

"Yeah…" Olivier tried to sound sad, he was a Cardinals fan though sporting Bobby's name and number thirty-three on a plain white t-shirt that Remy help him make.

"Remy" Rogue called from behind him.

"Come on kid lets get some that food." Logan reached for Olivier's hand. "They better have steak."

"Yeah steak." Olivier tried to dangerous like Logan.

"What can I do you for?" Remy directed his attention to Rogue.

"A basketball game, I'm curious?"

"I was going to take Olivier fishing but I figured that it would have pissed you off and you would end up giving me a deadly kiss."

Rogue bobbed her head side to side at the idea, it sounded about right.

"I decided to play a game instead."

"This was hardly a game, the bleachers, ref, announcer, homemade 'jerseys'"

"It had to be authentic…" Remy smiled.

"Defiantly felt real." Rogue approached Remy.

"You look different…" his eyes flickered trying pin point what had changed.

"No…"

"Yeah"

"No!" Rogue fiddled with her hair shying away from Remy.

"Yes you do."

He stepped closer it was a distance he wasn't allowed to venture, but he dared the waters.

"I don't know want, but you seem different it's nice…" he told her and backed off scared that Rogue would have a major mood swing from being close together.

Remy, headed off to the barbeque leaving Rogue in the middle of the court. She stood alone in the middle of the black tar in amazement at Remy's astonishing act. Only he could take nothing and make something that spectacular out of it. He brought the mansion out of a runt, bringing them closer and most importantly it made young Olivier smile and forget about his father worries.

"Mom!" Olivier called from the Barbeque "You want a sausage?"

"Yeah Cher a sausage?"

Remy picked up Olivier from behind making him giggle as he held his bun the best he could.

"Yeah I coming"

Remy was manning the grill alone with the majority of the male population. Olivier started a game of touch football with multiple Jamie's and Rogue sat with some of the ladies of the house drinking some ice tea enjoying the sun.

"I'm going to get some more corn anybody wants some?"

"No, No,"

"Alright" Tabatha left the table allowing Storm and Kitty to have a minute with Rogue.

"So you going tell what that little spark on the court was or you going to make us use our imagination?" Kitty questioned while sucking on her straw.

"Nothing." Rogue answered.

"Didn't look like nothing?"

"What did he say?" Storm asked.

"He said I looked different." She humored them.

"Hmm…" Kitty smiled.

"Told you people would notice a day at the spa, it does a woman good."

"Well no one else noticed just him." Kitty tapped her head to mouth watering Cajun. "That should say something?"

Storm hit Kitty's hand for pushing things to far. "If you don't mind me saying so, the tension isn't as thick today what's going on…"

Rogue gave her answer some thought and shifted her eyes back from Remy to Olivier again and again.

"…He did something for my son that I could never give him not because I'm incapable but…" she paused and looked back to her support group "…If I had done this, the result wouldn't have been half that."

Storm and Kitty wrinkled their faces "Rogue you couldn't have planned this if you really tried too."

"That's exactly it. I would try…you think he tried that hard?"

"Rogue" Kitty interrupted

"That wasn't the result I was referring to anyway."

"Then what?" Stormed hoped that Rogue wouldn't clam up now. Rogue wasn't frowning but smiling in fact and it only grew by the second.

Rogue smiled wide in amazement "Have you ever seen him smile that bright?"

Storm and Kitty followed Rogue's stare to Olivier wearing Remy's chef hat. He was in the middle of the group of guys Barbecuing, being held up by Remy and flipping meat like a pro. Olivier loved taking pictures and that was the one picture Rogue would approve of, she actually wanted to take it.

"I don't know about that…" Storm said when they broke their stare from the father and son. "I do know that I never saw a smile that bright on your face…"

* * *

The festivities came to a close and the mansion was deeming down for the night. Everyone had a good time, even the Professor was seen cheering for the Old Crows.

Most of the residents had gone to bed, it was minutes after curfew and all the adults lingered the halls still riled up about the morning events.

In the social hive also as known as the kitchen was Kurt, Peter, and Bobby who sat snacking down and preparing for a possible game of poker.

"Gambit went all out today." Kurt opened a can of pop.

"You X-Men don't know Gambit he never does things small." Peter explained.

"Yeah and Oli forgot about that basketball game. I was happy to see a Sunday where he didn't have a fit."

It was common knowledge about the father son games, anyone who watched basketball knew it was father son Sunday and the local team did it once a month. It always made Olivier upset, causing him lash out in someway. Not eating, not talking, and acting disrespectfully were only a few examples of his past random behavior.

"No, you two aren't seeing the big picture" Bobby joined the circle at the table popping back left over wings. "Did you or did you not see the racks on…"

"Oli!"

Peter and Kurt welcomed him into the kitchen. He wearing his Magic Man pajama's and holding his camera in his tiny hands.

"It's way passed your bed time little man. Why do you have your camera?"

"Cause there's something living in my closet, I don't wannna to miss it."

They had to admit the kid had a wild imagination.

"What brings you down, did you catch it?" Bobby asked he was believing the story of the creature in the closet, Peter and Kurt only rolled their eyes at their gullible teammate.

"No I'm trusty but moms in the shower."

"I'll get you a drink." Kurt pulled out a seat for him to sit on and went to the fridge to get some water for him.

"Had a fun today?" Peter made idle conversation.

"Yeah! Cardinals rule" he sat on his legs to reach the table properly.

"Sure do!" Bobby high fived him as Kurt gave him the water.

"Next time me, you and Gambit will play." Bobby suggested.

"Gambit's cool."

"Oh yeah?" Kurt took his seat munching on some more chips.

"Yeah I wish he's my dad sometimes." Olivier licked his lips finishing his water.

His answer was unsuspected and Kurt choked on a Cheto in sheer shock at the odds he would name his real father. Peter and Bobby stared in vain at the pair of glowing eyes behind Olivier.

"Oli you're mom is looking you." Remy said from behind him.

"Ok." Wiggling out his seat Olivier ran passed Remy only to back up "Night Gambit." He hugged Remy's leg and took off for the stairs.

"We won't talk about what just happened or mention it to anyone." Remy stated in a serious tone, to the dumbfounded men at the table.

The group of men have witnessed stranger things being apart of the X-Men team, however these acts were heavily revolved around violence not out of innocent love. What they saw gave a new respect for Remy.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: **It's a Girl!

It was Remy's night on rounds or rather his week. He exchanged rounds for help with putting on the mansion basketball game for Olivier. It was dead quiet as he perched himself on the top of the staircase looking out. The task of rounds seemed pointless to him, if there was proper security system in place then there wouldn't be a need for members to sacrifice sleep.

A small trimmer of moment caught his ear and Remy was off he followed the noise down the hall to Olivier's room. Remy opened the door with cards ready to fire at the intruder that tried to mess with his child.

"Oli?"

"Remy?" Rogue was coming threw the adjoining washroom door, her son cries woke her.

"What's the matter sweetie?" Rogue went over and hugged Olivier was pined up in the corner.

"It was the thing in my closet." He explained holding his camera.

Rogue sighed "Olivier we've been threw this…"she bent down to his leave "There is nothing in the closet."

"There is!" he insisted. "I hear it."

"Olivier…"

"Mom" he wined.

"Olivier" Rogue held his hands "What happened last time Olivier? Was there anything there?"

"…No" he said quietly.

"Ok then. Nothing has changed"

"Can I stay with you?" He asked fiddling with his camera.

"Sure you can." Rogue picked him up

"I want Gambit to come too." He shouted when he saw that Remy was turning away to leave.

Remy froze mid motion and Rogue had the life sucked out of her at the request. Remy slowly turned around and Rogue did the same. They awkwardly paned around the room with their eyes, trying to read each others expression for a cohesive answer.

"Please Gambit?" Olivier begged.

"I'm on rounds…" Remy answered, he was surprised that Rogue's face didn't change she still seemed indecisive.

"Mama, please make him come."

Rogue stayed silent using her eyes to speak. She was pushing for Remy to make a compromise.

"He can stay until his next round." Rogue didn't look back but walked into her room, her mouth got ahead of her again.

"Yah!" Olivier clapped and hugged his mommy's neck. Gambit fallowed with caution.

Rogue sat Olivier on the bed and he sprung into action. He cleared the bed of his mom's books and pulled down the comforter while his parents spoke.

"Just until he falls asleep." Rogue informed Remy as if he already couldn't guess.

"Of course." He nodded his head, but stopped mid-motion when he spotted Olivier in the bed.

"Ready?" He said in a cheerful tone. Olivier was seated comfortably in the middle of the bed with comforter set halfway on his body.

It was an adorable sight that got a tiny smile out of his parents. They went over to the bed and laid on opposite sides with Olivier warm and cozy in the middle. The trills of having two adult figures show affection for him had Olivier railed up with energy he had a million questions about any and every thing. Remy and Rogue would try to draw out the conversation down to a boring level or pretend to fake sleep. It was no use though Olivier wasn't buying any of it.

"Your silly mommy…" He wiggled her arm and Rogue rolled her eyes open. Truth she was not sleeping but her eyes lids were getting heavy.

"It's time to sleep now Oli" Remy said in between a yawn.

"But I can't"

He wiggled deeper in the covers and Remy turned from his back to face Olivier.

"Then think of something sweet and it will bring you sweet dreams."

Remy told him. It made Rogue giggle, Remy used to tell her the same thing expect she would be in his arms. Remy laid on his side with his left arm higher set then the rest of his body, he was matching Rogue's exact position.

"My birthday?"

"Like your birthday"

"Hmmm I want an elephant…"

"Elephant?" Rogue mouth to Remy who she could see. He raises his brows in response to the random answer.

"And cotton candy and rides."

"Yeah fast rides." Remy encouraged him.

"Yup with snakes…"

"Big snakes?" Remy asked

"The biggest…" Olivier fluttered his eyes "And cake big like me."

"Olivier you can't have all that." Rogue acted as the voice of reason.

"But JJ did." Olivier rubbed his eyes as he yawned.

"Yeah chere JJ did its war now, whose side are you on?" Remy winked over to Rogue.

The talking had dimmed down after Olivier went into detail about the space ship he wanted. Slowly it was quiet and moonlight set the mood for a peaceful sleep. The scheduled breathing of his son with the purest melody Remy could ask for. Olivier was a sleeping angel from his scattered hair to his dripped opened mouth.

The deal was until he fell asleep, Olivier was clearly asleep but Remy didn't want to moment to end or anger Rogue. He worked too hard to lose everything again. The inner torment shined threw in his eyes and Rogue caught it instantly.

It was warm in the bed with three bodies and a thick blanket, so when a gentle cold wave touched Remy's index finger he got shivers. He wasn't expecting Rogue to reach out to him. Rogue lightly feathered her fingers over Remy's until her hand sat directly atop of his. She wasn't wearing any gloves and all her scares on her hand felt twice as big against Remy's skin.

Turning his palm up he felt the soft centre of olive skin, he carefully connected each finger, stroking her with passion. The light that shined in from the window, illuminating Rogue's green eyes more, she looked like a dream.

Rogue and Remy fell asleep with their beautiful son between them. It was a clear night not only outside but in their relationship. Rogue could lie and deny but her heart longed for a moment in time with Remy. Watching Rogue fall asleep nestled up with their son was the definition of peace for Remy, he knew it in that moment that feelings for Rogue were ever strong.

He had fallen again.

* * *

"Mom! Mom! Get up!" Olivier cried rocking her body. "Gambit! Get up!"

Rogue and Remy jumped in a panic. Completely side steeping the fact they 'slept' together and enjoyed it.

"Come quick!" Olivier bounced up and down "The closet is making noise!"

"Olivier"

"No Mom for real." He pulled on the sheets pulling her leg.

"Come on Oli lets see the monster."

It was good opportunity to avoid an unwanted conversation with Rogue. Remy knew she would recant what happened the night before but it didn't matter to him, he was getting closer and that was his aim.

Olivier pulled Remy's arm into his room, jumping with excitement he pointed to the closet.

"Listen…" Olivier said quietly. Remy paused and humored the kid.

'Pauurrrr…' it was faint but there. Remy eyes brightened to the fact that Olivier was right, there was something in the closet.

"See…"

Remy got down and his knees and opened the closet, it was dark he couldn't see much besides a laundry hamper and a few shoes. Remy was didn't make a sound as he shifted threw the closet.

'Pauurrrrrr…'

Olivier and Remy walked back to Rogue's room tip toeing like thieves…

Rogue was in bed it wasn't pass seven and she could barley keep her eyes open. Olivier was up until late four am. It was not the way she had planed on spending her morning. What happened to a day of rest? She questioned herself. She laid on her side with her eyes shut tight. In cases like that she would phone Logan which she did already to take Olivier for at lest two hours, he was glad to do it. When Remy and Olivier didn't make anymore noise about the monster in the closet, Rogue assumed that Logan had taken Olivier giving her time to rest.

She was in a drifting off when a course tongue licked her cheek. "Ahh…" Rogue sprung up. "What?!"

Remy sat at the side of her bed holding a precious kitten, so tiny it fit into Remy's hands.

"Surprise it's a girl"

Remy placed it on her stomach and the little kitten purred walking up to her chest. "She has your eyes this time." Remy joked, Rogue wasn't following.

"Cher, meet the monster." Remy told her. Rogue's face instantly softened as she pet her shinny black coat of kitten peering into its green eyes.

Before Rogue could make a witty comment at the cocky Cajun, Olivier came running in with his camera and a small towel.

"I found one." Olivier said climbing up on the bed next to his mom.

"Good job." Remy complemented him taking the towel and wrapping the kitten in it.

"Come on lets get her to Hank." Remy suggested giving the kitten to Olivier to hold.

"Can we keep her mom? Can we? Can we?" Olivier pleaded. "Please…"

"How can I say no?"

She shook her head in thought of Remy. Only when he's around is life so active basketball games, kittens, what's next a circus? Rogue thought. It was his self assured smirk that Rogue was loving too much to notice that she was goggling over Remy.

"I'm gonna name her Candy." Olivier said playing with cat.

"Why Candy?" Remy wondered.

"Candy like in the comics."

"Oh yeah?"

Remy bobbed his head. Candy in the comics that Olivier read was a sassy woman with piercing green eyes like a cat and slick black hair. Remy was proud to see that his son had just as much good taste as he did.

"Heartbreaker…" he winked at Rogue and she slapped his bicep following up with an evil glare for what he was implying about young Olivier.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: **Make a Wish

Olivier's party was in its final stages, the parents were arriving for their children. In the mix with the young children of the house it was chaotic and messy. Rogue worked the floor balancing saying good bye and thank you to the guests and cleaning the scattered backyard.

Remy did all but carry the circus into the house, there was a petting zoo, animal rides, magic tricks and carnival games and a guest appearance by Nestle Thomas, Olivier's favorite basketball player. Rogue gave Kurt and Remy the task of picking up the balloons while she worked on the homemade cake. When she went outside to check on decorating that's what she was discovered all the dazzle. She knew Remy would try something, putting her in the awkward position of saying yes after Olivier saw, so she was ready and secretly wished he did more to put JJ and his mom in there place.

Olivier was petting the zebra one last time before it and all the other creatures were put away. There weren't many people left but there was a lot to do.

"Marie." A short curly haired woman called out. It was JJ's mom Vienna. "Lovely party." She smiled.

"Thanks."

Rogue smiled dropping the garbage bag to talk to her.

"A lot more extravagant then your pass parties" Vienna was jealous, she prided herself on being the all around hostess and planner there were no exception. "What's changed?" she toyed with her pearl necklace.

"Nothing changed, I was tired of holding back. I didn't want other people to think we were showing off but what's the point of hiding yourself?"

Rogue snapped her little attitude. she wasn't impress with the way Vienna had flaunting her money and influence at Olivier when she wasn't there.

"Couldn't have put it better" she took a seat and crossed her legs like a proper lady.

"How much was the petting zoo? Amanda Plane said her cost over two, but she didn't have half those animals." They both looked over to see the gaffe being walked back to the trailer.

"Well…" Rogue started.

"Ah, Ah, Cher, you shouldn't give away secrets." Remy came in saving Rogue, he reached over and shook Vienna's hand.

"Nice to meet you." Vienna eyed down Remy's physic.

Rogue had been avoiding private time with Remy for the past few days embarrassed for they way she acted the other night. When Remy sat next to her and whispered in her ear. "Mrs. High and mighty flies down." Rogue had to admit she missed him.

"And you are?" Remy responded.

"Oh Vienna Jacobson…"

"Ah, JJ's mother?" She nodded in compliance, loving the velvet sound of Remy's accent.

"I was telling Rogue what an amazing job she did. Nestle Thomas is hard to book how…"

"There was no booking here he's a family friend." Nestle Thomas was from New Orleans and meet up with Remy a few times back in the day.

"Oh my, I didn't know you knew players Rogue."

"One or two."

"Sorry I didn't catch your name?" Vienna watched Rogue and Remy playful interactions.

"Mr. LeBeau."

Remy saw Nestle leaving in the distance and wanted to say thanks one more time. "I'm sure if you ask nicely Mrs. Jacobson I could tell Nestle to put you on the waiting list." Remy gave a vindictive grin as Vienna squinted her eyes in competition.

"Are you two…" she questioned the couple.

"I'm one lucky man I'll say that."

Remy covered again for Rogue, who was fine with him taking the lead. Vienna had bothered her for years, their sons friendships is what forced them to be civil.

"Now if you wouldn't mine, Mrs…"

"Please, call me Vienna can I call you…." She paused for Remy to say his name.

"You can call me Mr. LeBeau."

Remy stood over her but turned to wink at Rogue. Remy left the women, one fuming with anger and another glowing in happiness.

"He's something." Vienna commented.

"Isn't he?" Rogue agreed.

"I guess I'll leave you to your mess to clean, looks like you'll be out here awhile." Vienna was trying to be smug and Rogue was trying not punch her in front of their children.

"Marie." Remy ran back with a piece of cake. "I saved this for you." Her handed her the pate. "The cleaning staff has arrived Cher, you can relax now." Remy pulled out a soda out of his pocket and poured it devotionally for Rogue. Playing up the scene to future frustrate Vienna.

Rogue thought Remy was joking and placed her legs up, waiting for the staff to arrive, but when five staff members walked out of the main house looking for her, Rogue almost spat out her cake.

"JJ it's time to leave!" Vienna yelled she suddenly wasn't feeling too well. "Marie we must catch up, the girls and I are having a dinner brainstorm some ideals for the Mac house charity Tuesday at Runno's." She extended the invitation to try and appear more sophisticated.

Having the cleaning staff come in do the work really took load off Rogue's shoulders. She laid back in the lawn chair with her feet up snacking on a bowl of pretzels. The party had been long over and Olivier and rest of the gang was inside.

Rogue was outside for the quiet, not because Remy was shirtless putting up the new basketball net for Olivier. It was hot outside and the sweat ran down Remy's tanned chiseled chest. He shook his hair loose as he went to stand and gave Rogue a crooked smile. Naturally she looked down into the deep purple pretzel bowl.

"Nice smile." Rogue's heart skipped a beat at the voice that teased her.

"Pietro didn't think you would show up."

Pietro and Rogue separated on bad terms, their end wasn't as pretty as their origin. Both Parties convinced themselves that Olivier was going to be his child. They were engaged with in weeks after Remy left and news of her pregnancy came days later. He loved her truly and wanted it all with Rogue but when Olivier came out with the demon eyes he couldn't handle it. He tried for both Rogue's and Olivier's sake but the more he saw the child the more resented Rogue for not telling him the truth.

Pietro even though not married to Rogue since Olivier was two, he still found the time to show up with a gift for every holiday birthdays and Christmases right down to labor day. It was his only excuse to see Olivier. Pietro made it onto the property easily enough because it was Olivier's birthday there was truce between the Pietro and Xavier even if it was distasted by all others, seeing how he went back to the brotherhood. Olivier alawya enjoyed having Pietro around and staring expecting his visits.

"I hate you Rogue not the kid."

"Then stop committing crimes for his sake then?"

"You were the all good in me Rogue, without you there isn't a point in pretending."

"Why did you come out here Olivier is inside."

"I know I came for him I always come for him, I just had to see what the hell was going with Gambit being here I had to see if it was true." He looked over to the shirtless Remy and then again to Rogue pinned up in the chair.

"Surprised his tongue isn't lodged in his throat."

"That isn't fare."

"Why cause you loved me? I didn't see him sticking around to be with the kid or you. You know how it feels to know the woman you loved so much rather sleep with a low life and bare his children then talk to her own boyfriend."

"We both tired and now it's over move on!" Rogue bit back.

"Tat, tried? That's what you called it, whatever makes you feel better. Those secret letters is over then huh? I tried harder then anything, waking up for dipper changes, feedings and making sure you stayed sober cause who knows what the hell would have happened if you didn't."

"Don't, don't you dare! I would never do anything to put my child in danger never!" Her face went beet red in anger.

"Don't play moral's with me you left me remember…"

"You didn't want to be here or you wouldn't have slept with that bitch at the bar."

"I was stressed out from being with you! And I said nothing happened."

"Oh that's rich!"

"It should be. You said it to me first remember. How did it feel Rogue?" He crossed his arms and smiled tauntingly at her. "You're sick for making me think that was my kid, you knew the moment that you slept him without a condom that this is what you wanted."

She balled her hands ready to slug him in the face. "Ohhhh…" Pietro pretended to be scared. "Say Rogue, mother of the year did you or did you not take a drink when you were carrying Olivier."

Rogue's fist went up and punched him square in the noise twice.

That's when Remy jumped into action and marched over to the bickering two.

"Mama…" Olivier came up from behind him with Kitty who was none to impressed with she just saw. Little Olivier missed the punch but could feel the tension.

"Olivier honey go inside please." He had came out to show Pietro his camera with his new pictures from his party.

"Bye Pietro, will you teach me to run fast later."

Remy entered the mix just as Olivier said that, it got his blood boiling.

"We'll see…"

Pietro sounded like a duck with him covering his noise. None of the adults took their eyes off each other as Olivier walked away holding Kitty's hand.

"What you going to hurt me?" Pietro asked Remy as soon Olivier turned the corner. Remy took a defensive stance over Rogue blocking her part way.

"Is the sex still good?"

Rogue fought over Remy's bard shoulders trying to touch Pietro in some way "I suggest that you leave now." Remy told him bluntly, he held Rogue back for the simple reason that he didn't want Olivier seeing his mom like that.

"Don't puff up your chest Cajun I'm not staying here, there's nothing left for me. You already have my life, her heart." He directed to Rogue who sudden toned down once Remy came to her defense. "What was meant to be my son, you had everything I wanted since you took over my bedroom." He spit as he spoke he was so furious.

Remy drew a hand off cards ready to put Pietro into his place. When Logan came in after seeing Olivier upset inside. His gruff hand gripped Pietro by the neck ready to snap it.

"Logan don't…"

"Why?" Logan questioned Rogue slowly extending his claws into the flesh of his neck.

"Not in front of Olivier, just kick him out." She waved away the thought, completely finished with his immature behavior. Rogue left the group heading towards the creak.

Torn between going to his woman and killing the man who disrespected her, Remy went and said. "You should have kept your bedroom locked…" he smiled was filled with a smug sense of victory.

"Don't be gentle." Remy told Logan and took off after Rogue who was way head of him. She used some stolen powers to advance her speed to the creak.

Remy pushed back some of the tangled bushes and hanging branches to find Rogue seated in on the edge of the slim dock. Her shoes removed and pants rolled up she sat with her toes dipping into the water.

Not wanting to frighten her Remy removed his shoes and crept up behind her. Rogue knew it was Remy if it wasn't for his scent that got her it was the fact and in away the comfort she suddenly felt only he could give her.

"Is Olivier…"

"He's watching TV with Kurt, and Pietro is…"

"Don't I don't even want to hear his name…"

Rogue skipped a stone in the water holding back tears she had been strong for so long she was forgetting what it felt like to have some care. Remy sat down next to her watching the clear water and creaking noise of wild life. If there had been more flowers it would have duplicated their old meeting place.

"I don't know…" Rogue started "It's when I see him he brings the worst out in me, oh god." She let go of a heavy breath.

She toyed with her bottom lip trying to find the right words. Remy had his hand hovering over Rogue's shoulder he went to hold her but he second guessed himself.

"I'm a horrible woman…"

"No."

"Yes, I could have called the guild, called in a favor to find you, but I didn't. I robed you of a son."

"One thing I know about you is that you would never go back to guild for nothing, and two Rogue you know I wouldn't ever talk to you like that and he shouldn't ever. Don't listen to him."

"But why? He's right." Rogue hung her head in defeat.

"No, he should have been the bigger man and stayed. That's what real men do."

Remy face got crossed at the sudden idea of someone else raising Olivier then running out on him.

"You…"

"I would have stayed." Remy looked up at the clear sky.

"Even if you weren't the father?" Rogue shuffled closer wanting to hear what he had to say.

"As long as you're the mother…" Remy smiled at her. "The father could have been Magneto for all I care, Cher."

Rogue ran her fingers in his gruff, Remy was sincere in his words and it warmed Rogue's heart. She understood that I love you from Remy back then wasn't just words to her anymore, it was that effortless feeling he gave her, that made her toes feel tingly and heart restless. It was the perfect time for them to be repeated.

"I don't blame you Rogue I never have..." he slid his hand over her silk gloves.

"You don't blame me for keeping your son from you, for leaving you for dead. What? Why? I'm not an innocent princess here."

"Spoiled princess" he teased it got a slender smile out of Rogue.

"Last time I was here I acted selfishly and wanted you all to myself but that's not how it played out then I lost everything again…now I only want to be in your life in some way and I have to except everything that comes with it."

Rogue's eyes became misty, it was the first time she let herself be real in front of Remy since he returned. He made a move wrapping his arm around her warmth was soothing to them both. She was holding tears back and her chin trembled from her poor attempt.

"You don't have to hide your emotions from me." Remy spoke to the side of her face as she slowly turned into him. "You let me love you once, why won't you let me do it again?" Remy used his forefingers to stroke her chin.

"I'm sorry for everything…"

"You were young we all had to pay for our mistakes." He rested his head on Rogue's head who was leaning on his chest.

"Remy I…I …" I love you was right there on the end of her tongue.

Remy heard the conflict in her tone, from them action were always better then words. He lowered hid head as his hand pulled Rogue in by her wrist. Running his noise along her smooth cheek, he used his fingers to glide up her tender neck. There wasn't anything holding them back Rogue made the moment complete by connecting his lips to hers. There was some reluctance on both sides but soon as his cool skin made contact with her hot flushed skin. The kiss grew with more passion adding incitement they gripped each other harder as their tongues roamed one another. It had all of Rogue's senses in overdrive, for her it was magical like the first time she touched Remy as teen. Sliding her hand behind hid his neck Rogue pulled him to further explore his taste. The tickle in her tummy grew and she closed her eyes basking in it all.

Her stomach quivered in excitement and fear, but this time Remy sensed it and eased off her removing his hand from her thighs.

"Sorry…" Remy wiped off her lip gloss off his lips. "I kept going…"

They awkwardly fidgeted like pre-teens on a first date.

"It's ok…"

Rogue suppressed a muffled a low giggle, she was enjoying the feeling of it just being the two of them. She blushed endlessly while splashing her feet in the water. Remy splashed along side her they, finally got the seclusion that he had been longing for. Their feet toyed around in the water rubbing and tickling each other.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: 617 **

It wasn't clear who purposed a guys day first, but the whole house ran with it. It started off simple then progressed to bigger and better thing. It got to point that none of the girls knew what their exact plans were anymore. Rogue was surprised to hear an invitation for Olivier extended from Kurt and Bobby and not Remy. She wasn't sure why Remy didn't think to do that, later she found out that he wasn't planning on going. She debated asking why but decided against it.

The tension between Rogue and Remy had died down a considerable amount. It was their tranquil conversation that opened their minds to what was happening between them. They found themselves trapped in that awkward limbo state. Where their relationship wasn't defined yet there was an attraction but there will always be that beacuse they were each other's first love. Yet a lot stood in their way, there was much to say to one another, that was deeper then the surface feeling. It got to the point where worlds couldn't express the extent of what they were feeling.

Rogue was laying in her bed taking in another late morning, she had been doing it more frequently. She didn't want her son to see her battle the demons that bubbled in her mind. So she used the solo time to reflect on what was necessary for her and Olivier's future Rogue found herself at a crossroads again.

The dividing factor for Rogue was that she had learned first hand in the past that every action had a consequence. She had spent her days as an X-Man trying to redeem herself, every crisis she was the first to volunteer and the first to make a sacrifice. After being the reason for pain in others and taking lives Rogue sacrificed the one form of happiness, Remy. Her ideology was that she will no longer be selfish in happiness after taking it from so many. She believed it too when Remy wasn't there but when he showed up she didn't understand what she did to deserve to have him back in her life.

Rogue viewed herself as a monster for too long. Her sessions with Charles Xavier opened her mind up to the distant possibility that maybe she was saw herself as monster at one time and after all her action she had become a monster redeemed. He gave her the valid points that once Olivier was born he was is a precious gift all his own, but it was that fact that Remy was the father. Remy came back twice to be in Rogue's life odds like that shouldn't be taken lightly. Adding on top of that Remy cared for Rogue and if she was a monster she wouldn't care back

But she did.

Remy used to send letters weekly to Rogue but stopped when Pietro wrote back in kind words saying that he had and will burn every letter sent. Since then Remy transferred his letters to e-mail. The e-mail was Rogue's as a young teen, no one knew she had it besides Remy and her mother. Her mother hadn't contacted her years but within the last few weeks she had been calling requesting a meeting. Naturally Rogue would decline and erase her messages.

Charles suggested that she go back and re-think the possibility of meeting Mystique it may give her a small form of closure. In one of Mystiques messages she mentioned that had e-mailed her before. Rogue could handle a note from her mother more then hearing her voice or seeing her.

It had been years since Rogue logged into her e-mail, some would have forgotten their password but for Rogue it wasn't hard.

"Diable blanc." She never thought she would say or type that again.

Upon opening her e-mail she discovered that Remy had e-mailed her too which was news to her. She had no idea that Remy had done that. Scrolling down she realized it wasn't once or twice it was pages. Six hundred and seventeen unread emails from Remy, he e-mailed her every time he thought about her.

"Holy…" She clicked page after page in awe trying to sort threw them, all of them different lengths. She convinced herself that she would just read one.

One turned into ten, then a page then before she knew it Rogue was one thirty seven:

_**Marie I met an angel today, in my dream. I was holding you in my arms as the sun shinned on your face you were holding our daughter. She was no more then a week old. She had the biggest green eyes I've ever seen**__**,**__** besides yours. We named her Rebecca makes you wonder what could have been. **_

One fifty two:

_**I thought I saw you today she looked just like you expect when she turned around it wasn't you, I swear if I ever get you in my arms I wouldn't let go without making a stronger stand. I'm sorry, sorry that I didn't fight harder for you. I rather be in your life hated then not at all.**_

Two ten:

_**I found myself buying crocuses today, maybe I'll plant them I don't know I just miss the smell your scent…**_

Two fifteen:

_**Do you still look to the North Star and make a wish? I do I wish on it everyday for you... Even if you don't want me please forgive give for what I've done to make you hate me.**_

Two forty two:

_**Sorry that I haven't written to you in awhile I went on a mission. I'm back with the guild I know I vowed never to go back but I don't have a home without you.**_

Two sixty seven:

_**I don't know how I ever got you. I think back to the day in the dinner that Sunday after noon I'd take the pecan pie any day. **_

Two eighty:

_**The stars are bright here almost as bright as in the south, remember when you broke curfew and stayed in tree-house all night with me. You never looked as beautiful as you did then. I never found anyone to match that night FYI.**_

Two eighty one:

_**I love you….**_

**Rogue continued to read the letters moving her lab top to a different room each time. She sat at the kitchen table just putting chicken into the oven. She had to pick up Olivier from JJ's house in less then hour, to pass the time she continued to read.**

**Three forty eight:**

_**Rogue know when I'm training where I am, we need to talk about what I did you hate me I know but I have something to say to you about that day that you need to hear… Raven**_

"Beep, Beep, Beep!!!" The smoke alarm went off in the kitchen was filled the room with smoke. It scared Rogue half to death she fell out of her chair almost to tears.

"Rogue!" Remy jumped in rushing from the front door. He quickly opened windows and disconnected the alarm. "Rogue?! What's the matter with you." He took of the dish of chicken out of the oven.

"Mom made a fire!" Olivier stood from the hall pointing in. "Mom, Mom, Mom!"

"Olivier please…" Rogue was in one dazed confused state.

"Oli go wash up." Remy told fanning the smoke away the best he could.

"Rogue." He grabbed her hands "What are you doing!?" Remy stressed in a low voice, trying not to cause scene.

"What happened?"

"The chicken burnt…" Rogue stared in disbelief.

"Yes the black lump I guess could have been a chicken once."

"There was smoke everywhere and glass cracked there was that shook and…"

"Rogue what are you…"

"Then she slipped, and pulled you in, I would never and she…" Rogue stared down her body shaking. "I didn't I should have… I knew she would but."

Remy wasn't sure what was going exactly but held her close to his chest until her sentences made sense.

"I have to get Olivier from JJ…" she said into his shoulder.

Remy pulled her back, frightened by what she said "Cher he is here I got him twenty minutes ago Vienna said you weren't answering your cell so she called the main house? What's going…"

"Sorry, I do know that he's here I'm sorry my head and there's no food and…" she sighed "I'm sorry Remy I don't know what came over me."

Rogue walked over to the table and sat on it. "You sure you're ok?"

"No, I'm not. I have something I have to ask you Remy but this place…"

Remy didn't understand what she was saying but knew what she meant by this place it held to many mixed memory's that tore at her in either direction.

"Go out with me."

"What…"

"Come out with me for diner… tomorrow" he asked in a low tone, he didn't make eye contact too afraid of rejection. Rogue saw him shying away she thought it was adorable.

"Dinner tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

"This isn't a date though right?"

Remy felt like he actually making headway then she turned it back into a fantasy.

"You mind if I skip dinner tonight you guys can get a pizza or something? I need to cheek something out…"

"No problem." Remy answered still shaken by Rogue strange mood swing.

Rogue cleared her face with her hands one more time collecting her lab top.

"Rogue." Remy reached for her hand "You know no matter what it is I'm here I want to be you for you…"

"I…I got to go." She pulled her hand away.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven: **Seniors Night

The night had arrived it was guys night out and all the boys young and old had left. All but one Remy was waiting nervously at the bottom of the stairs cases awaiting his, once lover, mother of his child and breathing masterpiece.

He sat on the bench dressed semi in a button up shirt and a single white lily in his hand. The wait wasn't as bad until all the other females of the house would walk by adding in there comments about how handsome he looks and if he going on a date. The question that always rattled them was with whom. It wasn't long until there was a social gathering in the kitchen. Once ever few minutes someone would point there head out from a round the corner and when would look they would duck back and a fit of giggles would take hold of the room.

It made butterflies come to Rogue's belly she had been ready for more then twenty minutes try to gain the strength to walk down the stairs or make a plausible excuse to cancel.

flashback

"_What I didn't expect was what he did in the lab"_

"_I don't follow."_

_She took a heavy sigh "There came__ a part__ when I wasn't faking anymore I truly needed and wanted you to save me. That's when I looked over and saw him. He was losing his grip yes but in his eyes he was giving up."_

There was an uneasy pause between the two.

"_He was letting go on purpose… for you"_

"_Raven that's…"_

"_That's ridiculous? crazy? Something only a fool… in love would do? I know that's what I said but I know what I saw."_

_Remy was willing to sacrifice his life for her sanity, for her to be happy and not to face that choice of who she loved more._

_End flashback_

She couldn't help herself Raven gave her plenty to think of. There was too much hurt that was on Raven's hands for Rogue to believe. For better or worse she needed to know.

It was a tense night for Remy and Rogue a milestone in their relationship as 'friends' and supporting parents. Remy had slicked back his hair and he started to toy with a loose end, he was starting believe his doubts that Rogue wasn't coming down.

"Remy, can I say that you really nice today." Kitty commented.

"Thank you."

"Where you off too?"

"Around."

"Ah I see, is around close? By the way with whom?" She dropped the last part in quickly.

Impressed with Kitty more girls started to emerge from the kitchen wanting to know the answer Remy never told them.

A field of questions rushed Remy's head and a he felt like he was teen again showing up to her parents house for a date. He was all but a cavity searched, yet there was suggestions to do so. They could give Wolverine a run for his money with their interrogation tactics.

"Ahmmm…"

Rogue cleared her throat from the top of the staircase. She began her decent down the stair into the crowd of watchful sisters. Her hair blown straight with a twist curl in the front, she clean up well considering she usually wore baggy sweats around the house it was a nice change. She looked elegant in her short black halter dress and elbow long gloves to match.

"Mon duie Chere. I feel underdressed."

"I don't have many pieces of clothing that doesn't have stain courtesy of Olivier." She shied away when all the girls turned with that misty heart felt look in their eyes.

"Non, non, I like it…you look bon."

Remy handed her the lily and heads rolled as he did, the crowd of females hearts fluttered. Remy played everyone's emotions without even trying.

"You're never done until you have a flower." Rogue put it in her hair on the left side it was always Remy's favorite side.

"Thanks."

"My pleasure."

"We should get going, don't want to be late?"

Rogue couldn't be the center of attention for much longer, them seeing her in a dress minus her wedding day was already harboring questions for her when she returned. They headed outside and everyone continued to watch from the huge glass windows.

"What car are we taking?"

"Non car…"

"Bike?"

"Non, we can walk Cher."

The night was cool outside they headed down the empty street avoiding conversation but not looks. Eye filtering was second nature to them. They walked three blocks Rogue was glad that she wore flats. They went on a bit further to a corner French style café restaurant at the edge of the part of town where Rogue often used to eat at. She then felt overdress, the place was defiantly a jeans and tank top place.

"This where we're headed?"

"Thought by now you could trust me…" Remy pulled her by the arm, when she didn't enter behind him.

"Remy when you said I though…"

The room had been cleared of all chairs and excess furniture but one both remained nicely seated. Lights were dimmed with a tint of red and dark purples, there was no soft music but a little grunge. Remy was more of the romantic but Rogue was Grinch when it came to love and anything love related.

"I know you said you changed but this is the you I remember the most." They were seated by the three staff members Remy paid to stay behind.

It sweetened Rogue to know that Remy excepted the dark dramatic side of her still.

"That was a long time ago…"

"Not that long don't date yourself, your barley in your twenties."

"So" she didn't ever take complements too well. "Are they…" Rogue pointed to the waiters standing while whispering quietly.

"Yeah there here for you and guess what?" He leaned in to the table. "They're are getting paid so their extra nice too." He winked.

"What's for dinner?"

There was no menus and food could be heard being prepared in the back.

"A favorite." Remy smiled.

The cook came out with two plates and set them down in front of them. He lifted the covers to show two well done steak burgers, curly fires and coleslaw.

"Are you serious?"

"Would you like something else?" Remy asked.

"No, no this is perfect." She bit into a fry.

"Couldn't agree more, chere"

Part way threw dinner Rogue found her self humming to an old song still munching on her fries, she stopped when Remy got that cocky smirk and looked over into the darkness.

"No way!" Rogue choked on her bubble nutty grape tuddy soda "The Deaf Kellies?!"

Before her live was her favorite band The Deaf Kellies, she used to touchier Remy with their music and she loved every second of it back then and it only sounded better now. But this time Remy wasn't covering his ears in pain. He was tapping along with his fingers on the table. Rogue stared at them in awe. He changed a lot for her, and wasn't asking much in return.

"You want to tell me something?" Remy chuckled despite himself.

"Aw what?"

"You have that sideways look you get when you're hiding something." Remy stole one of her fires trying to get her to look at him.

"I went to see Mystique last night…"

Remy tipped over his glass with his elbow he didn't see that coming.

"How was it?"

"I'm not going back if that's what you're thinking…" Rogue mopped up the spilt drink with her napkins "I went to close that chapter of my life."

"I thought you already did."

"There were some lingering issues."

The waiters come over and whipped the table forcing them to pause their conversation briefly.

"And…" Remy jumped to when the waitress left.

"You have anything to confess?"

"I haven't told you a lie…" Remy insisted.

Rogue's heart speed up at the worry in Remy's eyes, they were starting to fade.

"She pulled you when she fell backwards and reached for you on purpose." Rogue went right for it unable to contain herself.

"Pardon?"

Remy had no clue were this was coming from or where it was going. He didn't have much memory of that day, not anymore. Rogue faced the window as she continued to talk about what happened in Sinister's lab. Much wasn't clicking in Remy's mind, a drop into a collapsing building does that.

"What I don't understand, is no matter how many times I go over it…I only remember Mystique crying out for me begging me to save her life?"

Rogue pushed aside the things on the table to see Remy clearly to hear him perfectly. She needed to know.

"Why didn't you call out for me? Beg me try and persuade me?"

"You shouldn't have made that choice…" he answered lowly

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"I don't know, I don't know." Remy twirled his fork in between his fingers.

"Remy I need to know!"

"I don't have answers! Marie." Remy sighed and quit playing with the fork. "I remember a little, your face…I couldn't stand watching you suffer anymore."

"So you let go? Did you think that would be easy for me?"

"I didn't let go, I wanted to hold on to you for as long as possible but…" he sighed "I don't know…" Remy hung his head.

"What do you know?"

"She was your mother, chere, that's a bond that can not be broken easily, what was I going to do ask you to kill your mother for me?"

Remy expression changed to sad and repulsed at the same time. Rogue had never seen him so raw and opened before. Each word he continued to say only softened her stiff heart. It was slowly becoming clear to Rogue why Remy never blamed her for anything. She wouldn't say it but it was because of that life altering three letter word.

"Knowing that you would survive and go on was the best ending I could hope for, I know there wasn't anything good I could have possibly done to keep you…I always thought you were too good for me."

"You think you're too good for me?" Rogue followed his energy less face turned cold and turned to the window.

"Oui, you make me better always have. I wouldn't be the person I am now. Finally knowing who I am, who I am with Olivier…I would be same ass from the French Quarter if…." The dim light in his eyes slowly roamed up to find the gems he risked everything for.

"You did this Marie all you see before you, you made me into…." Remy looked to his hands trying to find the words to describe how he felt when all he wanted to say was I love you.

"Into a father." Rogue stretched across the table for his hand.

Dinner turn tranquil after that conversation it was laid back all the high tension had passed for the night at lest.

Rogue and Remy went on to converse about the past and where they were headed. Once they hit the topic of where Olivier was to live down the road a debate was forming but Remy silenced it and said 'It doesn't matter I'll always be close.' It struck a cord with Rogue and she didn't know why but that wasn't sounding right anymore.

They walked back home a little after nine and the stars were taking over the sky. They were in the middle of giggles when Remy looked up to the dark sky. Rogue knew what he was doing; he was making a wish on the North Star. Fascinated by the sky too Rogue finally understood Remy's e-mail, they're never as bright until you're with someone worth while. To busy paying attention to stars they didn't notice that they were being drawn into each other. The pull was strong when Remy hand grazed Rogue's gloved one. Rogue didn't panic but Remy stepped back prepared for a yelling.

There was none, but he didn't speak for a minute or two to make sure.

"What'd you wish for?"

Soon as Remy heard that he knew what Rogue was referring too, he was surprised but didn't show it in his face.

"You read them?"

There came a point around e-mail three eleven that he realized Rogue wasn't going to respond anytime soon. He continued to do it though, it gave him hope and an outlet for his feelings; he didn't have anyone worthy of his love after Rogue so he decided to lock them away where only person could ever get them. The emails re-stimulated Rogue giving her the same ripe feeing Remy had given her. The feeing of waking up in his arms and the smell of his skin after a long day was indescribable. It made her heart flutter and a cool sensitive sensation pumped in her body. It made her feel priceless and she missed it.

"How many did you read?"

"All of them…"Rogue fixed her flower in her hair. "All six hundred and seventeen…"

Rogue ran her hand down Remy's arm and held his hand in hers locking fingers with him, but Remy stopped and shook her loose.

"If this is happing Petite it happens the right way."

Carefully he held up her hand and delicately pulled the silk off each finger. Her bare hands stretched out as Remy rubbed them. Her scares didn't appear to him first this time only her beautiful skin, she felt as soft and warm as ever. For Remy Rogue had no more scars and he was fully ready to share all her burdens.

Remy could sense that she was uncomfortable with the sudden lack of fabric covering her hands.

"Don't hide this from me, not anymore… I'm not afraid."

Remy opened his hands flat and Rogue looked up at him. This was as real as it was going to get. Nodding as she moved Rogue connected their hands and they turned hand in hand to continue walking. They collective decided to take the long way back to the mansion. Walking the trails, they passed the shimmering pound spotting young lovers on the benches that wasn't their style and they snickered at them like immature youth.

Coming up on the end of the path a sweet hymn caught Remy's ear opposite of the lake. A little percussion, strings stirring, hints of winds and chilling words. It was a hunting style of Billie Holiday.

She sung of sorrow and love and the two lovers basked in it hand and hand.

"What are you thinking right now?" Rogue asked as the music got louder.

"What do you mean?"

"I know you love jazz and this is your favorite song."

They were coming up to the music each step brought them closer to the blissful beat.

It looked like an old jazz club outside, an old hang out spot for all the smooth players. It was of courses senior's night in the park and they didn't hold back. Lit lanterns stung over top of the dance floor as the band played in the back. Couples sat reminiscing watching a glossy lake while other cut a rug on the dance floor.

The music floated Remy onto a cloud, Rogue wasn't a jazz fan herself but the music was getting to her too, she was feeling weak in the knees. All the while overdone in her heart, she watched the woman in their old costume jewelry and formal dresses dance with there old beaus. They were elderly yes but moved with more sprit then most youth she's seen.

Rogue looked over to Remy who's smile for the first time reminded then of when they were young. If she had to choose over the Remy of the past or the new one, she would pick the one holding her hand at that exact minute he was the perfect balance. She found herself staring at him with a dreamy gaze.

"Penny for your thoughts." Rogue wiggled his hand.

"Nothing just thinking, how beautiful you would look dancing with me?"

"I thought you would never ask." She pulled him to the wood floor.

Two songs later and they slow danced still. Remy protectively wrapping his hand around her back while stroking the outside of her hand with her thumb. Rogue was lost in his embrace, her whole body felt like jelly. Finally finding peace in her decision there wasn't a time or place she'd rather be.

"I've miss this, Remy…"

"You have no idea, Marie."

"I guess I never knew what I had… I didn't know it would be like this."

She rested her head on his shoulder.

"You should have been in his life since the first day I knew, I wanted…" Her nerves got to her and she didn't finish.

"It's ok now Chere, it took me this long to understand why you did what you did then, in away I'm glad or this moment wouldn't feel as sweet as it does."

Rogue brought her head up and rubbed her soft cheek with his prickly stubble. The sensation made her body tingle down to her toes. His warm breath to her ears made her belly drop as she whimpered into him.

"Let's leave those feeling in the past, Marie, for tonight."

"What if I don't want them to be in the past?" She whispered back

"What are you saying?"

All the while continuing to dance to sultry music, their faces meet slowly spaced by the skin on their noses.

"Remy I…I…I…"

"I love you…" Remy finished running his hand lower down her back. Their noses crossed rubbing from being so close, they've weaved around waiting to penetrate the moment.

"I always loved you, Remy."

Rogue lips trembled as Remy's warm ones pressed to hers. They had stopped dancing holding each other and Remy leaned in fully to feel all her lips. His hand went to her neck and shifting her head to add more passion.

"Awe…"

Rogue snapped too and Remy dropped his arms at his side. They forgot that among the elder citizens.

"Awe…"

"That's sweet."

"Do you love her!?"

"It this where you propose!?"

Remy and Rogue were bashful to the remakes, they held each others hand still not noticing as the old couples swarmed over them.

"You remind me of me and husband George." One said coming forward. "You have a keeper I can tell." She winked at Rogue.

The questions kept coming round after round there was no stopping them nor was there a nice way to mind your business. It was Remy's second press conference and the questions were taking their toll.

"Thanks for the night. Ladies (they sighed at Remy's accent) and gentlemen (they weren't too trilled) but we must be going this young lady has a curfew."

"Aren't you a true gentlemen!" he was applauded for his noble actions.

"Come back soon!" a few shouted "Bye!"

The couples comments humbled Remy giving him plenty to think about. The whole time Rogue induced herself at their suggestions of a happy ending.

Seeing her blush like young girl Rogue looked radiant and Remy was taken by her. He bought her hand up to his lips and kiss it.

_"Queen of hearts"_

_"Prince of thieves"_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve: **Pail Moonlight

"Rogue…"

Remy called out as he sat up in his bed, watching her body be revealed by the moon light.

"Is it Oli?"

Rogue moved from the shadows over to his bed dressed in his old army t-shit. Remy didn't realize until up close that she had nothing else on.

"Is there a forever after?"

Steady with the precision of a ballet dancer, Rogue kneed on to Remy's bed. Spacing her thighs she sitting directly atop of him. She held his head steady with her hands at either side of his face examining Remy's features, inspecting him, waiting for him to vanish like in her dreams. Taking Remy's hand she slid them from her thighs to her back.

"Don't deny me this, not tonight."

Remy pulled her to him sinking his lips to hers, she parted her lips and Remy leaned in more adding depth to the kiss. His tongue sought hers and conquered her mouth. Rogue dove in seizing his hair. She ran her fingers threw his hair, pushing Remy back in the process. She used her hips to grin into Remy's groin. Rogue moved her lips and kissed the outside of Remy's cheek, jaw and planted hot ones down his neck.

He was shirtless given it being night time it only fueled Rogue more playing with his sculpted chest, she worked her way down kissing, licking his chest feeling his burning skin. Remy flipped her bushing back Rogue's bangs. His scar he gave was there on her forehead but it didn't frighten him anymore. He traced her body up her legs to the curve of her hips and the narrow part of her waist. He removed her shirt in one swoop she had no bra but a thin black panty.

Finding her lips Remy devoured them as Rogue pressed him down swallowing his taste, dancing with his tongue. He slid his hand down her centre. Rogue whimpered into his mouth as Remy placed his fingers to her core. It wasn't long before Rogue picked up on the beat rocking her hips into his touch. Remy lifted Rogue up arching her back. His hands danced down the inside of her body, the inner sensitive skin of her thighs tingled from Remy's fingers. Rogue sank into Remy's touch his hand slithered deeper in her gently stroking her as he continued to kiss her passionately. Working her neck Rogue let out sporadic gasps of pleasure.

"oh god, yes…."

"Hmmhmm, ahhh…"

With words of praise spurting out of Rogue mouth, it was difficult for Remy to remember what stopped them for doing these weeks ago. Beneath Remy Rogue wiggled in anticipation, she squirmed trailing kisses down his neck and chest until she reached his border line. Pealing Remy's boxers off his sweating body. Her hair fell forward as she reached down for a feel. She pulled him in, stroking him long and hard squeezing him teasingly on her way up.

Remy eyes rolled back and a quiver ran though his spine, he couldn't let the release happen there although Rogue's hands were magic. He picked her up and slammed her front first into the bed. She bounced once and flapped her hair from her face, bring up her thighs. The luscious curve of her behind begged Remy to touch her like he once did. Grooving his hand along Rogue ivory skin, Remy kissed his way up her back to the crock of her neck. Positioned back to chest, Remy slid his hands over her breast that have grown since the last time they met. He lined her up perfectly whispering sweet words in her ear.

The hot flash of Remy's member penetrating Rogue for the first time was undoing, it made her release a pleasurable cry into Remy's ear, digging her nails into his arms.

Unable to support her back any longer Rogue fell onto Remy's chest as he thrust further into deeper they bounced on the bed in pure thrill. His pace quickened at her demand making her dig her nails further into him, scratching along his arms in excitement. Rogue sighed as her nipples hardened from Remy running over their sensitive skin.

"Ahhmmmm" Rogue moaned out. "Oh deeper, deeper."

This only encouraged Remy to swarm in her making up patterns and beats as he went along, Rogue was going to erupted with pleaser each breath gave way for more moans to escape her throat. Remy pulled Rogues face back to his and kissed her on the lips hard biting her lips and flicking their tongues together. He needed more contact wanting to feel ever inch of her. In desperation to go faster for more pleasure Rogue bought Remy's hand down to her center making him rub her harder and fast to beat of Remy rhythm.

"Oh god!"

Remy thinking fast put a hand over her mouth. "Love you voice, but you gotta keep it down your son's next door." He went on to suck on her neck and Rogue licked the inside of his fingers as a release. She cringed as Remy went in and out of franticly he was going full speed and could feel her core heat rising and her line pooling around his ticking shaft.

"It's so good, so good." Rogue connected their lips to silence her bliss. She took the lead and rocked her hips into him with conviction, her beast bouncing franticly she was close and with each touch from Remy it only pushed her closer to the edge. Remy had to steady her so she didn't collapse from their euphoria.

Rogue mumbled profound words into Remy's ear. "Take me ah want it all…" The pressure was mounting making Rogue gasp, her breath was caught in her chest. Her body froze as a numbing feeling rippled from her centre. Remy grabbed hold of her hips shoving harder into her they bucked with desire into each other until Rogue dove into pool drowning in an orgasm she couldn't blink or breath as the pleasure ran through her body. Bending Rogue over Remy became an animal wild and aggressive as he was at his growing peek. He trusted and pushed dipper savoring in her. His completion came with the aid of Rogue's cries of ecstasy. Sweat dripped down his chest and Rogue's began to feel her finger and toes again as their beat slowed down.

Clasping together Remy fell on Rogue but she quickly pushed off to lay on her side.

"Oh come on Marie" he turned to her side. "You know I love it when you lingerer on top." He painted soft patterns on her back with his finger.

Hours earlier they had a date the first in years and now they fully bare enclosed in Remy's bed and Rogue was turning away yet again?

"No" she slapped his hand.

"You can't take it away now…"

"No… I…I look horrible now."

"What?! You look even better now. Sexier then that cat suit you used to wear and the binki…. "

Maybe it was the wait but Rogue got his blood boiling. She hadn't changed much from amazing figure with two swelling breast it was a dream play ground for him. She seemed even sexier as a mother. Remy kissed the back of her neck, and the top of her shoulders. She smiled away from Remy's eyes, his touch was such an addictive poison for Rogue. Reluctantly she tuned into his warm embrace and sighed as Remy toyed with her hair.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing?"

"Liar." Remy teased. "You're thinking about what this means aren't you?"

"Hmmhm."

"Why can't you let it be?"

"Can you blame me I don't have luck with 'Ever Afters'. Rogue sighed.

"I'm all the luck you need."

"Seriously" she pinched his side. "Can we ever have a happy ever after?"

"Are you happy today?" Remy questioned stroking her arm.

"Yes"

"Were you happy yesterday?"

"Yeah."

"Day before"

"What are you getting at?"

"That's the ever after being happy one day at time then a week then a month then a year, you just got to let this happen don't control this it's time to let fate do its job…"

Remy leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Is this the part where we say I love you?" Rogue rubbed his scruff.

"Would it be so bad?"

"I have other things on my mind." She kissed him "Strange things." She kissed his neck "New things." She slowly slid her hand down and down until she got a whimper out of Remy. "Is it bad that I want more?"

"I'm only here to please…'"

Remy pinned Rogue down, he loved games but ones that included Rogue pumped him with adrenaline for days. Remy lifted Rogue up slightly allowing her to brace her back with pillows. His hands danced down the outline of her body before switching in between to the inner sensitive skin of her thighs and the hot sweaty skin of her outer hips. He pulled her closer, spacing her legs, gently kissing down her stomach planting warm ones on her womanhood. He licked his fingers making circles on her surface before injecting one finger at a time. Rogue sighed and dropped her head smiling. It truly had been too long.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter thirteen: **Speeds a hell of a thing.

It was close to four in the morning when the pair passed out from exhaustion. They cuddled up in each others arms sharing the warmth. It was a Saturday morning and the mansion was bubbling with news, of the date the two shared the night before it only went on when it was discovered that Rogue wasn't in her room.

The sun was peaking threw Remy's curtains but he was already awake, too afraid that if he went to sleep it would be a dream.

Even in her dreams Rogue could feel Remy's eyes watching her. Her eyes hesitantly opened fluttering around a bit to see if he was real or just anyother amazing dream.

"What?" she smiled after seeing Remy's killer grin. When he didn't reply Rogue pulled the blanket further up her face hiding her rosy cheeks.

"What?"

"I'm trying to decided if you look better in the moonlight or the rising sun…"

Rogue blush grew and only got worse when Remy grazed her chin with his thumb. He always knew how to make her feel like the one and only.

"I love you." He mouthed to her.

"I love you." She mouthed it back adding in a wink.

Overdone by her morning beauty, Remy fell in and kissed her once quickly but was sucked in more when Rogue pulled him in by his neck deepening the kiss she roamed his body with her hands looking for fulfillment.

"Now?" Remy question in disbelief.

"Remy I haven't had sex much less good sex in over four years I'm not asking." She flipped them to lay on top of him kissing him still.

* * *

The staff and students used code names and muffled phrases as best they could to keep Olivier out of the loop, but when his mom wasn't in her bed and Remy wasn't cooking or watching cartoons. He went to discover for himself. He concluded from a conversation that Bobby and Kurt were having down the hall that Remy was exhausted so he went to wake him up for Saturday morning cartoons.

Sneaking past Bobby and Kurt he approached Remy's room door. "Oli don't!" Bobby yelled.

It was too late he was no more then a foot into the room when he called out "Gambit! Monkey ma…" his sentence was cut off by Kurt baming in and teleporting them out of the room holding his three fingers over Olivier's eyes.

"S-o-r-r-y" Kurt said as they despaired with the blue smoke.

Remy and Rogue sat paralyzed in the bed it was a good thing they had covers piling up tight or they might have had to do some serious explaining.

"Wow" Remy commented and Rogue mouth hung open. Simultaneously they busted out into a fit of laughs and giggles.

"I can't believe we almost got caught."

"Yeah Oli has natural born sneaking skill I wonder which side he picked that up from?"

"Oli?" Remy questioned.

"Oli, it's grown on me what can I say." She was about to go into a kiss but was rejected only to tease her.

"Remy, I swear I will tackle you…" Rogue said warningly as she sat up in the bed, her eyes tracking him like pry as he shuffled to edge of the bed. Remy had unknowingly woken a hungry beast.

"Demanding these days huh chere?"

Remy jumped out of bed and Rogue chased after him like her kill, laughing, tackling and a lot of flirtatious kissing later, Remy decided foreplay was over and picked Rogue up carrying her to the shower. There was at lest one lock on the door and plenty of background noise to muffle any cries. ____________________________________________________________________

Rogue came down the stairs all smiles and bright eyes, but wiped away her smirk when she as she turned the corner to the kitchen. Putting back on her reasonable no nonsense face, it was her eyes that gave it away when Kitty came phasing into the kitchen.

Rogue dropped her mug into the sink from Kitty's girly screams of joy.

"Oh my gosh you did it didn't you!"

Kitty jumped up and down thrilled that Rogue finally let someone in. She had always been a Remy fan ever since he came back from the dead for her. It sounded like a love story in Kitty's world.

"Kitty keep it down!"

"Right, your right…" she promptly took a seat at the kitchen table. Tapping her foot in enthusiasm.

"Can I at least make my coffee first?"

Rogue question Kitty's eyes followed her every move not wanting to miss anything. It wasn't odd behavior for Kitty to be so excited like that, that's why she was named god mother of Olivier but Rogue never saw that pumped up before.

"Bet you need your coffee to get your energy back up huh?"

"Kitty!"

Rogue snapped into a ball of giggles taking a seat at the table too.

"I'm sorry…" Kitty played with her sleeve "Wait no I'm not, details woman!"

Kitty's antics made Rogue laugh uncontrollably.

"I want to know everything, feelings, lengths moves, lay it on me woman."

Cartoons were still on in the living room and Olivier and Remy sat on the floor playing a game of cards while the TV played in the background. It was Saturday and that was the day both Olivier and Remy looked forward too. However this Saturday Remy was extra glad for the time together. He didn't want to integrated by everyone at one that morning. He was sure Rogue wouldn't approve and they had made a huge jump together and didn't want to mess it up.

The majority of the male team was there waiting in the living acting like they were doing something productive. Looking around Remy saw people reading books upside down headphones not connected to any music, he knew why they were waiting. It was going well enough that Olivier believed them. No one planed a surprised jump in when Olivier was seating two feet in front of Remy, but when Olivier when to the washroom the ambush came undone.

"Word around is that you were 'with' Rogue…"

Bobby was always a swift one getting right to the point every time. All heads turned to Bobby who sat on the floor waiting for an answer from Remy.

"You think this is the best time?"

"No time like the present inquiring minds want to know."

Remy looked up from the cards and saw ten eyes laying on him fending for answers.

"Come on man Rogue's been locked up tight, for the past what million years." Some guys shook there heads in agreement. "She's smoking, those hips, her breasts…"

Bobby went on a fantasy trip as did must of the guys. Remy was none too happy his hand that rested on a deck of card began to glow.

"Gambit no powers inside." Olivier told him taking a seat.

"So?" Bobby went on.

"So what?"

"Did you and Rogue…"

Remy shook his head not answering in front of Olivier.

"Play poker?" Peter concluded for the both of them.

"Did we play poker?" Remy repeated with a buried chuckle in his voice. "Oui. Lots of poker."

"I knew it!" Bobby shuffled closer. "Details man! Who had the upper hand? What did her hand look like? Who won?!"

Peter put his hand on Bobby's shoulder blocking him from falling over with excitement.

"Easy there…"

"What's poker?" Oliver question after seeing all the adults get excited.

"A really really fun game." Bobby sigh dropping back, it was obvious he hadn't gotten any in awhile.

"Can I play!?" Olivier's eyes lit up.

"No!" All the guys yelled back.

"Your too young homme." Remy rubbed the top of his head.

"Oh…when I'm older?"

"Sure all you want, all day long." Remy snickered.

"Poker sounds fun."

"You don't even know." Peter punched Bobby in the arm, warning him to shut up.

"I'm gonna be bon at it." Olivier reviled his cards in victory, winning yet another game.

"With Remy around you that's a given…"

Bobby flooded his arms depressed about his personal life or lack there of. The group laughed at him franticly, his lack of female attention had just gotten to the point of pathetic.

* * *

It was soon lunchtime and all the guys were called into the kitchen for food. They all piled in a gossiping and laughing about their jokes about poker. Rogue was standing behind a cupboard door getting extra cups. Upon closing the door all male eyes went to her and she froze in horror as they eyed her up and down cocking their heads around her curves.

"Hey!" Remy yelled from the behind the crowd holding up Olivier. "Knock it off."

He was quick to come to her defense and gave the guys a pair of vicious eyes. Frightened and embarrassed for being caught they disbursed around the kitchen avoiding Rogue the best they could.

"De ce que l'enfer était tout cela ? (What the hell was that about?)" Rogue questioned. Speaking French all of sudden wasn't the best thing. Everyone squinted their eyes at her in confusion.

"Rogue you speak French?" Bobby's mashed up sandwich dropped out of his mouth.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me." She poured Olivier some juice.

"I'm learning."

Bobby got the dreamy look in his eyes again and Remy threw a straw at him from the counter.

Going up to the counter where Remy stood now pretending to read a news paper, Rogue played liked she was looking at something in the news along side him. She just wanted an excuse to be closer without giving everything away.

"Si de quel est tout cela ? (So what's all that about?)"

They continued in French.

"Rien je pas n'ai su combien de des gars veulent vous être dans leur lit" (Nothing I didn't know how many guys want you to be in their bed.)

"Oui, vous n'avez jamais su ? (Yes, you never knew?)" She joked.

"Drôle a embrassé combien d'hommes par ici ? (Funny how many men have you kissed around here?)"

"Le blagueur, aucun outre le chamer que je regarde (Joker, none besides the charmer I'm looking at)"

"hmmmm fait qui signifie que j'obtiens un baiser (hmmmm does that mean I get a kiss?)"

Remy asked Rogue and she giggled with smitten eyes. Remy hand walked over Rogue's hips the counter blocked their play session. Their smiles they tried desperately to cover.

"Kiss."

Olivier looked up to them from the kitchen table and all other conversation went quiet. Head rolled towards the couple at the sound of the little voice.

"What?"

Rogue slapped Remy's hand away and they both lowered the paper hiding their foreplay and looked at their child in surprise. A pin could have fallen in the kitchen and frightened everyone.

"Kiss." He said again holding up his sandwich "Baiser you said baiser." He smiled taking a bite. "Means kiss right, Gambit."

Remy and Rogue looked around trying to find an excuse and slowly the table started to laugh, they had been caught in horribly awkward position.

"Let's see a movie!?" Rogue announced and Olivier cheered as Remy nodded his head in jetting out the kitchen for a coats.

"Nice conversation." Bobby high fived Peter as the whole kitchen turned into a mob of laughter. Impropriate jokes came tumbling in conversation after that.

"Oh great…" Kurt smile sunk when he turned to a massive glass windows behind the table.

Coming at sluggish pace towards the mansion was Pietro. Very much unlike himself, he showed no sign of arrogance.

"Quicksilver!" Olivier clapped his hands and jumped out of his seat. "Can we play?!" He pulled Rogue's arm.

Rogue took a deep breath and watched her teammates they all heard about the events of his last visit. It was the first time Pietro had blown up at Rogue for no apparent reason. Bobby was already iced up, Peter was ready to go.

"Maybe, give us a minute sweetie."

Rogue left the room and threw the backdoors to meet Pietro as she walked the field with her teammates all watching from the window. The wind blew lightly around Rogue's hair, the smell of the fall was in the air and turned were at there most colorful stage. The back of the school seemed a million miles long. Rogue began to think she wouldn't reach.

Pietro and Rogue met on the fading green field, separated by a few feet.

"Catch…" Pietro tossed a mars bar at her.

"What's this?"

"It used to be your favorite…"

"Am I supposed to say thank you?"

"If you like?"

"What are you here to tell everyone what I was doing at the brotherhood?"

"No it isn't like that." He stepped closer "Watching you confess made me want to do the same, you were always the good in me…" Rogue shied to the ideal of having such a huge impact in one mans life.

"The way I blew up at you wasn't my finest moment." He tried to explain.

"This is true…"

"It aggravated me seeing him after everything…That he did all that for Olivier and again I was on the sidelines. It wasn't the easiest thing to know that you two were together again"

He kicked a pebble trying to take out his frustration.

"I wanted him to be my son, you wanted to forget… but that wasn't the case in the end was it, we pushed each other way."

"We both lied to ourselves." Rogue crossed her arms.

"I hated you Rogue because it was easier then admitting I had no life without you. I am sorry for the birthday party and the last month we were together."

"Can't turn back time now."

"I know but I can apologize for it." He looked at her with pleading eyes. "I should have been a better man and worked it out with you."

"You were a good man to me always came in at the right time."

Rogue could never forget how sturdy Pietro was for her, they bad days yes but there was also wonderful ones.

"You help give me back a life."

"It wasn't enough to keep you though…" he stared down at the grass.

"We both know why Pietro lets leave it were it is."

"I really do love you."

"I know."

Pietro stuffed his hand in his pocket he was hoping in the deepest corner of his heart that she would embrace back after he said that.

"You believe me when I say that I didn't sleep with her right."

"I do now." Rogue cracked a small smile.

Pietro nodded his head and smiled back as Rogue closed the space between them. She hugged him, Pietro the moment as gold he took in her scent and her bountiful body. He missed holding her hold in his arms her warmth always made him want to be a better person.

He beamed like a thousand stars.

For Rogue it's was an odd old comfort, Pietro was always kind to her and she was grateful to him for helping her get threw some of the worst times in her life. Rogue took it one step further and kissed his quickly on the cheek. Pietro blushed he never thought he would get that privilege again.

"I know this is much for me to ask but that stunt that I pulled at the party?"

"Hmmhmm"

"Is it a temporary ban or a lifetime ban?"

It then struck Rogue to why Pietro always came back, his love was strong for Olivier he was willing to do anything for him even bury his pride.

"Quicksilver!"

Olivier jumped off Remy's back and ran towards his mother. Remy came behind Rogue with their son standing between their legs, it was a nice shoot that Pietro only wish he would find someone to complete his own portrait with.

"We're gonna play basketball wanna play?"

"Awe, if that's ok with Gambit?"

Pietro had to humble himself quick if he wanted to stay apart of that angels life. Remy saw the approval in Rogue's eyes even if he didn't agree he had to trust her.

"Oui join us." His voice sounded welcoming but his glare warned Pietro not to pull any crap.

"See you at Christmas…" Rogue whispered as Olivier ran over to him, pulling him by his hands Olivier went on one of this story rants telling Pietro about the basketball game and everything since.

Remy went over to Rogue when Olivier and Pietro were far enough ahead, he had that disproving stare she hated to see.

"I thought we made it somewhere but I'm clearly missing something? I thought we could talk?" Remy voiced in a bitter manner.

"We can…"

"I said I was here for you but you don't want me to know?" he put his hands in his pockets and inched away from Rogue and her stare.

"Remy…"

"I've seen your past and what you can do and you've seen mine, are we not past this…"

"Remy…" Rogue leaped forward and kissed him. "If you would shut up for a minute then maybe I would tell you." she eased off him. "You said you're willing to see all my scars, face everything with me?"

He nodded his head like a trained puppy "Oui I'm not afraid of who you are." They took a slow walk back to the main house giving them time to talk as Oli killed Pietro in a game of basketball.

"It's about that night I took off and saw Mystique…."

_Flash Back_

_Rogue had been flying for about an hour, she just wanted to get there she pushed her body as far as she could to get there sooner. In the distance she would see the place she once __called__ home. Settling down on the lawn memories rushed her head all good until her saw face on the porch._

"_I didn't think you would show up."_

"_I don think you want me to say what I think. Please just say what you have to say…"_

_Raven changed into __her__ natural form, her blue skin covered back a__ draped__ dress and her long red hair matched that of Rogue._

"_I know you blame me for everything that took place."_

"_Because you're the reason it happened, why couldn't you just let me go?"_

"_You were my only daughter__,__ would you let Olivier go?" _

"_Don't you EVER say his name!"_

"_I know that passion for your own Marie I have it for you, so imagine my surprise when my own child tells you they don't want anything to do with you in any way because __she's__ in love with a thief who was sent to kill her no less. What would you have me do!"_

"_Respect me and my choice you love me that much that you rather __see__ me in pain and a slave to Sinster then be happy?!"_

"_You're__ happy now!"_

"_You ruined my life…"_

"_And yet I invited you here to make it better…"_

"_Then please say what is what you have to say then." Rogue tapped her foot in anger._

"_I'm sorry."_

"_That's it? I don't need your forgiveness to be happy you should be begging me for mine." Rogue hovered ready to take __flight__. _

"_I made you chose me." Raven blurted out "When I fell I reached for him on purpose. I wished he had fell and died so I could have you for myself."_

"_I was doing what I do best…" she turned __into__ Kitty. "This was the way I could get near you." _

_Rogue almost threw up she was so appalled by her mother and herself that was the same way he had treated Remy all along. As Rogue deliberated between leaving and attacking Raven, she stayed motionless while __Raven__ continued._

"_You sick twisted…"_

"_I was only in the mansion for a day you wouldn't return my phone calls what else choice did I have?" _

_She wasn't lying then, she did sneak onto the property as a copy of Kitty but the Professor sensed a strong discomfort and was able to trap Mystique in a lie. She was removed quickly and quietly personally by Logan so it not __disturb__ Rogue in time of conflict._

"_I had the misfortune of seeing Kurt that evening and he told me how life had been for you not having him but I wished you would have come home. Come home to me Marie" _

_Rogue held herself uncomfortably listening to her mothers confession. Rogue cringed because she knew Raven was right. Her voice was __cores__ and each effort she made to speak a bubbly acid feeling lined her throat._

"_I hate him yes, do I wish him dead? Everyday… but having you alive is more important to me." Raven stood and went to closer to her daughter "I knew in the end that you would choose me in __Sinster's__ lab ..." _

"_Why are you telling me this now?"_

"_I saw him Marie…" Raven looked down ashamed that her hatred blocked her from seeing the new beauty in her life._

"_He is amazing Marie he's just like you even with the eyes, I see so much of you in him."_

"_Don't, don't, don't you dare…" Rogue threatened, that was one thing she would never compromise._

"_I am your mother__,__ he is my grandson, is it horrible that I want to see…"_

"_Raven" _

"_I just want him to know me. Know face__,__ my laugh…It's been too long since I've held a child." _

_Rogue __paused__ for a second trying to think of what to say as Raven went __on__ all of repressed __feelings__. At one point Rogue held up her hands signaling her to stop. Rogue motioned to speak and motioned to move as if she was going to strike Raven. Unwilling to suffer though listening to her __mother's__ selfish tales, She took flight without saying good-bye to her mother figure, but landed back on the __porch a__ second later there was something there pulling her in harvesting to stay. _

_Rogue gave a loose smile and went close to Raven "I have miss this place mama and you…"_

"_Those evil men took you away from me but I knew deep down you will always be mine."_

"_Be yours?"_

"_You can stay here and be with me where you belong…" Raven inched closer until they were inches apart. "I love you Marie…" She reached for Rogue's cheek. _

"_Mama…" Rogue reached and __tugged__ her mothers hand gently "You just don't get it!" _

_She pulled raven in by her forearm and punched her in the nose making a disgusting cracking noise. When Raven looked up in horror another one of Rogue's fist was flying towards her, hitting her in same spot. Blood gushed from her noise and she stumbled back. Caught off guard Rogue sprung forward and wrapped her hands tightly around her mother neck. _

_Sucking on the little oxygen Raven could get she clawed franticly at Rogue's gloved hands. Her eyes bulged out as she watched the child she raised proceed to end her existence. Rogue was a shadow of __her__ regular self there was no rational thought in her mind. The only thing she wanted to do was to make sure Oli never had to misfortune of becoming one of Raven's puppets. _

_Raven's eyes turned watery and her hand __calmed__ she was losing the battle. In monstrous move Rogue slammed Raven's head in to the wall repeatedly. _

"_I came here because I wanted you dead I wanted to watch you suffer and bleed like you did to me, for what you did to me then…" she was spitting out of frustration. _

"_Rogue no!" Pietro rushed out of the house after hearing Rogue's voice scream, but Rogue wasn't willing to stop. He attacked her hands but her grip was ridiculously tight. _

"_Rogue stop! Look what she had done you already, killing her will only bring more grief!"_

"_But, she will be dead, I'm fixing what should have been __done__!" she squeezed tighter. _

"_What will you tell Olivier what will __he __think of you!?" Pietro threw a chair at her and both Rogue and Raven fell backwards. Raven gasped for air like a fish out of water as she coughed up blood. Her eyes blood shot from the lack of air she collapsed on the floor her eyes fluttering open._

_Rogue was slow to stand, she did with slowly as her mind gained proper consciousness. She knew in that moment she never been more like her mother and no matter what she wasn't going back. _

"_Rogue…" Pietro looked over at her he fell backwards too after throwing the chair as hard as he could. "….its done, leave and don't look back…." He stood reached for her hand. "Promise me you won't look back…leave." They tuned and looked at the __semi __conscious Raven. _

_Rogue kneeled down next to her, all the years of built up hate towards her mother finally exploded. "You raped my mind for the last time… Olivier will never ever know you." _

"_Leave now Rogue for him and give him a better life then ours…"_

"_Come with me?" she extended a welcome to Pietro._

"_You and Olivier have a new family now… " _

_Rogue hugged him Pietro good-bye in front of Raven laying on the ground. Rogue took in the good of the moment and left the could have been behind. Her and Pietro had come full circle. _

_Raven watched as her only daughter left yet again but this time she knew Rogue wasn't coming back. _

"_You've mess up my life for the last time, next time I will end you." Rogue vowed from the sky._

_Pietro looked down at Raven and shook his head and wondered why he intervened in her death. She had done nothing to __deserve__ life let alone a second chance. _

_It was going to be a long flight home, Rogue's mind was cloudy everything she knew seemed so impartial__.__Her__ mother only brought out horrible side of Rogue and it took four years of growing up, becoming a mother and a hand full of addictions to open her eyes. Rogue already had so much on her plate to deal with and she said a prayer for Pietro interrupting when he did or Rogue would be looking at a whole new set of demons. It was time she rested and valued what she had_

_End flash back _


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen: **A Secret Wish… 

The day had finally arrived where Remy had the blessings he needed to take Olivier off the mansion grounds. It had taken months of trying to prove himself worthy to be in Olivier's life. The role Rogue was offering was small, but Remy was in no rush, taking babies steps was fine with him. It seemed to have worked for him thus far. He was going nowhere super special with Olivier he didn't want Rogue to have a stroke. Remy swapped his original plans and decided to take Olivier to the movies and out for a snack afterwards.

It had been three hours since Remy and Oliver left the mansion for their bonding and time and Rogue was still waiting on the bottom of the staircase for their return. Yes she had gave Remy permission to take Olivier out off the property but it wasn't any easier for her. She had never given anyone else permission to do such at thing. Minus JJ's family but they lived two properties over and also they were the dearest friends of Charles Xavier ands Rogue still called every twenty minutes for updates. Rogue always made sure she was close or Olivier would stay on the grounds fully protected for the just in case moments life enjoyed throwing at her.

Rogue knew the reality of her life she had plenty of enemies. So not having Olivier in her sights or in yelling distance frightened her. Each time the door would open and neither Remy or Olivier entered, she would shake a little bit more. Evil thoughts of Remy running away with Oliver attacked her mind. After another group entered, she finally called Remy's phone, then another soon the toll was in the million, with no answer it only made her heart pump harder. Maybe it wouldn't have been that bad if she didn't try to kill her mother. Raven was a spiteful woman knowing that she was out there and Olivier wasn't closer scared her.

About to get up and launch a formal search Logan jumped in and sat next to her on the stairs.

"Rogue." She jumped out of her skin.

"Logan you scared me half to death."

"You weren't thinking about leaving?"

"….Maybe?"

Logan chuckled at her frantic expression.

"Thought you trusted him?"

Rogue didn't reply she only looked uneasy.

"Wasn't he in your bed a few days ago?"

"That doesn't mean anything, I mean it does, it just doesn't make anything easier…"

Rogue and Remy had crossed that emotional and physical line. Since then they had moments together but no matter how warm and willing Remy was to take it slow and cradle her. Rogue wasn't completely there, she was scared in ways. It all came back to Olivier, Rogue couldn't imagine sharing him or waking up and him not be there. That was part the frightened, her the age old question- where to now?

Logan sighed and looked at Rogue, a killer runaway with a shady past like his own. He will be the first to admit that he wasn't fond of Rogue when she came knocking on the mansion door with Pietro but when he caught her chugging back a forty and shoving a bunch of pills down her throat wanting the memories to vanish. He couldn't help but see some form of himself there and took her under his protection.

"Remy wouldn't try anything stupid, not while I still have this noise."

Rogue knew that Logan would not fail her in her times of need. He was never good with the motivational speeches or advice but he was blunt and never lied to her.

"Can I ask you something Logan?"

"Oh isn't one of those heart to hearts I hear about it is?"

Rogue rolled her eyes. "Just a question."

"Shoot."

"Would you have stayed with a woman even if her child wasn't yours?"

"If I love her yes and even if didn't wouldn't take it out on the kid."

"Why? Wouldn't you be upset?"

"Yeah maybe but that's separates the men from the boys isn't it?"

Logan got that macho look he was famous for. He stood up and cracked his back, stretching. Logan's words struck a cord with Rogue it was an odd thing that Remy had told her something like that too. It was a strange concept to her, Rogue never thought about from that perspective before. She didn't have the shinning daddy figure she always wanted and convinced herself along time ago there was no such thing.

"Would you be happy?" Rogue asked standing up with him.

"Yeah."

"How?"

"One day at a time?" Logan answered nonchalantly.

"One day at time…" Rogue repeated slowly. It was odd sometimes Logan could be a theorist and not realize.

"Going to the kitchen, coming?"

"Why not." Rogue was a little more optimistic.

* * *

"Ok we're picking up …" Remy padded his trench looking for their order stub. "Hmmhm…" he was surprised when he couldn't find and shifted around looking for it.

"Found it!" Olivier said pointing to the opposite side of the counter. "I'll get it." He ran down for the stub.

Olivier and Remy had just finished watching a movie about a man and his balloons. It was a great film and it only got better when Olivier would laugh. His little laugh was the perfect mix of Rogue's when she is excited and his own childhood laugh. It was a Thursday and Remy was beyond thrilled the day couldn't be better if he tried. It was a simple day but refreshing for him because he was finally seen as a trustworthy figure.

Oliver tipped toed trying to get the ticket stub off the counter top. He's struggles weren't going unnoticed but Remy only wanted to laugh it was so cute. The cashier behind the counter watched in awe too Olivier defiantly inherited his father's charm to some extent.

"Here little guy." The teenage girl came handed him the ticket for there meal. "Oh, here give this to your dad too." She handed him a coupon.

"My dad?" Olivier took the ticket from her.

Olivier looked over to Remy leaning against the counter. He smiled at him and said.

"Come on homme my belly is rumbling."

"Yeah isn't that your dad?" she asked curiously the eyes were a dead give away.

"Hmmhm yeah he's my dad." He answered with a brilliant smile and took off back to Remy.

* * *

Everyone in the house was a little on edge of what Rogue would do next. Even thought she beaten a majority of addictions that polluted her life and faced all her sins, her lasted stunt became the school thorn. Some said she was wrong in her actions, others said she didn't take it far enough, while others supported that she found the inner strength to be the bigger person. She had been given the stamp of approval by the professor that she was not at risk to herself or anyone around but all that had been said and done before. He did give heavy advisement, not turn the latest news into a feeding frenzy of gossip.

Rogue felt proud that she pushed her growing edge and told her extended family of what she did to Mystique. Rogue was confident enough that her crimes wouldn't scare them and that they would in fact support her. Remy was her biggest shoulder to lean on they talked on a personal level every night. Catching up on the years that separated them, it was nice change for them both. From a distance it could be perceived as something more then civility between two parents.

Rogue was in the kitchen eating some of Storms brownies, they sat laughing about who's knows what. Being reassured by Storm, Rogue felt a little more at ease not having Olivier around.

"Oh my gosh look at the time!"

Rogue looked at the wall clock and was shocked to see another two hours had passed. This time Storm had to agree, it was getting late and Remy didn't even have the decency to call.

"Don't worry we'll just…"

The click and swish of the door and Remy's heavy boots turning into the kitchen cut Storm off.

"Remy where ha…."

"Sshshhhh…" Remy said lowly he was holding Olivier in his arms, he was fast asleep.

"Tat, ahhh…" Rogue walked over and stroked Olivier's hair, he was such a little prince when he was sleeping.

"Remy…" she said in a whisper while whipping Olivier's cheek. "There is this thing called a phone…"

"No phones on the theaters cher, thought you trusted me?"

Rogue's eyes wondered up to Remy's he looked hurt in small way to know that such thoughts crossed her mind.

"Mama…" Olivier fluttered his lashes he could always tell his mothers voice.

"Hey sweetie." She took him from Remy. "How was your day?"

"Bon…"

Olivier pulled out a bright plastique pink and green beaded necklace from his coat pocket. "I picked this for you." He said barely keeping his eyes open before collapsing back in her arms. It was clear he had a wonderful day. Rogue felt only a smidgen of guilt for her pervious weaker thoughts.

"I'm going to put him to bed." She told Remy with a little smirk on her face.

Rogue leaving gave Storm and Remy and chance a time to catch up. She tapped the bench by the table and smiled offering Remy a spot and ear to listen. Remy let go of a heavy sigh and walked over after all Storm was his biggest advocate and closet friend.

"Remy LeBeau your efforts don't go unnoticed."

"Oui but at times they do feel that way, what else can I do?"

"You're doing plenty."

Remy slinked down on the bench assuming the position, he rested his head on Storm's shoulder and she toyed with his hair.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah…"

"Does she trust me Storm or am I wishing for too much."

"Love changes everyone at their own pace."

"When did you become so knowledgeable?" Remy poked at her side.

"Here there, I am goddess you know…" She joked and they laughed a little before Remy told her of his day and hopeful future.

* * *

Rogue had gotten Olivier into pajamas, with his teeth brushed, it was one of super-mom strengths to balance a half sleeping son and still get him properly ready for bed. Yawning the whole time, Rogue carried Olivier to his bed pulling up the covers and tucking him tight. She kissed his forehead and brushed back his hair.

"Mama…" his voice was low drifting in and out of sleep.

"Hmhm." She answered him resting at his side.

"JJ's mom is getting married."

"I've herd."

The ideal of JJ's mom getting married worried Rogue she wasn't too sure how Olivier would take it, he was very completive and father figure was one thing JJ had long before Olivier did.

"Does that mean that he's gonna have two daddies?" each word got softer as he spoke.

"Ah well yes."

Rogue sat the edge of his bed she knew this conversation would be coming any minute. She gave the quickest possible answers she could without getting to detailed. She felt underprepared and wished that Remy would have been their to assist her.

"If you get married does that mean I get new a dad?"

"Ah it isn't that simple but ahm yes."

"Oh ok…" he's voice cracked but wasn't as tried when she answered him. "Night mom." He turned to his side and pulled the covers high.

"Night sweetie"

The conversation went a lot differently then she pictured it would in her mind. She was thankful thought that he accepted it and didn't end up crying. Still she wondered how he took it so well, Rogue summed it up that he was sleepy to ask the hard questions.

Olivier gave one big yawn as Rogue left the room. She gently pulled his room door and rested her head against it for a minute just thinking. A lot has changed in her life since her more reckless days. Seeing Olivier grow up in peaceful loving environment was her biggest accomplishment. Yet she wanted better for him. When she heard shuffling inside she thought Olivier was having another bad dream, she put her hand on the door knob cracking the door slightly, but the lost the will to move at her baby's tender voice.

"Dear god."

Of all the things Rogue thought would make Olivier get up she didn't see a prayer being one of them but she listened intently to sons wish.

"Please let Gambit marry mommy and he'll be my daddy for real and she will be happy."

In Olivier's world lately he had seen Rogue and Remy respect and care for each other. His mother was smiling more being nicer, letting him spend time with Remy. He truly had never seen his mother like that. And to him that was what a family looked and acted like.

Rogue let go of the door and backed away from the door until she hit the opposite wall. She put her hand over her mouth, her lungs pumped full of oxygen and her heart speed up at the theory and at the slim possibly of his prayer coming true. Rogue's body was in overdrive but her mind was blank to all other thoughts except Remy's letters to her. Four forty one, five eighty three six eleven, it all seemed in reach.

"Chere." Rogue jumped and she got shivers down her spine from Remy's voice.

"You ok there, you looked like you saw a ghost."

"Oh sorry my mind was running in a million different directions."

"Any of me…"

Rogue's mouth dropped opened and she started gapping at the air.

"Forget that let me start again…" Remy walked up to her cornering her against the wall. "I know I haven't been in your new life for that long and I'm slowly trying to become someone in Olivier's life…but it feels like I should have done this years ago."

Remy reached into his coat pocket wiggling around. Rogue eyes grew bigger in anticipation the moment moved in slow motion for her. Each sound echoed like a pin dropping in a hallow room. Remy looked back from his pocket and smiled at Rogue with loving eyes.

"I wanted to know if you would…."

Rogue nodded her head getting misty eyes and her hands began to shake as she raised her left hand over her chest waiting for him to finish, her breaths shallow and her lips burning.

"….let me to take you and Olivier to New Orleans for thanksgiving?"

Remy pulled out the plan directory for his private jet.

"Oh…." Rogue's face got red and flushed. "Ahmm Ok." She answered taking the schedule from Remy.

"Ok…"

Remy lingered for a minute something had her attention, he was expecting more of a reaction or any form of movement. The guild and Rogue didn't have the best history, he was waiting for eye twitch or a wrinkled brow. When Rogue's expression didn't change, there wasn't much else Remy could do, he had gotten a positive answer he wished for and didn't want to push her. He turned to walk down the hall just as Rogue reached for his hand.

"Remy..." her eyes were watery and bright with hope "Would you? Hhmm would you… do…." She took a deep breath as Remy squeezed back on her hand offering his comfort. The small notation made a huge impact on Rogue's confidence.

"I don't know what I'm doing or much of this is true but this feeling… of"

"Happiness?"

"I don't want it to stop not tonight…will…Would you like to lay with me?" she asked. "I don't want you anywhere else."

Remy put a finger to her lips "I don't want to ever say that again… no other woman will ever enter my bed."

"I want you to be with me Remy like it's our last night…"


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter fifteen: **My Fault

"Amazing…"

"I know…"

Olivier was outside playing by the swing on the oak tree with William, Henry's and Mercy's son, who was a two years older then Olivier. Henry and Paul watched from the kitchen window in astonishment. The resemblance Oliver shared to Remy at his age was undeniable, it shocked everyone. It was the first time the LeBeau family had seen Remy's adorable son.

"I knew when he said he wasn't coming back to the guild it was because of her…"

Gossiping wasn't approved by Tante and no one wanted a slap with her wooden spoon so Paul leaned over the kitchen doorway to see only Mercy talking with Tante in the grand living-room, Rogue had vanished not that he could blame her. Paul was a LeBeau old time friend who grew up with Remy personally, being the same age he knew all of Remy's secrets before the rest of the family did, growing up that included Rogue and all her wonders.

"Oui…" Henry agreed stirring the greens. "The day the call came in I knew."

It was a Le Beau tradition that the men cooked all major meals, so Henry and Paul had been manning the kitchen all day with the assistance from Remy. They decided to have a low key thanksgiving direct family only, which mean they were hosting at minim twenty guest.

"And they say their not even together and she hasn't told the boy Remy is his father some people don't change huh"

"I don't understand either…"

Paul palmed the rolls in confusion of Remy's and Rogue relationship. Remy and Rogue had been 'causally' dating but hiding all of it from Olivier, they wanted to test it out to see how it went before giving the young child too much hope.

"They can lie all they want but Tante is not pleased, they better do something fast."

"Where did Remy disappear off too?"

Paul and Henry looked around the extensive kitchen. They swore that Remy was there moments before handing the crawfish, he said he was getting extra garlic from the pantry and never returned.

Paul sighed in aggravation "Four grand that says he's with her living a life in sin no less."

"As long she is in his life their always be sin with Remy." Henry took the buns from Paul placing them in the oven and slammed the door. "What was wrong with Julia?"

"Dose it matter now Henry, it's time to move on there's a kid in the picture and from the sideways looks and hidden winks she isn't leaving anytime soon…"

"So what your saying that their in the tree house?" Henry ran his hand through his hair "Better call the boys in, you think Oli can sneak yet?" 

* * *

Remy's old tree fort, was impressive for any youth, but then again Jean- Luc had it costumed made for his boys. It was small piece of paradise for both Rogue and Remy, it being their old meeting place was no surprise that they would end up back there. Rogue was found by Remy crying by the creak after her hunting conversation with his family about their distaste for her. Since then they slowly found their way back to the tree house. It was the original place where Remy held her truly for the first time.

Once inside the privacy of their once hidden getaway tender hungry washed over their minds. There wasn't completely secluded, but they were tucked far away enough that one that thought flashed on their heads. Remy took the few steps towards Rogue before she shoved him into the mountains of pillows. She never stopped smiling, even when she got a splinter from the old wood flooring. If anything, she only giggled as she crawled on top of Remy.

She rolled her head as she felt him separate her thighs and pulled up his lap. Desire crippled their anxiety mood when she looked up and into his eyes, he had the same greed in his eyes like he did years ago. His normally vibrant orbs seemed even brighter as he stared into her soul. Remy started off slowly making tame movements he rocked her lower hips as he eased her to lay back. Clearly spreading her legs further, lifting up the end of her green dress. He kissed her thighs and inside of her juncture. Making his way up he ran his nails against her outer thighs. Her beauty queen smile and disparate eyes alone was making Remy hard against his jeans The hardness that bulging out of his jean told Rogue exactly how much he wanted her.

Rogue's eyes darkened before slipping close with anticipation of the pleasure that waited her. Remy moved away from her lower half, sliding his hands up her stomach lifting her dress mean while, he continued his way over her ribs planting kisses that melted into her body. Each one sending ripples of pleasure throughout her body Rogue could no longer support her head. Softly pulling her dress over her head and attacking the fullness of her breasts.

Completely on top of her, Remy relaxed his body on her. Kissing her neck as her caressed her breast. His mouth pressed against hers she moved his jaw opening to welcome his tongue. Remy wasted no time he quickly sought her deeper they went flicking and swirling each others tongues. She loved the feeling of his wet tick lips on her mouth as much as she did her body. Rogue bucked back and reached into his pants lightly beneath signaling that she wanted him bad. No matter how many times she stroked him, Remy's endowments always came as a surprise. He was perfectly tick, and long and strong. The feel of him alone made Rogue moist.

Remy slid his hand down her silhouette, to her wet centre. Her heat attracted Remy as he slid his fingers over womanhood stroking her fondling her. "Ahhh" Rogue gasped.

Remy slowly made long strokes and pushed in one finger. "Oh Remy…" the slow penetration shot jolts down Rogue only strengthening Remy. "You're cruel." Rogue begged more to Remy as he bound her hands. Playfully pulling his finger in and out in and out calmly before increasing his pattern and adding another finger. While he enclosed her neck in his mouth sucking on her pail skin right down her breast. His fingers played with her inside's making her walls tighten, her tender nipple soon fell victim to Remy's mouth and fast tongue, he flicked each nipple working the sensitive area with his tongue then using his teeth to graze her."Oh ah oh!" Moans bubbled up in Rogue's throat.

Increasing his speed he brought her to an explosive release, he felt her hot liquids wash over his fingers as he carefully removed them. Rogue's mind and eyes were clouded over but she reached down and licked Remy's fingers. Taking a moment he basked in her beauty watching Rogue enjoy his fingers drove him mad, grooving his hand along her ivory skin as he descended to capture her hot centre with his mouth. Starting off with a slow soft defined licks with his tongue. The trill of hearing Rogue excited pumped him to go faster with his tongue.

In excitement she elevated her back for Remy to get better access. Faster he licked then switching it up lingering rubbing her, it made Rogue's body quiver with adrenaline as Remy made a new beat making her bounce harder. Remy could feel her whimpering body as she started to shake around his mouth her walls trembling to at his mercy. He pushed his two forefingers into her tightening centre trusting into her faster and faster. "Oh! Gosh! Oh…yes" she chanted louder and louder. She was go release again but Remy was a tease and let go of her removing his fingers swiftly with this tongue. The lack of connection made Rogue scream in frustration and collapsing into the heaps of pillows.

"Remy you sick son of a…" Rogue flung her arms around his neck and locked lips biting his bottom lip until it nearly bled she took in tasting all of him she ripped off his shit and sat top of him. She racked her nails down his chiseled chest. Rocking on his hip she lowered her head undoing his pants button with her teeth.

Finally on top Rogue looked down at Remy's devious grin she licked her hands and slid them down Remy' hard hot shaft. She flipped her hair away from her face, her long auburn hair was sticking in every direction against her sweaty body. Rogue sat up straight and slid onto his hard member slowly, the seductive action made a powerful groan leave Remy mouth.

He bumped up and Rogue slid further on to him, they started off slow, bucking his hips to match hers, she pushed down to feel him fully. Grinding on him and watching him try and rock her harder and the sinful expression on his face, pleasured her beyond belief. Rogue's breast bounced tauntingly in front of him, Remy couldn't contain himself. His hands at her waist he nudged her harder on his shaft causing her go pick up more speed; her breast jumped faintly in front of him. Remy had to have them, he sat up and consumed them, squeezing them, licking them. Rogue let go wales of bliss from as Remy's tongue flicked her tender nipples.

Rogue's lips swollen as she bit them out of suppressed pleasure the taste of blood took her, she was nearing her peak. Her skin flushed as the heat escaped from her burning cheeks. "hmmmm"

Remy pulled Rogue's face back to his and kissed her on the lips, he needing more contact with her he placed hand onto her waist and lifted her up so she was now sitting in his lap. She took the lead and ground her hips into him with more passion. They thrust harder and faster as the heat off their bodies burned down to their suffering loins. Her nails ran down Remy's shoulder peeling his skin. She screamed in pleasure as Remy slapped her ass. Fully encouraged and erect Remy to swarm in her making up moves as he went along, moans to escape from her. Remy grabbed hold of her buttocks shoving it harder into him they bucked, taking sense of her lips once again Rogue ran her hand through his hair pulling at it in she was failing into ecstasy.

Rogue ground herself deeper onto Remy's shaft. She quivered out of pleasure as she started to rock slow and defiantly on him. She thought she could tease him like he was doing to her. But she couldn't handle it she needed too much. Almost collapsing over Rogue braced her hands on Remy's shoulders and rode him with everything in her. She was falling victim of his taunting tongue that trapped her mouth muffing her cries. Rogue's peak was on edge; she could feel her body heat soared and skin was turning red she needed more. " Remy,…" Grabbing hold of her waist Remy lifted her slightly off him only to go full speed penetrating her trembling core. "Ahhh Hmmm…" Her nipples hardened as she crossed the edge screaming fornications, she sank inwards and body twitched from the numbing orgasm that tore through her body. Remy's desired consumed Remy suddenly it wasn't enough he urned more. He pushed Rogue flat on her back and he found his finish balling out to the heavens Rogue name as he too fell into bliss pounding his fits into the wood beneath them.

* * *

**The arrival-**

"Remy!" Henry greeted him at the door giving his brother a hug huge. "Must say I didn't think I was going to see you this year when I got your call I seriously thought you were back with…"

Henry, Remy's older brother, was tall with dusty colored hair, he was fit handsome man. He had a killer smile that the entire LeBeau family was famous for, but it quickly dropped when his eyes landed on the green eyed devil.

"Hello Henry." Rogue gave her most courageous smile. She wanted to make a good impression this time and wore a nice green dress with a hint of make up.

Mercy ran down the stairs jolted at sound of best-friends voice "Is that Remy's voice I hear…" she too lost her spark upon seeing Rogue. "Marie I didn't know that you would be joining us." She looked to her pissed husband.

"That's because we were never told."

"Mama who are they?" Olivier asked from behind his tall parents. He squeezed between their legs to see the new people. He was already amazed with the size and all the luxury of the house.

"Oh my gosh!" Mercy jumped back at the sight of Olivier eyes then looked back to Remy with a side glare at Rogue. Her response frightened Olivier and he shied away behind his father's leg.

"It's ok Oli," Remy bent down to his level "This my brother Henry and his wife Mercy… say hi." Remy pushed him forward.

"Hello" Olivier toyed with his camera trying to be brave "I'm Olivier and this is my camera" He introduced it like a pet.

"Aren't you the sweetest thing." Mercy bent down to him "This is a lovely camera." She took it and examined it playing along. "You know I have a son around your age, would you like met him? he's your cou.."

Remy's cough loudly to interrupted her. And he shook her head telling her to stop. "William is that homme over in kitchen stealing cookies, go on and join him." Remy pointed to Olivier off.

"What do you mean no?" Mercy signature attitude came out "I was just telling him that he has a cousin, not hey did you know you're air to thieves legacy?" she brushed back her shoulder length dark hair.

"We haven't told him anything yet."

"Anything? What do you mean anything?" Mercy questioned Rogue. "We're not the ones who something to be a shamed of here at lest we're honest about who we are." She snapped.

"Hey." Remy came between him "I support her and I wouldn't ever be disrespectful to you she deserves the same." Rogue smiled a little at Remy defending her actions.

* * *

**Tree House- Present time**

Remy eased off Rogue and wrapped her in his arms. "Look at me?" He tilted her head up and her olive skin shinned in faint sunlight. "You're all that matters to me you know that."

Slowly Rogue brushed Remy's hair from his borrows as his words sank into her head. The tree house had always been kind to them. It was the atmosphere that allowed them to shed all other insecurities and finally be able to be free. No matter what age they were the result was always the same this time around they finally had to guts to admit it.

"I know Remy." She kissed him gently on the lips and shuffled atop of him, kissing his jaw line. "I don't want this to end." She ran her hand down Remy's chest to his groan as their kisses grew with passion.

"Then it won't chere."

Remy pulled her down and spacing her mouth he injected his tongue to her mouth. She was squeezing him playfully while nibbling on Remy's bottom lip. Rogue gasped when Remy caressed her womanhood from behind. As his endowment grew against her thigh, she collapsed on top of him, his size always surprised her.

"So soon Remy?" she whimpered into her ears teasingly.

"Only for you." Remy bit her jaw.

Rogue closed her eyes as Remy toyed with her, her heat was rising from the sensations he caused her, color to erupt in her mind with each touch. She loved of simple things Remy did to her that made her feel the closest to him then ever.

"I want it…" Rogue words were muffled from the Remy simulating her " Fuck I love it when you do that." Rogue flicked her tongue against Remy's.

Holding her tightly in his arms Remy connected their lips and he lightly trailed her body sitting atop of her heat, he kissed her tenderly while continuing to rub her core smoothly. He gently placed bite marks down her neck. "We can all go all day chere."

* * *

**Living-Room minutes before the tree house….**

It was dead silent in the LeBeau living. The hallow ticking of the clock echoed the house. Paul, Henry, Mercy and Tante sat speechless after the couple of the hour finished explaining everything to them including Remy being Olivier's father not that they had to guess.

"Whoa…" Paul spoke up mainly because no one else had the strength to say anything. Henry hadn't blinked or made an effort to speak since Rogue entered the house. "I'm going to start cooking." Paul found a viable excuse to leave.

"Hmmm about that…" Tante stood "Remy could I talk to you in private." She waited for him by the doorway. When they left it was the most awkward tension was left behind Remy was trying holding the group together.

"You just had to get pregnant."

Henry sighed and walked away from the group. It was the worst thing he could have possibly done. Leaving Rogue behind with Mercy but in the back of his mind his actions were more deliberate then perceived. It would be disrespectful for Henry (a male) to talk down to Rogue and tell her his choice feelings but Mercy could and he left her too it.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter sixteen: **Doesn't Really Matter

(_**LeBeau's Family Thanksgiving, continuing where Chapter fifth teen left off.) **_

"_**Rogue I expected a lot of shit from you but this one takes the whole damn cake!" Mercy crossed her foot, remaining in proper manner of a southern lady. "I bet you couldn't wait to sleep with him." She shook her head in disgust "No protection that sounds like you." **_

Rogue stood by the creak behind the LeBeau mansion watching her reflection with watery eyes as the vengeful doubt slowly began to pullout her mind. Mercy words continued to bore at her.

"_**You're the most insignificant woman in his life remember that." **_

Yes, Mercy LeBeau had heated feeling towards Rogue for she too was blind slighted by Rogue's young innocent mirage and too fell into her web of lies, but things and times change and Mercy was all grown up and out for blood. Rogue's blood. It was difficult for Mercy to watch as Remy was played for a fool. She had been the closest of friends with Remy, that's how she was introduced to her current husband Henry. It was simple fact that Remy had woman looking out for him as much as he looked at them in lust and it tore at Rogue to know that she was not excepted by the woman of his past.

"_**Ororo was right about you from day one, Remy should have ended it at the dinner." Mercy got up and walked about the room barking down at Rogue. "My god**__**,**__** Rogue**__**,**__** I don't understand you, what made you think that you were ever good enough for him?**__** Clearly**__** some part of you did and look what you did with it?" She stopped and looked Rogue in her eyes "You killed him and I'm sorry that Remy stopped them from killing you first." **_

Rogue stared at the mucky waters before her, she knew that coming to New Orleans was a horrible mistake and yet she found herself on the jet taken by Remy's charms to follow him. It then truly struck her that she would follow Remy to death and back if he asked and she was forever weakened by him.

_**Mercy composed herself and sat directly in front of Rogue. Rogue sitting numb looked up as Tante entered the living room. Although there was no visible bruising or traces of blood from Mercy's words, Rogue looked like a defeated boxer, she could have passed out she felt so disgusted and beaten. "The scares you bare are deeper and more painful then any words I could conjure to say to you." For some reason Rogue broke when Tante said those words to her, what she didn't realize was the pain that it **__**caused**__** Tante to say them. She believed in Rogue the most.**_

Sitting alone by the banks side watching the wild life Rogue made a special wish to feel free as them. It was hard to miss that there was growing battle in her mind, she had been strong for so long but the LeBeau's were her family once to hear them bash her was worse then listening to her mother spin more lies.

Remy was stirring the eureka and chopping onions preparing the pot for the crawfish when he caught a disheveled face from the corner of his eye. It was the light that dived him and she was looking down. Remy wasted no time and made up an excuse to pardon himself from his cooking duties. He soon found himself watching Rogue from a closer distance tossing the stones lightly in the river. His lips parted to speak when Rogue took his voice.

"Don't Remy."

"Chere…" Remy reached for her back.

"Don't Remy this is something you can't fix." She crossed her legs and lowered her head.

"Talk to me Marie don't shut me out. I won't let you to go back, I won't let us go back there."

"You say all these sweet things to me Remy and they sound so good. Then you touch me it doesn't even have to be much just the slightest thing makes me feel…like…" Rogue took a deep breath and wiped a tear way. "I want to know that things are real for once that I do have a family and…I'm accepted faults and all. When will it be enough, when will it be real?"

Remy couldn't stand for it any longer he didn't have the inner strength to re-due it all again. Something in him snapped he couldn't believe that she was doing after all that was sacrificed between them. He bent down and scooped her up in his arms like a new bride. She protested at first hitting Remy's chest but collapsed when Remy continued to walk and stayed stone cold in the face.

"You need to see this." Remy didn't feel anyway when he dropped Rogue on the damp grass. She rubbed her arm in pain and sprung to her feet ready to cuss and slap Remy.

"Look…" Remy wasn't gentle anymore but harsh. "Look" he demanded and Rogue obeyed. She turned slowly to see the massive tree with the tree house intact, it was their spot where they would sneak out and met when they were banned from one other. Rogue missed the place, never in her whole life had she just been as free or more transparent with anyone. It was the only time she was Marie pure and simple.

"Touch it…" Remy said in a volute tone. "Touch it." Rogue started to shake her head and chin started to tremble at Remy rough voice. "Touch it." He pulled her by the hand and shoved her into the tree. "Feel it…"

"Remy!" Rogue struggled against him trying to break loose but Remy had her pinned tight. "Why are you being so rough with me?"

"You used to liked it rough, hurting others as you hated yourself, not caring!" he pinned both her arms against the tree and leaned into her. "Why should I treat you any different!? When you don't see me as anything…"

"Remy…"she looked down unable to hold face to him.

"You can't even look me in eyes why I am wasting my time? Hmmm Marie why" his eyes burned holes into her soul. "You say you love me but you once told said those are just words." Remy dropped her arms and the circulation ran back in her fingers. She caved to the floor looking at Remy upside down as he walked way.

"Remy!" Rogue screamed bloody murder, but he kept walking. "Remy!" she picked up the fallen nut off the ground and hurled it at Remy's head. "Remy!" around the fifth nut making contact with his head, Remy rotated to look at her.

"You know Remy, You know me…" she bent her head and fiddle with her arm "I'm scared" she whispered, Remy couldn't hear her.

"No, sadly I only thought I did that I knew woman within that scared girl, but I was wrong…"

"No, no, no" she ran up to him falling over herself.

"What do we have! I have…" he let out aloud grunt into the echoing woods "You think this is just about you! What about Oli doesn't he have a right to know, what about me chere? I've been working everyday to change so you will love me back as much as you say! But what's the point now?"

"I do…"

"Do what?! You can't even say it! I've been complacent for so long and I don't want anyone else but do you even want any of this." He threw his arms up in defeat.

"Yes I…"

"Stop stuttering, Marie, just say what you feel!" he was speaking with his hand and a very aggressive tone.

"Remy…"

"Say what you feel!!" he bit back causing tears to fall from Rogue's emerald eyes.

"I never killed you." Remy brows unwrinkled but his hash breathing continued. "Don't pretend you don't remember, it was our last night together before what happened in Sinster's lab. It was last chance to make my mother proud all I had to do was take in your head." Rogue inched closer her make-up blurry from her tears. "You came out to meet me…And…."

What Rogue was trying to find the words to finish was that the guild was on strict orders to capture Rogue on sight, but Remy couldn't bring himself to do it.

"You could have called and turned me in but you didn't…" she fell in closer.

"So." Remy said plainly.

"So?! What did I say to you instead? I confessed why I was there and gave you the biggest opportunity to kill me to turn me in but you didn't."

"Again so?"

"So!? Oh my god Remy!" she rested her hands on her side and leaded her torso over trying to get some air. Rising her eyes slowly to Remy sultry orbs "I told you because…"

"Stop stuttering."

"Because."

"Waste…"

"Grr…" Rogue grunted and charged at Remy with her fist and socked him in the face. "Because I loved, I love you Remy!" Remy propped himself up and not giving the bruise any attention. He caved in a bit at her words and ran into her forcing them both back until they hit the trunk of the tree with a thud.

"Say it again."

"I love you."

"Say it again."

"I love you."

"Again."

"Remy LeBeau I love you…" he leaned in and captured her lips.

"Believe it every time chere believe it every time because I love more then I could possibly ever knew I could." He kissed her lips once more binding their hands while keeping her firmly planted against the tree. "I love you Marie and that's what matters is what we feel not what they think."

It was hours of endless passion in the tree house. Rogue never knew such simple joys or blissful pleasures. It was after the sun completely despaired over the tree tops that collected decided that they needed to returned to the house. Walking up to the front door hand in hand, they stood stronger and more united.

Olivier was watching movies with his cousin William, they were to into movie to realize the adults gathered in the next room. Remy and Rogue stood front and center and the conversation went silence.

"Marie" Tante spoke up knowing that Remy wanted to speak to Henry and the others privately. "Come with me child I have something for you." Tante lead Rogue out of the room but was frightened she already round one with Mercy but from the look in Remy's she knew she was safe at last.

"Remy."

"Stop homme, it all stops now you will show her respect."

"You're giving us orders after what she did to you! We are your family Remy we love you here…."

"And I love her that's what don't you understand, I love her."

Mercy crossed her arms and frowned and Henry shook his head in shame.

"When she comes back downstairs you will be kind and or this is last time you will see me."

Mercy's face fell and her eyes filled with water "Remy…" she said softly.

"You made your choice, I never thought I would to have to chose between the woman I love and my family, but know that you will lose every time."

Henry stared blankly not liking Remy's ultimatum, his wife reached back and grabbed his arm in horror Mercy couldn't bare the idea of losing Remy. Henry moved to speak but just as he did Rogue re-entered.

"Marie, Mercy was going over to Paul's house to help Jen with the deserts you should go." Henry offered in a up beat tone.

"Yeah?" Rogue asked in disbelief.

Secretly Mercy was gabbing her finger into Henry's side. Her back was turned to Remy and Rogue, her face was crossed and angry that she was being seen as the bad person for what she said to Rogue. Still as much as it burned her, she wasn't willing to let go of Remy without a fight and from Henry's sudden upbeat tone neither was he.

"Yeah you still know how to make a pecan pie right?" Mercy held a bight smile on her face. The undertone was bitter and Remy noticed as did Rogue but he gave her credit for trying.

"Remy!" Paul entered from the kitchen he determined it was safe when there wasn't any yelling or gun shots. "Homme you going to let the ham burn!" he was suddenly excited too after 'overhearing Remy's ultimatum.

"Just worry about your chicken leave the hog to big boys." Remy said with a chuckle walking over to kitchen doorway, but not before he kissed Rogue on the lips and whispered in her ear. "Queen of hearts."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen: **Truths in Different Faces.

It was funny how quickly time passed and Rogue found herself believing in the vows she told Remy by the old tree more each hour. It was a long time coming but slowly she began to see the beauty that she had around her, sure it wasn't enough to drown out the horrors and shame of her past but it was enough to balance it out. And minute by minute, hour and hour, and day after day she found a content pattern of happiness. Olivier was her second chance to do it all over and by some lucky strike of fate Remy was included. There never was a second after their trip to the south were Rogue didn't appreciate him.

Sitting angelically in front of her dresser mirror Rogue brushed all the knots out of her long auburn and for the first time in five years she pined it up into a classic up-do. Her forehead scar seemed so much smaller so insignificant, she barley realized it was there. Touching up her make up with a little lipstick, she sat ready for adult after party which all the teacher and full time X-Men were looking forward too.

It was Christmas evening, the presents had been given, food had been eaten and the tone was set to a mellow clam. It was the right time; the time for Rogue to do the right thing and give Remy's the gift he had been longing for. Reaching into her top draw buried beneath layers of clothes and odd pieces of junk, Rogue pulled out a big wide envelope. It had been torn awhile back, the contents being reviled only once.

Standing to put on her red pumps Rogue found herself nervous of what was to come, she was giving herself one more look over when Remy entered her room.

"Hey chere…"

He stopped talking to stare at Rogue's beauty she was short cocktail dress with a red bow on the back and matching shoes. His favorite part which he would never say aloud was that Rogue stopped wearing her gloves, no longer burdened by the scars, but she would always have the memories.

"How do I look?" She cocked her head and gave him a little spin.

"Like a model."

Remy smiled and walked over to her, going in for a kiss he caught himself. He reached in his pant pocket and pulled out a small black box and opened it with his thumb. Rogue's eyes instantly lit up, she recognized the earrings eminently.

Rogue looked down at the deep green emeralds then to Remy almost waiting for him to say kidding and shut the box in her face. Instead he smiled at her and she knew it was all real. Rogue wasted no time and begin her earring transference.

"Do you miss her Remy?" She asked putting the last one in her ears.

"Everyday."

"Are you sure you want me to have these?"

"Oui"

"I would love to have met her."

"My mere would have loved you from day one." Rogue witnessed Remy weakening before her eyes, the subject of his mother is the only thing that could ever do that him. "She's the only woman I love more then you."

Rogue hearted melted at his words and his sincerity in eyes. She embraced him and kissed him lovingly. It amazed her, Remy not only saw the good in her when no else could but helped her to discover it for herself.

"Let's go say good night to Oli before we head out." He held Rogue's hand to lead her out but froze when she pulled back.

"Just you…" she reached off her dresser top and picked up the envelope.

"What's this?"

Rogue didn't answer she only nodded instructing him to open it. Carefully he pulled out the thin piece of paper. The header read; North Chester Hospital birth certificate. Listed was all Olivier credentials - height, weight, eyes and hair color and the bottom of the page was his little foot print and hand print. Remy gave Rogue and inquisitive glance as he looked up from his readings.

"Keep reading." She told him as he tip-toed behind him putting her arms around his chest and snuggling up to him. "Read it out loud."

"Olivier Raven,"

Remy wasn't to surprised that she gave Olivier her last name, specially after the shock Pietro must have, had when he saw for himself Olivier's eyes.

"Mother, Anna -Marie, Raven." Rogue smirked at the notion she was a mother.

"Father," Remy's voice got lodge in his throat, he steadily turned and brought Rogue to his front with crippling expression on his face.

"Father Remy, LeBeau." She finished for him and kissed him on the cheek, but Remy pulled her in wrapping his arms around her in fulfillment. "He was always your son." She spoke smoothly into his ear.

Rogue and Remy parted in different directions Remy heading down the hall and Rogue wondering down to the living where she was greeted by her favorite person.

"Marie."

"Mercy."

Henry and Mercy came up to New York to visit Remy and since the ultimatum that meant Rogue as well. Rogue was surprised and disappointed all at once but masked all her inner feelings. Mercy sat with Ororo by the fireplace in the living room while the other X-Men were off in the kitchen and Rec room drinking and preparing for their night out to be free adults.

Ororo smiled over at Rogue and then whispered something in Mercy ear to make her laugh. Sometime it slipped Rogue's mind that Mercy and Ororo were closer then bacon and eggs with Remy as their toast.

"Marie I…" her voice dropped silent when she spotted Mother LeBeau emeralds hanging from Rogue's ear. She was less then pleased but bottled it in.

"Mercy how are things for you?" Rogue teased knowing that the earrings were bothering her.

"Let's cut the bullshit Marie there are no men around, I don't like you despite what you did to change what Ororo thinks about you or whatever the hell Remy sees in you. But we are not friends. I will only smile and fake enjoying your company if that means seeing a smile on his face."

Mercy quickly took back her drink and brushed passed Rogue.

"I never needed your approval."

"You're right you didn't, you just did whatever made you feel good and fucked everyone in the process." She pivoted on her heels and got hairs length away from Rogue's face "You ever fuck him over again or pull any of your past shit and I will be holding your black heart in a box by sundown."

There were a lot of things Mercy LeBeau had been through and Remy was there to push her through it all. So when Rogue showed up at the LeBeau mansion weeks before and Rogue wasn't dead for what she did to Remy was metrical by the all mighty. Besides being a tall smart and generous brunette she was killer thief, sneak and excellent at hand to combat one of the better Rogue's seen. It was obvious to even Ororo who couldn't help but smirk, that Mercy was sincere in her words.

"All right you two break it up you've been fighting for how many years." Ororo stepped in between them. "Come on Mercy I want you to met someone."

Mercy rolled eyes at Ororo peacekeeping tactics. "Say Ororo, are you back with that sexy Wolverine?"

* * *

_**Mean while – **_

Remy pushed open Olivier's room door to see him running out of the bathroom with his new cat Candy in hand, he quickly jumped into the bed and pulled up the covers waiting for his nightly routine of a story and a tight hug by both his parents. He sat bundled up in the covers tapping his hand at his side waiting for Remy to come over.

"Come on Gambit…" he smiled and petted his kitty.

It was like Remy was frozen in time and watched Olivier in awe, it was always real that he had a son and he never dared once skip on his fatherly duties but that night as the snow fell outside Olivier's window and his son beamed with joy, he couldn't help wonder if it was all just a devious dream.

"Where's mom?" Olivier asked as Remy took at seat on the edge of his bed.

"Just you and me tonight homme."

"Ok." He pulled out his Monkey Man comic and sat up so Remy could read it to him.

"Aw, in a minute." Remy put down the book and looked at him.

"Are you going to leave." Olivier blurted out, with misty eyes.

"Non… never."

"Never ever?"

"Oui"

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Good." A sigh washed over the young boys face and he reached under his bed pulling out a box hecticly wrapped with a big sloppy bow on top. It was wrapped with lots of love and lots of tape. "Here!" Olivier hustled closer to Remy "Open it."

Literally having to tear threw the amount of tape and wrapping paper, Remy eyed the rather small shoe box. He shook it once giving Olivier a good show then opened it. Inside were two items and a card. Remy pulled out a red and black ace covered tie first.

"Mon diue" Remy exclaimed holding it up "I've been wishing for one of this." He swiftly began to untie his tie and replace it with horribly tacky one that his son bought him.

"There's more!" Olivier giggled

Remy took apart the card and read the simplest yet sweetest thing he had ever seen. "Merry Christmas Dad, love Olivier." He smiled down and Olivier and for a brief second Remy felt his eyes water. It was by far the greatest gif that he had ever received.

"Olivier we have to talk." He placed the card to his side.

"You don't wannna be my daddy do you…" Olivier fiddled with his fingers and his small chin begin to tremble. It was clear to Remy then why Olivier didn't give him the gift that morning when everyone was exchanging gifts Olivier was frightened that Remy wouldn't except his offer of fatherhood. Remy brushing back his head titled his head.

"Oui I do."

"Oui?" Olivier asked in disbelief "You're gonna stay and be my daddy for real?" he wiggled his toes as his eyes grew with trill waiting for Remy to respond.

Taking a deep breath but remaining up beat Remy tried to explain "You know in issue three forty two when Monkey Man found out that Monkey lad had the same hand print and super strength? That he was his son?" Remy asked as Olivier nodded his head slowly. "We're like that expect, we have the same eyes not hand print do you understand…"

Olivier shook his head "I am your pere for real…"

"Like new?"

"No" Remy chucked cause in away he was new. "I'm the original I was just couldn't find you for awhile."

"But now that you found me, you're gonna stay right?"

"Oui"

"Forever and ever and ever and ever!?"

Olivier jumped up and wrapped his little hands around Remy's neck squeezing him tighter and tighter "I always wanted a dad." He said in Remy's eyes and instantly Remy's heart only grew fonder and deeper for Olivier.

"Je vous aime Olivier."

"Je vous aime aussi le papa."

* * *

_**Elsewhere- **_

"Mercy LeBeau, been a long time." Logan greeted and her with a drink as she entered the social nest also referred to as the kitchen.

"Yes it has, Wolverine." She smiled and accepted his drink.

"You can call me Logan now."

"Nope sorry." Mercy smiled brightly. "Ororo called you the Wolverine, when we would gossip about you and sneaking into our house in the middle of the night, you were the Wolverine. When she screamed your named it was always Wolverine and Tante still calls you the damn stubborn Wolverine." She laughed at bit at the last part.

"Oh my how times change huh?" Ororo entered at the last part of their conversation tipping glassing with Mercy and Logan's bottle.

"We we're young and had fun, some more then others." She winked at the speechless Logan, he never knew Ororo talked about him in the 'morning afters'.

"The guild misses you Ororo you don't comeback home enough, I miss having my sister around." They both giggled.

"Yeah those were fun time, where would I be without you guys?"

"Still homeless and stealing cars." Mercy joked.

"Haha I was best wasn't?"

"Oui you were." Henry wondered over and kissed Ororo on the cheek. "Miss you everyday." He kissed her again.

"Awe I miss you all too."

"See why could Remy fall for her?" Mercy added "Instead he fell for girl who used us for her own family's greed and was sent to kill him and hey she even succeed once." Mercy waved her glass getting worked up all over again.

"ahmm" Logan cleared this throat.

"Sorry I forgot you're one of her so called friends now Wolverine." She sighed "I'm getting another drink." Mercy wondered over to Bobby who was pouring the drinks and looking depressed without a date.

"Haha," Henry laughed "She can hold a grudge can't she? Have you seen my brother?"

"Yeah he's upstairs." Ororo replied and Henry too left leaving her alone with Logan. The two had drifted apart over the years, new lovers old skeleton in closest pushed them apart. Avoiding the always awkward tension Ororo turned to leave with the intention of stopping Mercy from drinking too much. When a gruff tick hand, grabbed her arm tight, it shot shivers through out her whole body.

"Logan?" she said surprised by his behavior.

"It's Wolverine" he used her arm and pulled her into his chest. "Or did you forget?"

A vixen smiled played on Ororo's lips "Perhaps I need a refresher course."

* * *

Henry was ashamed by the security or the lack there of the mansion had, it was a lucky thing the school didn't have much valuable they would have been robbed years ago he thought to himself. He made his way up the stair case and saw Remy coming out of a room he had no doubt was Olivier's. He pitched himself on the banister of stairs and watched his brother walk away with a goofy grim smile he had on. Henry had only seen it come out a hand full of time the night he kissed Rogue good night was last time he saw. It was a strange smile even though Remy was adoptive Henry saw his mother smile in him only then.

"What's got you so happy?"

"Like my tie?" Remy showed it off.

"It looks like a piece of…"

"Oli got if for me for Christmas, it said to dad." Remy gloated.

To dad was all Henry had to hear to know that Olivier finally knew the truth and frankly surprised that it took Remy long to do it and not cave under the pressure of Rogue's once unreasonable conditions.

"Congrats." Henry slapped Remy's back "Finally, William can come visit his cousin."

"Yeah, I was…"

"When did you go?" Henry questioned taking out a yellow rose from his pocket. It was their father's favorite because it was their blessed mothers favorite.

"Having a son changes a man…" Remy answered boldly taking the flower.

"Changes you so much you go visit our pere grave?"

"Not just Pere beside him is our mere non? That makes it worth it." Remy touched the smooth silk like petals.

"That's the last place I thought you go specially alone?"

"I didn't." Remy smiled as he began his decent down the stairs "The unbearably vial woman as you call her behind by back came with me."

"Whoa." Henry was surprised no one could get Remy to go this father's grave, the fact that Rogue did impressed him slightly.

"I get it now Henry, you can't just get the beauty in life you got to take all the ugly that comes with it." He opened his palm and Henry shoved him jokingly.

"Gambit…ah dad!" Olivier ran down the stairs with Remy's gift in hand. "There's one left." He tip toed stretching to try and get to Remy. Henry decided to give the father and son a moment.

"Merci"

Remy opened the boxed and pulled out a black book. He opened the first page and to see a picture of Remy in Paris playing a board game and turned to see another of him and Olivier making breakfast, the basketball game, movies , Remy sleeping. Most where out of focus but some were decent but to Remy they were all perfect. His son was a talented had made an album of the time he spent with Remy.

"Storm helped me, you like it?"

"Love it." Remy bend down and scooped Olivier up his arms feetie pajamas and all "Best gift ever."

"Well isn't this a sight." Rogue walked over and witnessed the glee on Olivier face, she was happy that he took to the news well as hope she was desperately wanted.

"Mom-I just- showed- gamb…- I mean dad my gift…" Rogue honestly couldn't hear anything else Olivier said after he said dad. Her eyes soften and without thinking about Olivier was all wound up in Remy's arms. She pulled him in by his ridiculous tie and kissed him suddenly but as the kiss grew with passion and Remy slid Olivier out of his arms to capture his love more.

"Come on Oli." Bobby said heading upstairs for his jacket, as they adults all came out of the kitchen and Rec room preparing to leave. "Looks like we're the only ones sleeping solo tonight." He reached for Olivier hands leading up the stairs. Olivier only smiled glancing back once in awhile at his still lip bound parent, giggling at his own private joke that his wish came true.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapter eighteen: Three, Two, One….**_

With her back pressed up against Remy's tight chest she felt his bulge pressing into her back. He kissed the edge of shoulder it shot ripples of fire threw her body as the hot water bated down their flushed skin. "ohhh" a slow moan escaped from Rogue mouth from Remy's finger twilling as they played with her center. Her lip trembled as her moans got louder "ahhh!" she was so slick and wet Remy could his endowment aching for her. He slid his fingers over her sensitive nipples, kissing his way up her neck to her tender ear.

"Oh god!" Rogue scream when Remy removed his fingers she was on the verge of the edge, the sudden lack of pleasure, her body almost collapsed she fell forward under the shower head struggling to find her balance with her quivering legs. Spacing her legs and lining up her thighs. Remy injected his burning member into her swollen womanhood. The penetration made Rogue go limp, Remy holding her hips steady he trusted deeper into her each bow Rogue bite her lip hard, blood soon began to run. Her peak was about to burst flinging her head back on Remy's shoulder, wrapping one hand around her neck. "I love it when you're rough Remy." Having Rogue in the shower watching her touch herself was undoing, Remy was already at the cliff ready to jump off. He squeezed tighter around her neck as he went full throttle winding in her at the speed of a propeller.

"Ahhh" Rogue was struggling to breath. "god Remy!" she gripped his hand that was bound around her neck. "Fuck me Rem…" her eyes rolled back as her mind became clouded and blank. Her head dropped back on his shoulder while her body twitched from the orgasm that jolted threw her body. Finding Remy's ear Rogue whispered deadly wishes into Remy ear. "Deeper" "I want feel you all in me" "fuck me with all you have" it continued as Remy drove off and crossed his line releasing in Rogue, his semen pooled in her and ran down her leg.

Rogue shut off the water and turned to him, "Now we're all dirty again?" she smiled and Remy picked her up over his shoulder and threw her onto his bed.

"All the better chere. I like you dirty."

* * *

_**9:26 **_

Showers had become a regular assurance between Remy and Rogue and didn't go unnoticed. They had supporters who always encouraged it, but then there those who wanted some hot water. All the lines were connected and Remy and Rogue would always cut the hot water short.

"Holy shit its nine o'clock, they can't still be in there!" Mercy exclaimed, she was sure the two were going at it out of spite for her dislike of Rogue.

"Jealous?" Logan asked.

Henry went back to the guild early to finish some work, he promised Mercy that he would be back before midnight to celebrate the new year. Just because Rogue was in the picture again Henry wasn't willing to lose his brother for a second time.

The mansion was filled with excitement as the time winded down to midnight, even though it was after nine students were then just getting ready for the school dance, while others were going out. Most of the adults agreed to stay in and do a few drinks and snacks. Ororo taking the lead on the idea was busy preparing for the night, she marched back and fourth in the kitchen with bags, boxes and food setting up in the living room and balcony.

"Never, yeah I wished Henry was here but he had to go back."

"Who will you kiss on new years?" Logan mocked her pretentious girly attitude as he leaned on the kitchen counter top.

"Funny Wolverine!"

"I thought so."

"Sure who you sucking face with again…no one thought so." Mercy rolled her eyes.

Ororo walked by and Logan couldn't help but slap her deliciously round behind he missed and often dreamed of. Ororo's eyes popped a bit and she let out a girlish cry and a muffled giggle. "Logan." She hit his hand playfully.

"ahnhmhn." Logan got up and pulled her hips in groan, he was already hardening against her.

"Oh oooh, or should I say Wolverine?" she wrapped her hands around his neck and giggled as his gruff rubbed her check.

"Oh my gosh this house is ridiculous!" Mercy stormed out of the kitchen.

Remy and Rogue wonder down into the kitchen still glowing from their second round in the bed and third round in the shower to 'get clean.' They walked in to see Logan and Ororo flirting and touching each other. It was too juicy for Remy to pass up he had to make a comment.

"I feel like I've seen this before?"

Rogue rolled her eyes and gave Storm the its about time stare, which Storm only sent right back to Rogue, both girls erupted with a fit of giggles at the same time.

"Let's go Remy…" Rogue pulled his hand. "Let's give this two a minute"

* * *

_**10:35 **_

Olivier had been bouncing around the house thrilled that midnight was quickly approaching. It was ten thirty and he swore to Monkey Man he was going to make it to midnight, the pressure go to him and he was passed out in the couch. He had a fill day, helping prepare for the party and a visit from Quicksilver had him worn out. Rogue found him in the living room with his camera in hand not wanting to miss any of the action.

"Awe, sweetie." Rogue tucked her arms underneath him and picked him up.

"Mama, is it midnight?" he asked with his eyes halfway and still fluttering closed.

"…Yeah you made it."

"Yay." He tried to lift his hands and open his eyes wider but he failed and plopped down on his mothers shoulders.

"Doesn't he look like a prince?"

Remy walked over basking in his son and his mother, they were perfect in every detail there wasn't more he could ask for anything more well… in away he always wanted it.

"A joker prince maybe."

Remy chucked, but stopped when he saw Mercy walking by. "I'm going to chat with the lonely wife." He kissed Rogue and ran off.

* * *

_**11:05 **_

It was a beautiful day outside, there was any snow yet but the sky was tick with potential. And doing a lap of the house tailing Mercy Remy stood and watched her from a distance, she was sitting crossed legged at edge of the roof, it was personally Remy's favorite spot beside next to Rogue and Olivier. Each time he went to take a step he would hesitate and chose not to move. Mercy was crying and he didn't know why. She was a younger sister to him and very protective of her and for Mercy to be crying and he not know the cause hurt him.

Taking off his jacket, he went over and draped it over her lightly covered body. She snickered and pulled it tighter around her body. "Always looking out for me." Mercy rested her head on his chest when Remy took a set next to her.

"I've missed you Remy."

"I've missed you too."

They were salient for a while watching the clouds rolling in. There was a lot of things that would always bind them. For Mercy it first time in a very long time that she felt relaxed and at ease.

"Why couldn't it have been you?" she leaned off Remy and wiped a tear away.

"Mercy…"

"I was going to name her Angel." She gave a crocked smile.

Remy was naturally left speechless. "A lot changed since you left Remy." Mercy busted with another rounds of tears.

"Did you?"

"Not yet, it isn't something that wanted to tell my husband on New Years." Remy didn't replay frankly he agreed. Instead of trying to service her with advice, he embraced her in his big arms and held her as she cried. It was the only thing he knew as a friend to do.

* * *

_**11:57**_

"Hey you guys seen Remy it's almost midnight?"

"No Rogue sorry." Ororo said picking up a tray of Champaign to bring to the living room.

Rogue went on and continued her search, seeing all the couples pair off made her search all the more important. It was New Year a new coming, and for once in all her life of suffering it seemed sincere that new year would be better then the last. It seemed silly but she needed to have Remy at her side when the clock struck midnight, to hold him and feel him against her skin. It was all to insure he was there and going to last.

"Bobby, have you seen Remy?"

Bobby just held up his glass filled of who knows what. It was the sign that he had no clue what hell was happening. Rogue sighed and rolled her eyes at him continuing her search.

Remy was on the back balcony watching the snow trickle down, some of the students got ahead of themselves and were setting off fireworks down by the cliff. It made the spot that once held a lot of grief for Remy appear redeemed. It made him think of all the good he had been blessed with, sure it took longer and he had to fight everyday to nature it but it was worth it. Listening to Mercy's pain gave him some satisfaction in life to know that it all was heading down the right path. Yet Remy was still thinking with a greedy mindset he wanted to harbor each moment each memory correctly.

Turning to look inside he saw a tearful Mercy explaining her complicated situation to Henry, his heart went out her she lost one that she would intern love dearly. Remy's eyes then caught the attention of the queen of this heart, she was coming towards him with two Champaign glasses in hand.

"Chere."

"I've been looking for you."

Rogue put the two Champaign glass down on the tick marble railing. The balcony was all theirs big enough to house twelve people and grand enough to suit any princess it was perfect for just the two.

"Me? You know you I'll always be close by."(Five)

"I do now." Rogue approached him rested their heads together. "Thank you for not taking no for an answer and sticking with me and Olivier." (Four) __

"I didn't have a choice there wasn't any other place I would rather be." (three) Rogue slid over to Remy's side and rested her head on his shoulders. The illumining sky and cotton for snow that fell from the sky was her fairy tale ending.

"Didn't think it could ever be this good." Rogue said in a low voice, the chaos that sprung inside was of no concern to them. (Two)

"You don't want more?" Remy question never taking his eyes off the fireworks and beautiful scene of the property. Rogue only smirked at Remy (One)

"Happy New Year!!" rang throughout the mansion and the students by the cliff jumped and cheered. Yet for Rogue and Remy they stayed quiet, it was finally their day of peace.

Rogue reached over and handed Remy his glass, with the cling of their glasses they each took a drink. "Happy New Year, Remy."

Remy only smiled that same wolfish grin he was famous for. He used his thumb to pop open a velvet case he held in his palm, revealing a two and a half chariot white diamond engagement ring.

"Happy New Year, Marie."


	19. Chapter 19

**Epilogue**

The definition of every after used to mean being happy everyday and never really having to experience misery, to Rogue but she threw that old ideology out and realized it meant being grateful everyday for all the luxury she had even if she was angry or sad some days.

After their wedding, done in traditional southern style the couple moved to the west coast to start a new life without the burdens of their past to follow them. They lived by the coastline in a comfortable two story home, with a white deck on the second story that wrapped the top floor. The top floor balcony was Rogue's surveillance place, she would get up early in the morning and watched Remy teach Oliver to swim and surf. Olivier had grown plenty and looked even more like his father then ever before. He would spend summer breaks in New Orleans with Henry, and the rest of the LeBeau clan and slowly Olivier started getting into the thieves habit, showing promise and great skill much like his father and mother.

It was another sunny day in their suburban community there wasn't a cloud in the sky, the bright blue sky reflected the open water of California cost line. Rogue sat in the sun watching her husband, Remy, build sand castles with their son, Olivier. The structure was getting significant, adding on a second story they would smile and wave over at Rogue ever few minutes. Taking a huge sigh, Rogue shook her head thinking about how it all started with Remy she never pictured it would end in such a way. She smiled and picked up her third orange juice chugging it back like beast and gently rubbed her swollen belly.

It was a couple of minutes later when her cell phone went off. Mercy was calling to check in on the happy couple, she was Rogue left hand during her pregnancy. Reaching over for her purse Rogue felt a striking piercing feeling in her belly she gabbed it and suppressed a growl determined to remain in control the second time around. She braced her hands on either side of her body, taking in a round after round of breaths. The pain came back with a squishy gushing sound, reaching down Rogue give her thigh a feel.

"Ahm, Remy?!"

"Yeah chere?"

Remy didn't bother to turn around he continued to work on his masterpiece with his son.

"She's coming…"

"She who, chere?" He patted in the side roof of the sand castle.

"Rebecca is coming."

"Rebecca… Rebecca!?" Remy strung up in excitement knocking the detailed sandcastle over. "Now, now?!" he ran over.

"Now, now." Rogue smiled as Remy franticly packed all her stuff, then gripped her belly once more.

"Ok, Ok." Remy tried to remain in control. Picking up the beach bag in one hand and throwing the beach towels over his shoulder, he reached out for Rogue acting as her brace they did a little waddle walk over to the car.

"Just breath"

Remy reminded her placing her carefully on the back seat. Remy's nervousness helped Rogue stay clam, to know he was excited about Rebecca as much as she was. Looking over again he did a check list after getting Rogue's baby bag out of the trunk, Remy had been prepared for sometime.

"Wife, Baby, baby bag, beach stuff…" He said hustling over to his side of the car, "Something is missing." He fiddled with his keys.

"Me!" Olivier yelled running over in horror, picking up the lawn chairs, buckets and of course his camera, that Remy neglected to pick up. "You can't leave me I'm the big brother!"

Unable to help herself Rogue attempted laughing during her contractions. "Remy" She giggled.

"I knew that Marie I was testing him." He got in and shut the door, Rogue rolled her head in awe, only Remy could make her feel so bubbly in a moment of excruciating pain.

"Come in, come in." Remy said to Olivier who closed the trunk and jumped in the front next to his dad.

"Can't believe you were going to leave me!" Oliver voiced outraged at his dad while stuggling to strap himself in.

"Not leaving, testing!"

Rogue slid her hand down her face. Remy was practically auguring with a miniature version of himself, it was sad how much Rogue loved it. "Oh god!" she gripped her belly while making a sour face.

"One, Two, Chere, In and Out." Remy tapped the steering wheel, he drove like a mad man as Olivier put on a brave face for his mother documenting every minute.

"Say cheese mom…"


End file.
